Como queráis
by Nayal
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje a Noche de Reyes de Shakespeare, mezclado con Frozen. Elsa es cortejada por el Duque Orsino a través de su paje Cesario. Pero Cesario tiene un secreto: en realidad se llama Viola. La confusión reina de nuevo en Arendelle, y en el corazón de Elsa. ¿Quizás los expertos en el amor puedan ayudarla?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Advertencia: los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, y tampoco los de Shakespeare. ¡Más quisiera yo!

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde la "Gran Helada", como llaman los habitantes de Arendelle a los eventos que llevaron a la reina Elsa a, primero retirarse a la Montaña del Norte, y luego a controlar sus poderes, gracias a la ayuda de su hermana. Al final descubrió que el amor es lo que conseguiría que controlase su magia. Amor hacia su hermana, Anna, y hacia toda la gente que la rodeaba.

A Elsa le gustaba ver que Anna y Kristoff se estaban tomando su tiempo para conocerse. A pesar de que Kristoff había demostrado sobradamente que estaba desinteresadamente enamorado de Anna, Elsa seguía pensando que eso de conocer a la gente y enamorarse debía de hacerse sin precipitación. Le agradaba ver a su hermana feliz y, aparentemente, menos alocada y más centrada en sus obligaciones como princesa.

- ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve? – Bueno, no tan centrada.

- Anna, no puedo. Estoy ocupada preparando la reunión de mañana.

- Pero Elsa… jooooo… hace ya mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada divertido… - Anna ponía su cara de puchero, que sabía que casi siempre hacía bajar la guardia a su hermana.

- Hace sólo unos días que hicimos patinaje en la plaza principal, Anna.

- ¡Pero eso son eones para mí! – Anna estaba dispuesta a salirse con la suya.

- Lo siento, Anna, pero tengo que preparar esta reunión muy bien. Después de romper las relaciones diplomáticas con el Duque de Wesselton estamos teniendo problemas a la hora de exportar nuestros productos. Al parecer ha influido en los demás países de su alrededor y muchos temen mis poderes.

- Entonces, ¿no vamos a jugar?

- No. – Elsa era firme en su respuesta, aunque lo dijo de forma amable. - ¿Por qué no vas a pasar un rato con Kristoff? Seguro que le gusta que pases tiempo con él.

- Sí, pero siempre le habla más a Sven que a mí. No sé lo que le habrán dicho los trolls sobre el amor, pero seguro que no le han dicho hacer dúos cómicos con un reno.

- No seas tan crítica con él. Seguro que lo hace para hacerte reír.

-Sí, pero a veces se pasa.

- Bueno, Anna, haz lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo tengo que ir a preparar la reunión de mañana con el Duque Orsino. – Elsa pronunció dicho nombre con desgana.

- ¡El Duque Orsino! ¡No me habías dicho que era él! ¡Por eso quieres que todo salga perfectamente! Anda… que sé que te gusta… - Anna dio un codazo cómplice a Elsa.

Precisamente ese entusiasmo era lo que quería evitar Elsa. Gustarle no era exactamente lo que le venía a la cabeza. Orsino era… en una palabra, un narcisito. Era verdad que era guapo, atento, inteligente, educado… vamos, lo que se dice un dechado de virtudes. Pero a Elsa le parecía, ante todo, tremendamente aburrido. La forma en que "modestamente" alardeaba de sus grandes conocimientos y su gran carisma hacía que Elsa no pudiera aguantarlo. Por supuesto, después de haber roto relaciones diplomáticas con Wesselton, las Islas del Sur, algunos otros reinos, Elsa no podía dejar de ser amable con su vecino más cercano. Mostraba su lado más amable al Duque, lo cual este, y otras personas como Anna, interpretaron como que estaba interesada en él. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

- Anna, ya te he dicho que no siento nada por el Duque Orsino. Es sólo un socio comercial. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a seguir preparando la reunión.

- Vale. Pero no te olvides que cenamos juntas.

- Por supuesto. Nos vemos en la cena.

Por supuesto Anna no se lo tragaba, pero la dejó en paz, hasta la cena. Elsa, a pesar de sus muchas obligaciones, dejaba siempre un tiempo para pasar unos momentos con su hermana. Habían acordado al menos cenar juntas, en caso de que Elsa estuviera muy ocupada. Los años de aislamiento habían hecho una gran mella en la relación entre las hermanas, y ambas debían realizar un pequeño esfuerzo por recuperar la complicidad de la que habían disfrutado cuando eran niñas. Ambas lo echaban de menos, y estaban dispuestas a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Mientras tanto, en el reino cercano de Iliria, un muy enamorado Duque cantaba unos versos en honor de su amada Elsa:

"¡Oh sempiternos gemidos!

¡Oh innombrables suspiros!

Dulce y grácil cual gacela,

Así es mi amada Elsa.

Por ella mares, ríos,

Montañas y selvas,

Atravesaría cual cuchillo.

¡Oh mi dulce presa!"

Vale, los versos no son muy inspirados, pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo al Duque, el cual había estudiado en las mejores universidades oratoria y dicción, así como poesía, música y encaje de bolillos. No era uno de los alumnos más aventajados en poesía, pero para eso tenía una corte de aduladores que le hacían creer que era el Shakespeare de Iliria.

Una vez acabada la tortura para sus súbditos, Orsino se dirigió a un joven mancebo que acababa de llegar a su reino. Al parecer venía de noble cuna, y tenía una voz agradable.

- Decidme, dulce joven, ¿cuál es vuestro nombre? – Orsino era muy cursi cuando se lo proponía.

- Cesario, mi señor. – Dijo el joven haciendo una graciosa reverncia.

- ¿Sabéis cantar, componer versos? Es decir, ¿sabéis hacer algo útil? – Por supuesto, los panaderos, peluqueros, herreros y demás artesanos y eficientes trabajadores no hacían nada productivo. Dedicarse a las artes y a la vida contemplativa era lo que una persona bien nacida debía hacer durante todos los días de su vida. Claro que eso era a lo que él se dedicaba. Jamás habría resbalado una gota de sudor por su inmaculada frente.

- Por supuesto, mi señor.

- Demostradlo. Por favor, componedme un canto al amor ahora mismo.

El joven no se arredraba. Había ido hasta allí a hacerse un buen nombre y a servir a un gran Duque, y demostrar que podía heredar el trono de su reino sin ningún impedimento. Su hermano Sebastián, a pesar de ser el menor, era el favorito de sus padres. Cesario (bueno, más bien Viola), decidió emprender un viaje y darse a conocer como caballero de valía para que sus padres reconsideraran eso de que una mujer no podía compararse nunca a un hombre y jamás podría heredar el trono. Así pues, se dispuso a componer unos versos al amor:

"Dulce y suave,

Claro como el día.

Así es el amor que nace

Cual prístina poesía."

Bueno, tampoco es que fuera Neruda, pero tampoco desentonaba en la corte de Orsino. Además, Neruda estaba sobrevalorado. "Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente". En fin, no sé qué pensarán los demás, pero yo me sentiría ofendida si me dedicaran unos versos como esos… pero divago. Al Duque Orsino le gustó mucho la intervención de nuestro mancebo.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! – Aplaudió Orsino, haciendo que toda la corte aplaudiera los "inspirados" versos de Cesario. – Mañana irás a la corte de Arendelle y conquistarás a la bella Elsa por mí. La última vez que la vi me rechazó de forma inesperada. Los versos que le dediqué no parecido que le gustasen. No sé por qué razón, pero me recomendó que se los dedicara a alguien que los supiera apreciar. Dijo que ella prefería pasar el tiempo de forma más sencilla. Dijo que mi persona era demasiado para ella. Si tú fueras allí y la cortejaras en mi nombre, creo apreciaría mucho más mis esfuerzos. Sé que mi presencia puede ser abrumadora. No quiero presionarla con mi gallarda presencia. ¿Me harías el favor, Cesario?

- Mmmm, mi señor… una cosa es componer unos versos al amor en general, y otra muy diferente es conquistar a la Reina de los Hielos. ¿No sería mejor que fuerais vos? – Viola no veía nada bueno en esa propuesta. Había ido allí a demostrar su valía como caballero, no como trovador.

- No, lo he decidido. Irás tú con Sir Tobías y Sir Andrew a la corte. Ellos se dedicarán a las tediosas negociaciones comerciales, y tú te dedicarás a conquistar a la Reina Elsa para mí.

- P-pero… - Viola empezó a levantar el dedo índice.

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Está decidido! Ahora, por favor, Feste, sorpréndenos con tu agudo ingenio. – Le dijo al bufón de la corte.

- Mi señor, ¿cuál es el sonido de una palmada con una mano?

- Mmm, curiosa pregunta… lo meditaré por unos instantes…

- Desde luego, en esta corte están todos locos…

- ¿Decías, Cesario? – Dijo Orsino.

- N-no, nada mi señor. Me prepararé para mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Cesario.

Viola (Cesario para el resto del mundo en Iliria) era la hija mayor (bueno, eran mellizos, pero ella había nacido antes) del reino de Messaline. Nunca entendió las leyes que decían que ella, por ser mujer, nunca podría acceder al trono. Según sus padres, una mujer nunca podría hacer lo mismo que un hombre. Nunca podría estar a la altura de las circunstancias en caso de necesidad. Las mujeres son seres delicados y gráciles que deben ser cuidados y protegidos por sus esposos. Ni qué decir tiene, Viola no lo veía así. Así que se vistió de hombre y se dispuso a demostrar a todo el mundo que podía ser tan hombre como el que más.

Pero quiso el destino que decidiera hacer de hombre en el reino de Iliria, donde el Duque Orsino mandaba y hacía recitar poesía y cantar canciones a todos los integrantes de su corte. No parecían cosas muy varoniles, pero allí era donde le había llevado el primer barco que encontró para escapar de su reino. En fin, tampoco es que estuviera dispuesta a marchar a la guerra. Al fin y al cabo, cantar y recitar poesía era para lo que estaba más preparada. ¿Qué le depararía el futuro?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La reunión con los embajadores de Iliria iba mal, muy mal. Aunque la ausencia del Duque Orsino en la comitiva le había alegrado el día, la presencia de Sir Toby y Sir Andrew le sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¿No podría hacer unos hielitos para unos "whiskeys on the rocks"? – Sir Toby se tomaba su papel de representante de Iliria con muy poca seriedad.

- Lo siento, pero aquí no servimos alcohol en las reuniones de negocios. – Elsa lo dijo de forma amable, pero por dentro estaba que echaba chispas. Bueno, más que chispas, copos de nieve. ¡Pero qué desfachatez! ¡Pedirle a ella, la reina de Arendelle que hiciera unos "hielitos"! Si no fuera porque necesitaba realmente establecer relaciones comerciales con Iliria, habría congelado a estos dos ineptos desde el primer momento que los vio.

- ¡Vaya! Una costumbre muy rara. Siempre está bien tomar unos traguitos para suavizar el ambiente. – Respondió Sir Toby. –

- Sí, ya sabe usted. Unos "yelos", amarillo en inglés, con su correspondiente whiskey, siempre vienen bien para romper el hielo… jeje… - Sir Andrew no sabía que se estaban repartiendo papeletas para unas vacaciones en Iliria, y él las tenía todas.

- Muy agudo. – Elsa tenía que poner su cara más amable con estos dos. De verdad, ¿por qué no había venido Orsino? Por lo menos Orsino querría agradarla y sería muy fácil hacer tratos con él. – Ejem. Por favor, vayamos al primer punto. ¿Qué mercancías de Arendelle podrían ser de interés para Iliria?

Gracias a su autocontrol, Elsa fue capaz de llegar a unos acuerdos muy ventajosos para Arendelle, después de algunas bromas un poco salidas de tono por parte de Sir Andrew y Sir Toby. Por supuesto, la etiqueta recomendaba agasajarlos con una buena cena después de las largas negociaciones. Afortunadamente, eso sería después de tomarse un descanso, el cual aprovechó para darse un paseo por el jardín.

- ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! – Anna fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la reina. Parecía muy agitada. Pero bueno, Anna siempre parecía a punto de explotar.

- Hola, Anna. ¿Pasa algo? – Elsa ya estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de su hermana, así que no le dio gran importancia a su agitación.

- Hay un paje a la puerta del jardín que pide hablar contigo. – Anna parecía estar un poco ruborizada.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese paje? ¿Por qué estás tan colorada? – Elsa podía distinguir el color de sus mejillas, que no parecía provenir de su reciente carrera.

- Me ha llamado, literalmente, "la más bella y excelsa de las princesas". ¿Crees que le interesaré? – Anna tenía muchas ganas de que su hermana le aclarara qué significaba eso.

- Bueno, si le interesas, ¿por qué quiere hablar conmigo? De todas formas, ¿no estás con Kristoff? – Elsa a veces no entendía el carácter de veleta de su hermana.

- No sé… ¡a lo mejor te quiere pedir mi mano! No es que no quiera a Kristoff, pero él sólo le dice cosas cariñosas a Sven…

- Anna, déjame ver a ese paje, a ver qué es lo que quiere. No te precipites en tus conclusiones. – Elsa no quería ver otro de los cambios de parecer de su hermana. Sabía que amaba a Kristoff, pero a veces se dejaba deslumbrar por las palabras amables de alguno que otro.

- Vale, Elsa. Le diré que pase.

Anna se fue a la verja del jardín para hacer entrar al paje, el cual no era otro que Viola. Aunque claro, se hacía llamar Cesario con sus ropas masculinas.

Viola/Cesario entró e hizo una graciosa reverencia a la renia.

- ¡La más bella y delicada criatura de toda la creación! ¡A vuestros pies! – Viola se quedó encorvada mirando hacia el suelo en la dirección de Elsa.

- Gracias. ¿A quién debo el honor? – Elsa también sabía responder de forma pomposa y afectada.

- Cesario, mi señora. – Viola se levantó, hizo otra reverencia y se quedó en la misma posición que antes.

Anna, al ver que se dirigía de la misma manera que a ella, decidió dejarlos a solas, un poco decepcionada.

- Bueno, Elsa.. digo… ejem… reina… me voy con Kristoff. – Anna aún no sabía cómo dirigirse a Elsa cuando estaba con asuntos oficiales.

- Claro, Anna. Luego hablamos. – Viola seguía mirando al suelo. - Descansa. Puedes mirarme. – A Elsa no le gustaba mucho el protocolo. Por supuesto, esta clase de protocolo. El protocolo que decía que no debías beber durante negociaciones diplomáticas era una regla de la mayor utilidad.

- ¡Oh sublime ser bajado de los cielos! – Viola no sabía cómo despertar el interés de la reina. En la reunión con Sir Tobías y Sir Andrew Viola había estado de pie en la lejanía, observando a Elsa. Su intención era ver sus puntos débiles. Por supuesto, todo lo que vio fue una gran frialdad, debido a que Elsa no aguantaba a los enviados de Iliria, y a que estaba toda concentrada en obtener el máximo beneficio de las deliberaciones. Elsa tenía el deber de hacer que sus súbditos pudieran disfrutar de las máximas comodidades. Pero todo eso no lo sabía Viola. Sólo vio a una reina distante y calculadora. Pensó que adulándola quizás podría llegar hasta ella.

- Por favor, ¿de dónde habéis sacado esas frases tan ridículas? – Elsa no aguantaba esa forma de hablar. Era parar al paje de primeras o partirse de risa delante de él, lo cual no le parecía muy educado. Prefirió cortar por lo sano.

- Perdonad las florituras. Mi muy querido Duque Orsino dijo que utilizase mi gran habilidad en las palabras en su favor. – Al parecer la reina Elsa prefería la conversación directa.

- El Duque Orsino… ¿por qué no ha venido él mismo a hablar en su propio favor?

- ¡El Duque suspira por vos en cada rincón de su palacio! ¡El Duque compone miles de versos en vuestro honor! ¡El Duque…!

- El Duque no debería pensar en mí en esos términos. – En realidad lo que Elsa quería decir es que el Duque era un zoquete, y hacer todas esas estupideces en nombre del amor no era propio de un Duque. El Duque debería estar pendiente de cuidar de sus ciudadanos. Sí, el Duque era un ser culto, estudioso y dedicado a las artes, pero su pueblo estaba un poco descuidado. Mientras él componía versos a Elsa, muchos de sus ciudadanos emigraban a otros lugares por falta de trabajo. Elsa no era la única beneficiada en las negociaciones mercantiles. El Duque también haría que su reino exportara más materias primas y estableciera un sano comercio con la zona costera en Arendelle.

- El Duque es una persona muy delicada, mi señora. Yo he venido a ofreceros su corazón.

- ¿Y qué hay en su corazón? ¿Acaso vos lo sabéis? – Elsa estaba dispuesta a reírse un poco a costa de este paje.

- En su corazón hay escritos miles de versos de amor por vos. – Viola no sabía cómo acercar el corazón de Elsa hacia el de Orsino. Era una petición extraña, la de enamorar a alguien en nombre de otro, pero Orsino le había prometido muy buenas referencias como caballero de la corte, algo por lo que estaba dispuesta a decir las más grandes tonterías. Quería demostrar que podía ser tan caballero como su hermano Sebastián.

- ¿Y qué dicen esos versos? – Elsa le seguía el juego. Había algo en el paje que le resultaba extraño. No sabía lo que era, pero le hacía reír por dentro. Quizás eran sus palabras, o quizás la forma extraña en que le quedaba la ropa. No sabía decirlo, pero quería saber un poco más del paje.

- ¡Oh mi muy excelsa y virtuosa beldad de los cielos…! – Viola vio la cara de interés de Elsa, y creyó que era porque estaba interesada en saber lo que Orsino podía sentir por ella.

- Por favor, para de decir cursiladas. Esos versos ya me los conozco, y son todo herejías. – Elsa no pudo contener la risita, y se tapó la boca para esconderla.

- Bueno, mi señora, ¿y cómo preferiríais que demostrara su amor? – Viola pensó que mejor preguntaba la mejor manera para conquistarla.

- No me interesa el Duque Orsino. No quiero que me dé ninguna muestra de amor. – Elsa se puso seria por un momento. No podía dejar que el paje se hiciera una idea equivocada y creyera que tenía el más mínimo interés por Orsino.

- No lo entiendo. Si supierais cómo su alma atormentada suspira por vos, seguramente os apiadaríais de él. – Viola quería apelar a los buenos sentimientos de la reina.

- La piedad no es un buen comienzo para el amor. – Elsa ya se estaba cansando de esta conversación. – Lo siento, decidle que no estoy interesada.

- Tenéis el corazón helado, mi señora. – Viola ahora la atacaba para ver si descubría alguna debilidad en la reina.

- No tengo el corazón helado. Lo tengo lleno de amor por mi familia y por mis súbditos. – Elsa no iba a permitir que la insultaran.

- Lo siento, mi señora. – Viola se dio cuenta de su fallo.- No quería insultaros.

- Pues lo habéis hecho, mi señor. – Elsa estaba dolida. De ninguna manera ella tenía un corazón helado.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas. No quería ofenderos. – Viola vio perfectamente que había perdido la batalla. – Espero que encontréis el amor y seáis muy feliz. Lo digo sinceramente. – Viola miró directamente a los ojos a la reina, para subrayar su sinceridad.

- Gracias. Ahora, si me disculpas.- Elsa hizo además de volver al castillo.

- Por supuesto.- Viola hizo de nuevo una reverencia, esta vez menos ridícula.

Elsa se dio la vuelta y se dirigió un poco aprisa hacia el castillo. Por supuesto que la última mirada que el paje le había dirigido era una mirada de total sinceridad. Pero era tal honestidad reflejada en esos bellos ojos verdes, que sus palabras le llegaron directamente al corazón. "Espero que encontréis el amor y seáis muy feliz". ¿Lo había dicho para que aceptara a Orsino? ¿Lo había dicho quizás en su nombre? Elsa no era vanidosa, pero sabía que muchos hombres se enamoraban de ella demasiado rápidamente. ¿Sería quizás uno de esos hombres este paje? Pero la pregunta que le asaltó ahora de forma más acuciante era: ¿Podría algún día ella encontrar el amor?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La reina se había ido del jardín, dejando a Viola pensando en cómo hacer que Orsino diera buenas referencias de ella. Decidió mandarle un sms por paloma mensajera, y ver qué respondía. Su presencia en Arendelle se justificaba sólo porque tenía que ganar la mano de la reina para el Duque. Si, como parecía, el Duque no tenía nada que hacer, no sabía cómo demostrar su valía frente a sus padres, y ser la reina de su país, en contra de la tradición.

Elsa, entre tanto, estaba preparándose para la cena, la cual sería un desastre. La previsión meteorológica en el reino de Arendelle no pintaba muy bien. Elsa no apreciaba mucho la compañía de Sir Toby y Sir Andrew, y una pequeña tormenta se estaba formando sobre la torre del castillo.

- Elsa. Creo que deberías calmar tus ánimos. Después de todo la reunión ha ido muy bien. – Anna intentaba calmar a su hermana.

- Es que me ponen de los nervios. – Elsa parecía toda compuesta, pero el ambiente más frío de lo normal hacía indicar que se encontraba un poco nerviosa.

A pesar de descubrir que el amor que sentía por Anna y por las personas que le rodeaban le ayudaba a controlar sus poderes, el gran aislamiento que la había apartado del resto de la gente durante tantos años hacía que aún no se encontrara del todo confiada. Aún tenía miedo de hacer daño involuntariamente a alguien. Sabía que podía descongelar con el amor, pero cuando se sentía nerviosa por algo volvía a mostrar sus inseguridades haciendo que lo que le rodeara bajara un poco la temperatura.

Lo que más le entristecía era que, aunque su relación con Anna estuviera volviendo a ser muy íntima, aún se resistía a tocarla con total normalidad. Había crecido apartada de la gente, y aún se sentía un poco alienada de los demás. Además de la muy poco deseada cena con los diplomáticos de Iliria, aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras del joven Cesario: "Espero que encontréis el amor y seáis muy feliz". Para alguien como Elsa era muy difícil pensar que eso ocurriría alguna vez. No sólo era reina, sino también tenía poderes que nadie más tenía. Era demasiado diferente a los demás como para encontrar a alguien con quien poder ni siquiera conversar. Es cierto que con su hermana Anna todo era muy fácil. No temía aparecer tal cual era delante de ella. Pero con los demás era diferente. Había un abismo entre ella y el resto del mundo. ¿Podría alguna salvar ese abismo? ¿Podría alguna vez sentirse confortable con otra persona que no fuera Anna?

Esos pensamientos la abrumaban después de hablar con el paje. Pero no podía pensar en ello en esos momentos. Justo antes de abrir las puertas del salón del comedor, se recompuso y se preparó para lo que seguramente sería una aburrida y estresante velada. Aún se sentía insegura delante de la gente, así que adoptó su antiguo ser, con el pelo recogido y sus guantes. La idea de mostrarse con el pelo suelto y de forma más casual frente a los enviados de Iliria sólo había hecho que estos se tomaran demasiadas confianzas. Quería dejar claro que había cierto protocolo y los dos diplomáticos tenían que guardar las distancias.

- Su Majestad Elsa, Reina de Arendelle. – Anunció uno de los heraldos.

Por supuesto Elsa entró con su porte más regia.

- Su Alteza la Princesa Anna. – De nuevo el heraldo anunció la llegada de Anna.

Por supuesto Anna llegó corriendo y casi sin resuello al lado de su querida hermana.

Los invitados las esperaban de pie al lado de sus correspondientes sitios a la mesa. La mesa estaba ricamente adornada y repleta de deliciosos majares. Cuando Elsa se sentó, con gran gracia y elegancia, los demás comensales se sentaron también.

Elsa presidía la mesa, y a su lado estaban Anna y Kristoff, el uno enfrente del otro. Al lado de Anna estaba sentado, sorprendentemente, Cesario. Esto le sorprendió sobremanera a Elsa, pues era sólo un paje. Decidió comentarlo.

- Perdón si la pregunta es indiscreta, pero, ¿qué hacéis vos sentado en un lugar de tanto honor? – Elsa fue directamente al grano.

- Majestad, Cesario está aquí en representación del Duque Orsino. – Sir Toby, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Kristoff, se apresuró a dar las explicaciones.

- Me temo que nuestra conversación ya se había acabado. – Elsa no quería tener que hablar de nuevo sobre las intenciones de Orsino.

- Me temo, mi señora, que el Duque Orsino no ha desistido de intentarlo. – Dijo Viola.

Cesario, bueno, Viola, había recibido un mensaje muy encendido en el que le instaba a retomar la conquista de Elsa para él. No solamente no daría buenas referencias sobre ella, sino que haría que nadie la tomara en su servicio. Viola no sabía si Orsino era muy poderoso o no, pero no quería arriesgar su recién empezada carrera como caballero enfrentándose a su primer señor. Así pues pidió a Sir Toby y a Sir Andrew, bajo los auspicios de Orsino, el asistir a la cena como un comensal de honor. La idea era que entre los tres hicieran que la reina Elsa se enamorara perdidamente de Orsino, a través de hablar sobre sus grandes cualidades.

- Me temo, mi señor, que no he cambiado de opinión.- Elsa no daría su brazo a torcer.

- Entonces, señora, dejad que al menos disfrute de esta cena en agradable compañía. – Viola tenía perfectamente claro que Elsa no quería saber nada de Orsino. Si supiera cómo llegar hasta su corazón, podría quizás ayudar a Orsino a conseguirla. La reina era distante y no parecía que se pudiera llegar a ella fácilmente.

- En ese caso me encantará que os unáis a la cena. – Al parecer Cesario no iba a intentar seducirla en nombre de Orsino.

- Y dime, Cesario…- Anna ya se había recuperado de su desilusión por no ser el objeto de su admiración, sino que es que realmente Cesario hablaba de forma pomposa. - ¿Cómo es que vienes a pedir la mano de alguien en nombre de otro? Yo creo que si tienes que pedir la mano de alguien, debería ser para ti… - Desde luego Anna no había pillado la indirecta de no hablar de Orsino.

- Con total sinceridad, yo tampoco me lo explico. – La verdad es que Viola tampoco entendía a Orsino.

- No sé… Kristoff – Anna se dirigió a su novio.- ¿Tú qué opinas?

-No creo que sea una buena táctica, la verdad. – Dijo Kristoff entre cucharada y cucharada de su sopa. – No creo que mis amigos lo recomendaran como forma de ligar.

- ¿Tus amigos? – Dijo Sir Andrew, que estaba sentado al lado de Viola.

- Sí. Son expertos en amor. – Anna lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo también soy experto en amor.- Declaró Olaf, el cual se había sumado a la reunión justo ahora.

- ¡Olaf! – Anna no lo había visto durante todo el día. - ¿Dónde te metes?

- Estaba intentando comerme un helado, pero se ha acabado el de sabor a fresa…

- Ejem… ¿comer un helado? – Viola no sabía si estaba más sorprendida por un muñeco de nieve con nube sobre él que hablaba, o por el hecho de que quería comerse un helado. - ¿No sería eso canibalismo?

- ¿Por qué? – Olaf se dirigió a Viola con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… - Viola lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No creo que debas comer helados, Olaf. – Dijo la reina con la mano ocultando una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa sorprendió a Viola. Hasta ahora no la había visto sonreír ni una sola vez. A pesar de que la hubiera escondido con su mano, era una sonrisa cálida, que parecía que sólo guardaba para ciertas personas como aquel extraño amigo.

- ¿Por qué? – Olaf miraba a Elsa con ojos sorprendidos.

- Porque a lo mejor sí que es un poco como el canibalismo… - Elsa estaba divertida. Nunca se le había ocurrido que a un muñeco de nieve le gustaran los helados.

- Bueno… quizás… - Olaf parecía un poco triste. Pero se le pasó pronto. Se dio cuenta de que no había sido presentado. - ¡Hola! Soy Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos calentitos. – Olaf abrió sus brazos hacia Viola.

- Hola, Olaf. – Viola dijo con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano.- Yo soy Cesario.

- ¿No me das un abrazo? – Olaf dijo todo emocionado.

- ¡Pues claro! – Viola encontraba la situación demasiado extravagante. Si realmente no podía conquistar a Elsa para Orsino, eso no quería decir que no podía divertirse.

Viola dio un gran abrazo a Olaf, mojándose un poco el pecho en el proceso. Todo esto lo vio Elsa con gran diversión, la cual intentaba ocultar con la mano cubriendo su boca.

- Ejem… Con respecto a los expertos en el amor… - Sir Toby empezó a hablar.

- ¿Sí? – Se intersó Kristoff.

- ¿Cómo podrían ayudar a que alguien se enamore de alguien? – Sir Toby conocía de las intenciones de Orsino, y estaba empezando a pensar que el joven Cesario no estaba haciendo su labor.

- Bueno, yo no soy experto, pero no creo que se pueda forzar a nadie a enamorarse de otra persona. – Viola estaba viendo a dónde quería ir Sir Toby, y quiso cortarlo de raíz. Ahora estaba empezando a descubrir el lado amable de la reina. No quería que volviera a estar tensa. Descubrir lo que la hacía feliz era descubrir el camino hacia su corazón.

- En eso tienes razón. – Kristoff apoyó la opinión de Viola.- El amor es algo que se hace poco a poco. No aparece de la noche a la mañana. – Kristoff miraba a Anna directamente.

- Sí, mira yo con Hans… - Anna echó las manos hacia arriba mientras hablaba.- Aunque parezca el Príncipe Azul de tus sueños, puede que al final no sea más que un oportunista…

- Sí, bueno. Pero a veces puede pasar que uno esté enamorado… y el objeto de tu atención no te tenga en cuenta, a pesar de que tú puedas ser lo mejor para esa persona…- Sir Toby no había captado el mensaje de Cesario.

- Es muy presuntuoso pensar que uno es lo mejor para otra persona. Es esa otra persona la que debe decidirlo. – Viola quería pararle los pies a Sir Toby.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Cesario. – Elsa dijo en tono serio. Sabía perfectamente a dónde quería llegar Sir Toby. Y este se dio cuenta de que la conversación había acabado.

- Amor es poner las necesidades del otro por encima de las de uno mismo… - empezó a decir Olaf.

- Muy acertado. – Sir Andrew se metió en la conversación. – El pensar en la otra persona antes que en uno mismo es un signo de amor verdadero. Pero Cesario sabe cantarlo muy bien. En la corte de Orsino ha cantado muchas veces al amor. ¿Por qué no nos cantas un poco, Cesario, mientras nos tomamos unos whiskeys on the rocks? – Miró a la reina. – Supongo que en la sobremesa sí está permitido beber unos whiskeys…

- Claro, por supuesto. – Elsa había agasajado a sus invitados con los mejores vinos de Arendelle, pero al parecer Sir Andrew era un pozo sin fondo en lo que respecta al alcohol.

- ¡Yo quiero oír cantar a Cesario! – Olaf estaba muy emocionado por tener a un nuevo amigo.

- No soy muy bueno, la verdad…- Viola sabía que sus versos eran demasiado cursis y sólo a Orsino le gustaban.

- Por favor, Cesario. Nos encantará oíros.- Elsa dijo con una sonrisa. El hecho de que Cesario pareciera dejar de intentar conquistarla a favor de Orsino hizo que empezara a considerarlo como un amigo. Y como a todos los amigos, de vez en cuando hay que ponerlos en situaciones embarazosas.

- Si la reina lo ordena…- Viola vio el cambio de actitud de la reina con ella, y decidió seguirle el juego. Quizás haciéndose su amiga podría ver qué es lo que la podía enamorar. – Empezaré con unos versos de mi cosecha. Se titula "No me des la serenata".

Viola se aclaró la garganta, y empezó a recitar una vieja canción que había compuesto para molestar a Sebastián, cuando este había ido a dar una serenata a una las chicas de las que se había enamorado.

"No me des la serenata,

Oh maloliente mancebo.

No estoy inclinada,

A aceptar tu anzuelo.

Dijiste que me querías,

Dijiste que me amabas.

Pero con otra te veías,

Con otra me la dabas.

Mi amor nunca buscaste,

Sólo mi lozanía.

A cambio de tu voluble carácter,

Yo te echo este agua fría."

Elsa no podía contener la risa. Aunque se tapaba la boca con sus manos enguantadas, era evidente que estaba muy divertida por la canción que había escogido. Sí, quizás arrancarle una sonrisa era la forma más fácil de llegar a su corazón. Pero era un juego peligroso. Una vez que oyó la risa de Elsa, se quedó grabada en su ser. Oír esa risa despreocupada y cristalina podría ser como una droga. Ahora no pensaba nada más que en hacerla reír. ¿Eran esos los pensamientos que debía tener? La respuesta era un rotundo NO. Su propósito era que se enamorara de Orsino, no tomarle cariño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de la "inspirada" canción de Viola, todo el mundo estaba de mejor humor. Todos entraron en una relajada conversación.

- No me preguntes por qué… pero mi estación favorita es el verano.- Decía Olaf en esos momentos.

- ¿En serio? – Viola encontraba muy divertido al muñeco de nieve.

- Sí… - dijo Olaf con ojos soñadores. – La brisa cálida… los dientes de león… mi nieve tostándose al sol…

- Jaja, no lo mires así. Cuando lo hice pensaba que le gustarían los abrazos calentitos.- Elsa se rió con la mano en la boca cuando vio la expresión de Viola después de lo que Olaf había dicho.

- Bueno, si te gusta el verano, no seré yo quien te lo quite de la cabeza.- Dijo Viola soltando una gran carcajada.

- ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita, Cesario? – Olaf estaba interesado en saber su respuesta.

- Mi estación favorita es el otoño. Los bosques cerca de palacio son de hoja caduca. Es precioso ver todas las tonalidades de las hojas de los árboles, desde el verde intenso al rojo más encendido. – Viola empezaba a sentir nostalgia de su país.

- Y, ¿qué país es ese, Cesario? – La reina preguntó.

- Messaline, mi señora. – Dijo Viola con cuidado. No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería que la descubrieran.

- Messaline… hum… no he oído hablar de ese lugar.- ¿Está muy lejos?

- Sí, un poco lejos. Hacia el sur, mi señora. – Menos mal que su país estaba bastante al sur, y la reina no había oído hablar de él.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a Messaline! – Olaf estaba encantado con su nievo amigo. Porque ya consideraba amigo al joven paje.

- ¡Olaf! No es educado autoinvitarse – La reina de nuevo se rió, pero escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su mano enguantada. A Viola esto le resultaba muy extraño. Sin duda era una reina muy poderosa y respetada, pero parecía un poco insegura de su propia persona. Al principio parecía distante y fría. Eso se esperaba de la Reina del Hielo. Pero luego, en compañía de sus allegados, se mostraba amable y más despreocupada. Sin embargo, aún había algo que la hacía apartarse de los demás. La reina era un misterio para Viola.

Mientras Elsa regañaba a Olaf, Sir Toby se acercó disimuladamente a Viola.

- Muy bien, muchacho. Déjala que se confíe.- Le dijo Sir Toby a Viola en el oído.

- Sólo estoy creando conversación. – Viola no quería darle la mayor importancia. Se sentía un poco mal por dejar al descubierto las debilidades de la reina. Por un lado ese era su trabajo, pero por otro encontraba a la reina demasiado buena persona como para traicionarla. Sí, Sir Toby y Sir Andrew, a pesar de beber un poco más de lo que debían, se daban cuenta de que la reina estaba cada vez más desinhibida.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos. La reina debe de estar muy cansada.- Dijo Viola, la cual no quería que Sir Toby y Sir Andrew descubrieran más las debilidades de Elsa. En cierto modo sentía que traicionaba a la reina.

- ¡Pero Cesario! ¡Si todavía es muy temprano! – Olaf no quería que su nuevo amigo se fuera tan pronto.

- En realidad es pasada medianoche. – Dijo la reina que, además de estar cansada, percibió cierta premura en las palabras del paje. No sabía sus motivos, pero algo le dijo que Viola quería acabar la velada cuanto antes. – Deberíamos retirarnos. – La reina le mandó una sonrisa a Viola.

- Sí, claro, claro. – Sir Toby encontró extraño que Viola pareciera querer retirarse, pero después de ver que sabía cómo ablandar a la reina, se dijo para sí mismo que a lo mejor tenía algún plan preparado. – Mañana será un día duro. Tenemos que inspeccionar… dijo, ejem… recorrer el reino de Arendelle.

- ¡Ferpectamente! – Dijo Sir Andrew levantando la copa.

- Creo, mi señora, que el whiskey era de una gran calidad. – Viola cogió del brazo a Sir Andrew, y empezó a llevarlo a sus aposentos.

- Sí. Perdonadme por no advertíroslo. – La reina sabía que Sir Andrew había bebido demasiado, y no era debido a la calidad del whiskey, sino a su mala cabeza. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Cesario intentaba encubrirlo con un cumplido hacia la reina. Sin duda, este paje era muy atento y considerado.

- No es vuestra culpa, mi señora. – Viola entendió perfectamente la intención de Elsa.- Con vuestro permiso, nos retiramos.

Y con esas palabras los representantes de Iliria se fueron a sus aposentos.

Mientras Elsa se retiraba a su cuarto, Anna se aproximó a ella.

- Ha sido una velada muy agradable, ¿no crees? – Anna se dirigió a Elsa con una sonrisa, cogiéndola del brazo.

- Sí, mejor de lo que esperaba. – Elsa tenía una sonrisa serena en su boca.

- Deberíamos tener cenas así más a menudo. – Anna miraba a Elsa con ateción.

- Sí, supongo. – Elsa seguía de buen humor.

- ¿No crees que Cesario es muy apuesto? Y divertido, amable… - Anna tenía plasmada una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¡Anna! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Y con Kristoff contigo toda la velada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Elsa no podía creer que Anna se pusiera a hablar de otro hombre que no fuera su novio de esa manera.

- Kristoff está de acuerdo. Lo hemos estado comentando toda la velada. – Anna lo dijo como si no pasara nada.

- ¿Kristoff está de acuerdo? – Elsa cada vez entendía menos la relación de Anna y Kristoff.

- Pues claro. Kristoff tiene amigos expertos en el amor. – Anna no veía nada malo en lo que estaba diciendo.

- Anna, no puedes estar con Kristoff y Cesario a la vez. ¡Incluso si Kristoff está de acuerdo! – Elsa no creía que Anna se diera cuenta de lo inapropiado de esos pensamientos.

- ¡No! – Anna soltó una carcajada. – ¡No estoy interesada en Cesario! ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso? Kristoff y yo vamos despacio, pero nos amamos… aunque al principio creí que Cesario estaba interesado en mí… y… bueno… ya sabes cómo es eso de que alguien se interese en ti… te pones colorada… y sientes mariposillas… pero claro, no esa clase de mariposillas como cuando estás enamorada… no como con Kristoff… pero a veces puedes confundirte…

- ¡Anna! ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Por qué alabas a Cesario y ahora me dices que no te interesa? – Elsa estaba cada vez más confundida.

- Porque creo que le gustas. – Anna había visto las miradas de Cesario hacia Elsa. Eran miradas, cuanto menos, de interés. ¿Y qué otro interés podría tener que el de enamorarla? Claro que Anna no se daba cuenta de que la misión de Viola era enamorar a la reina, pero no para ella, sino para Orsino.

- ¡Oh! – Elsa se paró en seco, y la miró de forma totalmente sorprendida. ¿Cesario interesada por ella? No podía ser…

- Sí. Lo hemos estado hablado Kristoff y yo. Que sea tan amable… que intente ser divertido… que intente hacerse amigo de Olaf… en fin, Olaf quiere ser amigo de todo el mundo, pero, seamos realistas, ¿quién quiere ser amigo de un muñeco de nieve? No es que yo no quiera a Olaf, porque lo adoro, pero… - Anna a veces se metía en unos discursos que no sabía cómo acabar.

- Anna, todo el mundo quiere hacerse amigo de Olaf. – Elsa no sabía de nadie que no fuera amigo del muñeco de nieve.

- Bueno… aquí en Arendelle, sí. Pero los extranjeros lo encuentran extraño… - Olaf le había contado a Anna cómo la gente de otros lugares se asustaban de él la mayoría del as veces.

- ¿No quieren a Olaf? – Elsa de nuevo puso cara sorprendida.

- Esto… eso no es de lo que estábamos hablando. El caso es que creo que le gustas a Cesario. – Anna no quería bombardear con demasiada información a Elsa. Últimamente se había empezado a distanciar de nuevo. Ella decía que eran los deberes de la corte la que la apartaba de Anna. Por supuesto seguían cenando juntas, pero Elsa parecía muy estresada por sus obligaciones como regente. Lo que Anna no sabía era que Elsa quería dejar un poco de intimidad a Anna y a Kristoff. No quería ser el candelabro de la relación.

- No lo creo. Simplemente es un muchacho amable, nada más. – Elsa no era tan presuntuosa como para creer que todo el mundo que la conocía se enamoraría de ella al instante*.

- Creo que se interesaba más de lo normal. – Anna dijo con sonrisa pícara.

- Anna… - Elsa advirtió a su hermana.- Conozco esa mirada…

- ¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve? – Anna sabía que no debía presionar más a Elsa. Así que cambió de tema totalmente.

- Es un poco tarde… - Elsa se hacía la difícil.

- ¿Porfa…? – Anna sabía que ganaría la batalla, haciendo un puchero.

- Vale… - Elsa sabía que perdería la batalla desde el principio, pero le gustaba ver los pucheros de su hermana.

* Bueno, la autora no siempre está de acuerdo con sus personajes. ¡Me enamoré de Elsa al momento!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Después de estar gran parte de la noche haciendo muñecos de nieve, lo último que Elsa quería hacer era mostrar el reino a los ilirenses, tal y como estaba planeado. Así que se inventó una excusa para no ir con ellos: los asuntos del reino la mantenían muy ocupada. Lo malo es que ni siquiera era una excusa, sino que era cierto. Le hubiera gustado dormir un poco más, pero el deber le llamaba. Sin embargo dejó tiempo para reunirse con ellos durante la tarde. No quería que se estropearan las buenas relaciones con Iliria.

Pero claro, no podía dejar que anduviesen por ahí sin nadie que les mostrara el pequeño reino, así que encargó a Anna y a Kristoff esa tarea. Bueno, y a Olaf. Anna, por supuesto, quería dormir un poco más, pero Elsa no la dejó, creando un microclima bastante frío en su habitación. Anna tuvo que levantarse temprano para ir a atender a los invitados.

- ¿La reina no nos va a acompañar? – Viola preguntó con interés.

- Lo siento… Elsa dice que tiene mucho trabajo… - Empezó a decir Anna.

- Claro, claro. Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? – Dijo Viola, escondiendo cierta decepción.

- Yo creo que deberíamos ir a la aldea de artesanos, que está aquí al lado. – Dijo Kristoff en tono de buen humor. Anna se dio perfecta cuenta del tono de decepción de Cesario, y le hizo esconder una sonrisilla.

- Por supuesto. Nos gustaría ver el lugar donde se crearán las mercancías para el comercio con Iliria. – Sir Toby estaba interesado en el tratado comercial. Desgraciadamente, no era costumbre de la casa real el desayunar un carajillo*, y se encontraba extrañamente sobrio.

- ¡Claro! Me han dicho que hacen unas ropas de excelente calidad con la lana. – Viola sabía que la lana era una de las mercancías más vendidas por el reino de Arendelle.

- Exacto. ¡Vamos allá! – Anna dejo ver su entusiasmo habitual. A lo mejor a lo largo del día podía sacar algo en claro sobre las intenciones del paje.

El primer lugar al que fueron fue, por supuesto, a la zona del gremio de tejedores. En algunos lugares había lana virgen, dispuesta para ser hilada. En otros lugares se encontraban las hilanderas, manejando expertamente sus ruecas. Después, en los telares, Viola y los demás vieron cómo los hilos de lana se convertían en preciosos tapices. En otro lado las mujeres tejían jerseys y bufandas, y toda clase de ropas de lana. Viola estaba muy impresionada, porque Arendelle no sólo tenía la materia prima, sino que la manufactura era de muy buena calidad.

También estuvieron en el gremio de curtidores (el cual olía muy mal por tener las pieles recién extraídas de sus dueños secándose al sol), el gremio de tintadores, el de carpinteros, etc. Los ilirenses se quedaron maravillados de la importante artesanía de la que disfrutaba el reino de Arendelle.

Después de una mañana llena de gran actividad, decidieron, con la iniciativa de Sir Toby y Sir Andrew, de ir a la taberna para reponer fuerzas en la comida. Anna aprovechó la ocasión para sonsacar un poco a Cesario.

- Bueno, Cesario. – Anna era poco sutil.- ¿Te gusta nuestro reino?

- Sí. Me encanta. Y esto es sólo la capital, asumo. – Dijo Viola de forma amigable. Sabía lo habladora que era Anna. Había estado dando explicaciones sobre todas las actividades de su reino. La mayoría equivocadas, claro, pero allí estaba Kristoff para arreglar la situación. Parecía que Kristoff sabía mucho más sobre el reino que la princesa. Claro que Anna se había pasado gran parte de su vida encerrada en las paredes del castillo. Era muy comprensible.

- Sí. Es sólo la capital. – Dijo Anna siguiendo la conversación. – Tenemos más aldeas, y lugares de interés… como la Montaña del Norte.

- Bueno, si te gusta la escalada en hielo. - Kristoff no entendía cómo la montaña podía ser un lugar de interés.

- Bueno… no exactamente… - Viola no estaba acostumbrada al hielo. Su país estaba demasiado al sur como para disfrutar del frío propiamente dicho.

- ¡No, tonto! - Anna le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kristoff. – Es por el castillo. – Dijo Anna un poco más bajo de lo normal. Muy poca gente sabía lo del castillo de hielo de Elsa.

- ¿Castillo? ¿Tenéis otro castillo? – Viola estaba sorprendida.

- Shhh, baja la voz…- Anna le dijo a Viola. No quería que los demás se enterasen. Afortunadamente Sir Toby y Sir Andrew estaban ocupados con la bebida local.

- ¿Tenéis otro castillo? – Repitió Viola un poco más bajo.

- Exacto. Pero creo que la persona adecuada para que te de un tour es Elsa.- Anna quería ver la reacción del paje al mencionar el nombre de la reina.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Viola un poco sorprendida.

- Sí, ¿por qué? – Olaf estaba haciendo amigos con los lugareños, pero en cuanto oyó hablar del castillo se unió a la conversación.

- Bueno, es su lugar especial. – Anna se concentró detenidamente en la cara de Cesario.

Viola al principio se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Anna querría descubrir el lugar favorito de Elsa? Luego se interesó. Seguramente el lugar decía mucho de la personalidad de Elsa. Aunque había decidido no descubrirla ante Orsino, la reina era una persona que le interesaba mucho. No sabría decir la razón, pero le picaba la curiosidad.

Anna, que estaba atenta hasta al más minúsculo de los cambios en la cara de Cesario, se dio cuenta de que "este" se interesaba por ella. Por supuesto, ella asumió que era porque estaba enamorado de ella.

- ¿Su lugar especial? – Viola quería saber a qué se refería Anna.

- Sí. – Y Anna dejó de hablar con una sonrisa.

- ¿No vas a elaborar más?- Viola quería saber por qué rea su lugar especial.

- Digamos que es un castillo de hielo, que la reina construyó.- Kristoff no sabía las intenciones de Anna, y se adelantó a contestar.

- ¡Kristoff! ¡Era una sorpresa! – Dijo Anna dándole un codazo a Kristoff.

-¡Ouch! ¡No deberías darme esos codazos! Duelen, ¿sabes? – Kristoff puso un puchero. – Por eso prefiero a Sven. Nunca me da codazos.

- ¿Sven? – Viola se soprendió. - ¿Es tu… ejem… cómo lo diría…? – Viola no sabía cómo expresarlo sin ser maleducada.

- ¡No! ¡Jajaja! – Kristoff se dio cuenta de la dificultad de Cesario para expresarse. – No es como Oaken**… Sven es mi reno… - Kristoff terminó con una carcajada. Por supuesto no se dio cuenta de que tampoco era normal que hablara de su reno como si fuera una persona. Anna se dio cuenta de la cara que ponía Viola, así que decidió meter más leña en el fuego.

- Sí. Habla con su reno. Además su familia es un puñado de rocas. – Anna se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Viola aquí sólo podía poner una cara de total sorpresa. Por supuesto Olaf, Kristoff y Anna se rieron de ella.

- ¡Cesario! – Sir Toby estaba un poco achispado. - ¡Ya es hora de ir a ver a la reina! – le dijo con un guiño, el cual todo el mundo vio.

- ¡Es verdad! – Anna quería ver cómo Cesario se comportaba cuando estuviera con Elsa. - ¡Vamos! ¡Me ha dicho que va a ser una tarde especial!

El grupo se puso en pie enseguida, contagiándose del entusiasmo de Anna. Después de pagar, con una generosa propina para las taberneras, las cuales tuvieron que aguantar las bromas y los chistes malos de los ilirenses, se dispusieron a ir a la plaza del castillo.

Elsa estaba esperando a los visitantes en sus mejores galas. Iba a hacer que se divirtiesen. Un espectáculo de hielo y nieve, con la banda de música de su ejército para acompañar.

Elsa estaba nerviosa. A pesar de ser un país de mucho comercio exterior, las visitas diplomáticas no eran tan frecuentes. Por otro lado, aún no sabía si era adecuado mostrar sus poderes a los representantes de otros países. Quizás se sentirían intimidados.

Además de esas preocupaciones generales, estaba el hecho de que Cesario podría estar interesado en ella. No había tenido mucho contacto con el mundo en general, y el hecho de que alguien no allegado se interesara por ella le hacía sentir algo en el estómago. No, definitivamente no eran esas mariposillas que Anna describía cuando veía a Kristoff, pero no eran desagradables tampoco. Definitivamente, la conversación la noche anterior con Anna sobre el interés de Cesario la había puesto más nerviosa de lo normal. Decidió no hacer grandes demostraciones de sus poderes. Sólo cosas simples. No se sentía del todo cómoda con esa desazón que tenía en el estómago. ¿Y si en realidad Cesario estaba interesado por ella? ¿Estaba ella interesada por Cesario?

La respuesta era un rotundo NO. No lo conocía mucho. Era agradable y divertido, pero, ¿era leal y honesto? Para Elsa era de gran importancia el ser honesto. Por ahora lo parecía. Había declarado sus intenciones desde el principio. Estaba en Arendelle para ganar la mano de Elsa a favor de Orsino. Luego, ante la reiterada negativa de Elsa, había dicho que no perseguiría más el asunto. Lo había hecho hasta ahora pero, ¿podría fiarse de él?

Elsa no tenía mucha experiencia en lo que a relaciones personales se trataba, así que se sentía insegura ante la posibilidad de alguien interesado en ella. Había algo en Cesario que la hacía no fiarse. Quizás su juventud. En realidad, ¿cuán joven podía ser? ¡Ni siquiera tenía barba aún! En fin, era una locura. Si en algún momento el paje se dirigía a ella con alguna intención amorosa, debía dejarle muy claro que no tenía nada que hacer. Sí, desde luego. Esa era la mejor manera de resolver la situación. De todos modos, apartar a la gente se le daba muy bien.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Era realmente lo que quería? ¿Apartar a la gente cuando mostraban algún interés? A pesar de haber preparado una tarde de diversión para los visitantes, Elsa se sentía un poco deprimida. A pesar de haber recuperado a Anna, aún sentía el peso de la soledad de tantos años.

Vio llegar a sus invitados. Puso su mejor sonrisa para recibirlos. No era de buena educación demostrar sus sentimientos de aislamiento y soledad.

- ¿Queréis patinar? - Elsa dijo a todos los presentes con una sonrisa.

- Como queráis. – Viola se inclinó cortésmente.

* Para los que no lo sepan, un carajillo es un café con un chorreón de alguna bebida alcohólica, sobre todo coñac.

** Bueno, he visto por ahí que muchos dicen que Oaken es gay. Al parecer el tipo de su "familia" es su pareja.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- ¿Sabes patinar, Cesario? - Preguntó Anna.

- Pues la verdad es que no.- Viola era del sur, y allí se veía poco la nieve.

- Elsa te puede enseñar. Es muy buena maestra. ¡Mira cómo yo patino! – Anna hizo una pirueta, y luego se estrelló contra Sven.

- Ya veo… - Viola dijo con una sonrisilla.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy mala maestra? – Elsa había visto la sonrisa de Viola, y se sintió un poco ofendida. Su pregunta estaba llena de malicia.

- Eeee… no… claro que no, majestad. – Dijo Viola un poco cortada. No quería enfadar a la reina.

- No me llames majestad. Llámame Elsa. – Dijo la reina, a la cual, a pesar de su apariencia distante, no le gustaba el trato tan formal.

- Claro. Podéis llamarme Vi… ejem… Cesario. – Viola se dio cuenta enseguida del desliz.

- ¿Vi… Cesario? – Elsa se dio cuenta de que la cara de Viola había cambiado y se había puesto pálida. ¿Acaso había suplantado al verdadero Cesario?

- Víctor Cesario… ejem… tengo dos nombres y… bueno… a veces… alguna gente… me llama Víctor… o Víctor Cesario… lo cual es muy largo… pero la mayoría me llama Cesario… - Sabía que estaba divagando, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

- Entonces… ¿Víctor, o Cesario? – Dijo Elsa, la cual no se tragó del todo lo del doble nombre. La cara del paje hacía pensar que había dicho algo indebido. Quizás el verdadero Cesario estaba encerrado en un calabozo y este muchacho estaba suplantándolo… lo haría investigar. Pero por ahora haré como que no me importa.

- Cesario, mi señora… digo… Elsa. Casi todo el mundo me llama así. – Viola estaba recuperándose del susto. La reina parecía haberse tragado lo de los dos nombres.- Sólo mi madre me llama Víctor Cesario, y siempre cuando está muy enfadada conmigo. – Terminó Viola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Muy bien, Cesario. ¡Vamos a patinar! – Elsa vio la sonrisa del paje, y pensó que a lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado melodramática. No todo el mundo tenía por qué tener dos caras como Hans.

Elsa hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano, y creó unos patines para Cesario en un chasquido de sus dedos. Viola, al sentir los patines bajo sus pies, se puso nerviosa y empezó a trastabillar. Elsa la cogió rápidamente por las manos, y tiró de ella suave pero constantemente, para mantener un ritmo tranquilo, y que Cesario pudiera adaptar su equilibrio.

Cuando Viola sintió las manos de Elsa, se sorprendió de sentirlas cálidas. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que era la Reina de Hielo. Elsa exhibía una gran sonrisa, y Viola no pudo más que preguntar.

- ¿Por qué esa gran sonrisa, Elsa? – Viola estaba deslumbrada por la sonrisa relajada y distendida de la reina.

- No es porque lo hagas mal…- Elsa dejó de sonreír en ese momento. No quería que Cesario creyera que se estaba riendo de ella.

- No, no te preocupes, puedes reírte de mí si quieres. – Viola sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio desaparecer la sonrisa de la reina.

- No, no estaba sonriendo por cómo lo haces. – Elsa pensó que mejor iba a responder con honestidad.- La verdad es que me encanta cuando otra gente disfruta de mis poderes tanto como yo.

- Bueno, por ahora estoy disfrutando. – Dijo Viola más animada, una vez que volvió a ver la sonrisa plasmada en la cara de Elsa.

- Sí, bueno. No es sólo tú. Es todo el mundo. – Elsa vio que Cesario le sonreía amablemente, así que bajó un poco la guardia. – Me alegro de no tener que esconder mis poderes.

-Sí. Los secretos son una pesada carga. – Viola dijo en un suspiro, casi inaudiblemente.

- ¿Tienes algún secreto, Cesario? – Dijo Elsa, que tenía un oído muy fino.

- ¡No! – Viola se puso pálida. – Eee, claro que no… en fin… siempre están las historias embarazosas que los padres cuentan de cuando eres pequeño… - otra vez estaba divagando, pero tenía que salir de este atolladero rápidamente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué has dicho eso? – Elsa estaba empezando a pensar que Cesario no era lo que parecía.

- Bueno, supongo que porque debe de ser verdad. – dijo Viola firmemente, para hacer pensar a la reina que hablaba con total honestidad. – Yo una vez tuve que guardar un secreto… y hasta que no lo supieron los demás no dormí bien…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué secreto era ese? – Elsa estaba poniendo a prueba a Cesario.

- Bueno… estaba con mi hermano montando a caballo… y él se cayó y se hizo daño en la pierna… y, bueno… no quiso que nadie lo supiera… para… - Viola estaba mintiendo a marchas forzadas – para que mis padres le dejaran volver a montar…

- ¿Y al final se descubrió? – Elsa dudaba. Cesario parecía titubear, pero también parecía difícil inventarse una historia tan elaborada en unos segundos. Una de dos, o era un completo embaucador, o estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Sí… alguien nos vio cabalgar desde lejos y… - Viola estaba un poco perdida en la mentira – y le vio caer. Al día siguiente todo el mundo lo sabía… - Uff, parecía que la mentira había llegado a su fin.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estás patinando perfectamente? Ni siquiera te estoy ayudando desde hace un rato. – Elsa se dio por satisfecha con la historia, por ahora. Así que cambió de tópico en la conversación. Ya mandaría a alguien indagar en el pasado de Cesario.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ni me había dado cuenta! ¡Realmente eres una gran maestra! – Viola se dio cuenta de que estaba patinando perfectamente. Bueno, hasta que cierta pelirroja se atravesó.

¡Booooooommmm!

Anna no iba mirando, para variar, y se dio de lleno con Viola. Ambas cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Mira por dónde vas! – Anna por supuesto no tenía ninguna culpa.

- Lo siento, Alteza. – Viola debía disculparse a pesar de que la que no iba mirando por donde iba era Anna.

- No me llames así. Tampoco soy tan alta… llámame Anna. – Anna parecía que tenía sus partes vitales totalmente a salvo.

- C-claro, Anna. Lo siento. No miré por dónde iba… - Viola se empezó a poner de pie, pero aún no había aprendido muy bien la técnica, por lo que volvió a caer de culo.

Elsa vio lo cómico de la situación y, después de ver que no les había pasado nada, empezó a reírse. Por supuesto, tal y como Viola comprobó, la risa estaba escondida detrás su mano. Desde su lugar en el suelo, pudo admirar la belleza despreocupada de una reina que se pasaba sus ratos libres haciendo pistas de patinaje para sus súbditos. Viola la encontró fascinante. Se quedó mirándola mientras se reía, tanto de Anna como de la propia Viola.

- Ven, dame la mano. – Elsa le ofreció la mano para poder levantarse. El ofrecimiento estaba adornado con una bella sonrisa.

- Gracias. - Viola cogió la mano, e intentó ponerse de pie en equilibrio. Sin embargo, aún no sabía como estar quieta, así que se trastabilló un poco. Con tan mala suerte que Elsa inadvertidamente tocó su pecho para ayudarla a equilibrarse. Viola se apartó rápidamente. Aunque llevaba el pecho vendado, aún se notaban unas protuberancias que no debían de estar ahí si uno era un hombre. Por su parte, Elsa primero se sorprendió por encontrar algo que no debía de estar ahí, y luego por lo rápido que Viola se apartó. Esto hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo de forma poco ceremoniosa. Elsa estaba encima de Viola, tocando partes que en un cuerpo normal de hombre no debían de estar. Estaba allí, mirando con sorpresa a Viola, la cual no sabía dónde meterse.

- Esto… Elsa…- Anna vio que su hermana estaba en medio de la plaza tocando más de lo debido a un extraño. Bueno, Cesario no era tan extraño, pero y visitante al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Sí? – dijo Elsa en tono muy alto mirando a Anna totalmente desconcertada.

- Creo que deberías… ya sabes… ¿ponerte en pie? – Anna estaba emocionada por que Elsa demostrara tanto interés por alguien de otro sexo. En fin, ella había creído que era totalmente frígida. Hasta ahora nunca se había interesado amorosamente por nadie. Si embargo, no era una postura apropiada para que la viera todo el mundo en medio de la plaza.

- ¡Claro! – Elsa, de nuevo lanzando un agudo, se levantó todo lo deprisa que pudo.

Viola había sido descubierta por la reina, y estaba totalmente pálida. No sabía qué hacer. Mejor hablar con ella a solas cuanto antes, para que no se lo dijera a nadie. Sobre todo, ni Sir Toby ni Sir Andrew debían saber nada.

- Ejem.. Elsa… - empezó a decir Viola. - ¿Podemos hablar? – Se atragantó un poco.- ¿A solas?

- Sí. Creo… creo que es lo mejor… - Elsa quería saber a ciencia cierta que lo que había tocado eran los atributos de una mujer. – Vayamos a mi despacho.

Y con eso, Viola y Elsa se apresuraron a llegar al despacho de la reina, dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes.

* * *

NA: Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué pasa aquí? – Elsa empezó a atacar en cuanto cerró el despacho. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

- Esto… - Viola se cogía nerviosa el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Vas a hablar ya? – Elsa estaba impaciente. El hecho de que la hubieran mentido tan deliberada y rotundamente le hacía estar furiosa. Esto se empezó a notar en el frío ambiente que se estaba creando, y en los carámbanos que empezaron a salir del techo. Todo empezó a cubrirse de escarcha.

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada…- Dijo Viola viendo que Elsa se estaba poniedo muy nerviosa. Los nervios no eran buenos para la reina, y de eso se dio cuenta enseguida Viola.

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Me has mentido descaradamente! ¡Eres una mujer! – Elsa no debería estar tan enfadada con Viola. Al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada más que ser amable y cortés. Pero el hecho de que se estaba empezando a hacer ilusiones sobre un posible admirador hasta nada más unos segundos, no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Por supuesto que se había ilusionado con Cesario. No es que estuviera enamorada ni nada. No habían pasado el suficiente tiempo. Pero el saber que alguien podía estar interesado en ella le hacía tener esas placenteras cosquillitas en el estómago. ¡Y ahora resulta que es una mujer!

- Sí, bueno. Pero es en lo único que he mentido. – Viola estaba dispuesta a defenderse de cualquier malentendido.

- ¡P- pero…! – Elsa empezó a decir, pero Viola la interrumpió, viendo que debía explicar todo antes de que Elsa llegara a conclusiones erróneas.

- ¡Déjame que te explique! – Viola dijo levantando las manos como señal de apaciguamiento.

- Está bien. Te doy medio minuto. – Dijo Elsa cruzándose de manos.

- Verás… en mi país soy una princesa. Soy la mayor de los hermanos pero… - Viola estaba un poco nerviosa al tener que descubrirse - …pero el caso es que no son tan liberales como aquí. El heredero al trono es mi hermano pequeño. Y, bueno, sólo quiero demostrar que puedo ser un perfecto caballero, y que puedo reinar igual o mejor de lo que lo haría mi hermano. – Viola dio un suspiro, después de haberse quitado ese peso de encima. La verdad es que guardar un secreto es una carga muy pesada.

- ¿Y por qué has venido para pedir mi mano? – Elsa no entendía por qué Cesario estaba en su reino.

- Bueno… Orsino me dijo que si le servía bien me daría buenas referencias. Por supuesto él tampoco sabe que soy una mujer… - Se apresuró a decir Viola. – Ni que soy princesa… Sólo piensa que soy un noble que quiere hacerse un buen nombre.

- Pero, ¿no te parece un poco extraño venir a coquetear conmigo?- Elsa no se podía creer que había estado creándose ilusiones por una mujer.

- Bueno… Orsino es muy raro… - Viola empezó a decir. – Esta fue la única forma de servirle que le pareció bien. Está todo el rato en la luna de Valencia, la verdad… - Viola se quedó pensativa. – No hice muy buena elección al escogerlo a él como referencia, la verdad… - Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Elsa se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Al ver que Viola no decía nada más, empezó de nuevo con las preguntas.

- ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo, o me estás mintiendo de nuevo? Contigo es difícil. Mientes demasiado bien. – Elsa estaba totalmente a la defensiva.

- Todo esto es verdad. – Dijo Viola con pesadumbre.- Pero claro, no tienes forma de saber si te estoy mintiendo. Mi país está demasiado lejos como para que preguntes por mí. – Viola agachó la cabeza con desánimo.

- ¿Por qué viniste tan lejos entonces? – Elsa quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

- Bueno… en los países cercanos todos me conocen… de asuntos oficiales y eso… - Viola estaba dispuesta a ser todo lo más sincera posible para que Elsa no la viera como una mentirosa más. Se había empezado a encariñar con la gente en Arendelle. Sobre todo con Elsa. Lo cual era un pensamiento que rumiaría más tarde. A solas, a poder ser.

- Ajá… - Elsa vio que la respuesta era razonable. – Entonces… ¿no aceptan mujeres en el trono en tu país? – Elsa sentía curiosidad por las costumbres de otros sitios, además de por la historia personal de Cesario. Por cierto… ¿Cesario era su verdadero nombre?- ¿En realidad te llamas Cesario?

- No… y no.- Viola respondió a ambas preguntas, las cuales habían sido lanzadas cual flechas. Elsa se dio cuenta de que había preguntado varias cosas sin dejar que Viola respondiera, así que se rió, llevándose la mano a la boca. Viola también rió.- Je. No, no aceptan mujeres en el trono. Y… bueno… me llamo Viola.

- ¿Vi… Cesario? ¿Por casualidad Víctor Cesario? – Elsa le estaba tomando el pelo descaradamente.

- Sí… Vi… Cesario… Viola, la verdad. – La princesa se rió un poco. Todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por haber sido descubierta.

- En fin… por ahora esto tendrá que valer…- dijo Elsa pensativamente.- ¿Debería decírselo a los demás? – Más que una pregunta para Viola era una pregunta para ella misma. Puso su mano en su mentó de forma pensativa.

- Bueno, majest… digo… Elsa . – Viola soltó una risa nerviosa. – La verdad es que preferiría que no lo supiera nadie… -Viola se mesó el pelo nerviosamente.

- Supongo que si quieres buenas referencias no querrás que Orsino lo sepa. Así que ni Sir Toby ni Sir Andrew deben saberlo… - Elsa se paró a pensar un momento. Mientras, Viola esperaba que la reina no la descubriera ante todos. – Pero Anna y Kristoff deberían saberlo al menos… - siguió diciendo Elsa.

- Bueno, la verdad es que preferiría que ellos tampoco lo supieran… si no es mucho pedir… - Viola estaba totalmente avergonzada, pero no quería ser descubierta, y que todo el mundo supiera que era una farsante. La verdad a veces duele demasiado. Pero eso era lo que era: era una mentirosa.

- No creo que sea buena idea… Anna se está empezando a hacer ideas equivocadas sobre ti… - Elsa empezó a admitir.

- ¿Ideas equivocadas? – Viola no tenía ni la menor idea de qué quería decir la reina.

- Sí… bueno… ejem… - Elsa estaba un poco nerviosa por tener que decir esto. – Cree que tienes un interés amoroso por mí… - Elsa estaba toda colorada al decirlo. Color que se contagió en las mejillas de Viola. Viola estaba sonrojada por dos razones: primero, porque era una idea un poco loca, y, segundo y más preocupante, porque podría tener cierto atisbo de verdad. En fin, no estaba interesada amorosamente por Elsa, pero estaba totalmente interesada por la reina. Era una clase interés que no clasificaría de "amoroso" de forma clara, pero se le parecía mucho.

- ¿Per-perdón? – Viola se aturulló ante las palabras de Elsa.

- Sí… al parecer… Anna dice… que te fijas mucho en mí…- Elsa no sabía de dónde le venía todo ese coraje para hablar de algo tan personal. Sin duda, las conversaciones que tocaban temas personales no eran su fuerte.

- Ejem… con todo respeto, majest… ejem… Elsa… - Viola no sabía dónde esconderse. – No es que no me parezcas una persona interesante… pero mi interés era meramente… meramente… - Viola no sabía cómo acabar. La verdad es que su interés iba más allá de lo políticamente correcto, pero como no sabía darle nombre, se empecinó en la negativa de todo interés. – Lo que quiero decir…- Viola estaba empezando a emitir algunos agudos. – En fin… se suponía que debía conquistarte para Orsino…- Viola fue a lo seguro. La verdad era segura. Cualquier otra especulación era algo que no podría controlar. Y perder el control era algo que no quería hacer en estos momentos, justo después de haber sido descubierta en una gran mentira.- Se supone que debía observarte con atención para descubrir tus…

- Debilidades y exponerme ante Orsino. – Elsa acabó la frase con decepción en su tono. Decepción debida a que no parecía haber despertado un genuino interés en Viola, sino que era sólo para poder tener buenas referencias. Aunque Viola era mujer, Elsa se encontró decepcionada de que no se interesara por ella por ella misma. Este era un pensamiento que debería analizar más detenidamente en un futuro a solas. Pero no era ahora el tiempo de hacerlo.

- Sí. – Dijo Viola con un suspiro. – Lo… ¿lo siento? – Se encogió de hombros pidiendo disculpas.

- Muy bien. – Elsa puso su cara más regia. – Sigo pensando que lo mejor es que al menos Anna y Kristoff sepan que eres una mujer. No quiero malentendidos futuros. – Dijo Elsa con gran determinación.

- Muy bien. – Viola no podía más que aceptar la decisión de la reina. – Pero, ¿no a Sir Toby, Sir Andrew, u Orsino? ¿Por favor? – Viola puso ojos de corderito. Ante ese ataque frontal, Elsa no pudo más que aceptar.

- No, nadie más lo sabrá. – A Elsa le caía bien Viola. No había intentado forzarla a guardar el secreto.

- Uff… gracias. – Dijo Viola con una gran sonrisa y agradecimiento.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en mi corte. Yo también puedo dar referencias de ti. – Dijo Elsa, intentando que Viola no se fuera. Por alguna razón, seguía queriendo estar en su compañía. Quizás era su amabilidad y cortesía, o quizás algo más. Pero Elsa había hecho un hueco en su corazón para Viola.

- No quiero ser desagradecida… Elsa… pero… no creo que mis padres aceptaran la recomendación de una mujer…- Dijo Viola con pesadumbre.

- ¿Y realmente quieres hacerte un nombre leyendo poesía mala y cantando entre suspiros? – Dijo Elsa de forma picaresca. Ante esa imagen, Viola no pudo más que soltar una sonora carcajada.

- La verdad es que no. – Dijo Viola entre risas. – Orsino es un pelmazo.

Ambas empezaron a reírse con ganas. Por supuesto, Elsa se escondió detrás de su mano.

- No hagas eso…- Dijo Viola apartándole la mano de la boca. – Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. – Viola le sonrió. Ambas tenían las mejillas encendidas, ante el espontáneo gesto de Viola. Por supuesto, ambas escondieron su azoramiento diciéndose internamente que el color era debido a la risa, no al extraño gusanillo que se despertó en lo más recóndito de su ser.

* * *

NA: Hoy ha estado todo el día nevando, y me he encontrado muy inspirada :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Viola estaba nerviosa. ¿Quizás se había tomado demasiadas confianzas con la reina? Solamente le había dicho que tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro. Debería contenerse más ese tipo de comentarios. Aunque fuera la pura verdad. Por supuesto que Elsa se había puesto colorada. Había sido demasiado directa. Y, por lo que Viola sabía, Elsa era una persona reservada. No tímida, porque cuando tenía que decir algo lo decía directamente. Pero se reservaba sus pensamientos para ella misma. Sin duda tantos años de soledad la había hecho ser un poco distante.

Viola empezó a autoanalizarse. ¿Por qué sitió ese calorcillo interno al tocar la mano de Elsa? ¿O al ver su sonrisa? ¿O al ver el rosado de sus mejillas? Era cierto que nunca había sido una mujer muy femenina. Por supuesto que sabía comportarse como una verdadera dama, pero también era cierto que de vez en cuando se había escapado con su hermano para aprender esgrima, montar a caballo, o irse de cacería. Ella se lo había tomado como parte de su aprendizaje para ser en un futuro la reina de su país. Por supuesto nadie le había tomado en serio, ni siquiera su hermano, al que siempre ganaba en sus combates con el florete. Ni qué decir tiene, sus padres no sabían ni la mitad de las actividades poco femeninas que le gustaba practicar. En eso su hermano la cubría bastante. Bien fuera porque no quería que supieran que ella le ganaba con el florete, o porque realmente no la veía como una amenaza a la hora de conseguir el trono.

Así pues, aunque Viola no era la mujer más femenina del mundo, tampoco nunca se había interesado por el mismo sexo, en plan romántico. Alguna vez había admirado la buena figura de alguna visita en la corte, pero nunca se había encontrado interesada por nadie en especial. Sin embargo, Elsa tenía algo especial. Quizás esos poderes que la rodeaban de un aura mágica, o quizás su sonrisa, o la forma en que a veces se retraía de los demás; la dulzura de su carácter, mezclada con cierta frialdad. Había algo en Elsa que la empujaba a querer saber más sobre su persona. Nunca le había pasado eso con nadie. Le interesaban algunas personas, pero no hasta el punto de querer conocer hasta el mínimo detalle de las mismas. Con Elsa era diferente. En tan pocos días, a lo sumo dos, la reina la tenía intrigada.

Por supuesto, dos días no eran suficientes como para sentirse enamorada. Para Viola el amor venía del conocimiento de la otra persona y de su confianza. Y eso era algo que sólo se conseguía con el tiempo. No, Viola no creía en el amor a primera vista.

Todos esos pensamientos le corrían por la cabeza mientras Elsa había ido a por su hermana y a por Kristoff, para informarles del hecho de que Cesario, era en realidad Viola. Elsa se había excusado fuera del despacho con gran rapidez después de que Viola le dijera que tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Elsa no sabía cómo tomarse ese cumplido, así que se le ocurrió que mejor se marchaba, con la excusa de buscar a su hermana.

Los pensamientos de Elsa no eran muy diferentes a los de Viola. El hecho de que se hubiese puesto nerviosa por el inesperado cumplido le había hecho reflexionar. ¿Qué buscaba Elsa en otra persona? ¿Quizás era posible, si no enamorarse, sí interesarse de forma romántica por otra persona en tan poco tiempo? ¿Era el amor una puerta abierta?

Sus más firmes convicciones le decían que no. Además, Viola era una mujer. Elsa nunca se había imaginado con nadie, era cierto, pero siempre había asumido que, cuando tuviera pareja, sería un hombre. Pero Elsa se daba cuenta de que eso era un mero convencionalismo. Siendo siempre diferente a los demás a cause de sus poderes, no le asustaba el hecho de ser un poco más diferente todavía.

Siendo pragmáticos, sus súbditos deberían estar más preocupados de una reina con poderes que había congelado su país, a una reina que se interesaba por las mujeres. Así que, pensando fríamente, no era una gran preocupación el sentirse atraída por las mujeres. El problema era, en realidad, sentirse atraída por cierta mujer. Cuando se personaliza, es cuando aparecen las dudas. ¿Es esa persona la correcta? ¿O simplemente estoy transmitiendo toda mis esperanzas en una idealización? Ese era el verdadero problema de Elsa. ¿Estaba depositando sus anhelos en la primera persona que le hacía sentir diferente?

Por supuesto que Elsa sería cauta. Al fin y al cabo, no te puedes casar con alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

Así pues, Elsa fue a buscar a Anna y a Kristoff. No quería que ambos, Anna sobre todo, se hicieran ninguna idea equivocada sobre Viola, o Cesario, como ellos la conocían.

- Anna, Kristoff, ¿podéis venir un momento a mi despacho? – Elsa se había aproximado a donde ellos se encontraban.

La verdad es que ambos estaban desconcertados por lo que había pasado en la pista de patinaje. De pronto Elsa y Cesario estaban en una situación comprometida en el suelo, y al instante siguiente habían decidido irse par estar a solas. Ambos habían especulado sobre el significado de ese comportamiento tan extraño. Pero no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión. Aunque Anna era partidaria de pensar que había surgido la llama del amor, Kirstoff le puso los pies en la tierra y le dijo que eso era imposible. Elsa no era una mujer de temperamento fogoso. Era más bien fría y calmada. No por nada era la Reina de Hielo. No, debía ser algún otro asunto. Quizás algo relacionado con Orsino, o el tratado con Iliria. Sin embargo, era algo también improbable. Ya se había hablado todo lo que se tenía que hablar sobre esos temas.

Realmente Anna y Kristoff estaban a oscuras. No tenían ni idea de por qué se habían ido tan súbitamente. Y tampoco tenían ni idea de por qué Elsa venía un poco acelerada y les había llamado para ir a su despacho. Ambos estaban en ascuas por saber qué era lo que pasaba.

- Perfecto. Ya estamos a solas.- Dijo Elsa cerrando la puerta detrás de su hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa, Elsa? ¿Pasa algo malo? – Anna preguntó con algo de preocupación en su voz. Por su parte, Kristoff estaba atento a lo que pudiera pasar.

A ambos les extrañó que Cesario estuviera un poco apartado, y con un poco de palidez mostrándose en su rostro.

- Veréis… - empezó a decir Elsa. – Tenemos… tenemos algo que deciros… - Elsa hizo una pausa para mirar a Viola y que esta diera su consentimiento.

Viola asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Elsa, no puedes casarte con alguien a quien acabas de conocer! – Exclamó Anna antes de que Elsa empezara a decir ni una palabra.

- Anna… cálmate… - empezó a decir Elsa, moviendo las manos de arriba hacia abajo como para apaciguarla.

- ¡Pero es lo que tú me dijiste! ¡Si no conoces a Cesario! – Anna estaba totalmente excitada. – Yo te dije que Cesario estaba interesado por ti, pero no te dije que te lanzaras a casarte con él a las primeras de cambio…

- Anna…- Elsa dijo un poco impaciente.

- ¡Ni Anna ni nada! Es cierto que tenías razón con Hans, pero con Kristoff siempre me has dicho que me lo tome con calma… y ahora tú…

-¡Anna! – Elsa tuvo que hacerse oír por encima de la retahíla de Anna. – ¡No es nada por el estilo! ¡Es otra cosa!

Ante el tono alto de Elsa, Anna se calló.

- Entonces, ¿qué es? – Anna puso cara de curiosidad.

- Si la dejaras hablar a lo mejor ya nos hubiéramos enterado. – Kristoff apuntó, ante lo cual Anna le sacó la lengua.

- Sí, muy madura. – Dijo Kristoff cruzándose de brazos. – Elsa, ¿puedes por favor decirnos lo que tienes que decir?

- Bueno… veréis… es algo… - Elsa no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

- Soy una mujer. – Atajó Viola, que veía que la cosa se estaba complicando más de lo necesario.

- ¿Cómo? – Exclamaron Anna y Kristoff a la vez con cara incrédula.

- Sí, bueno… yo caí encima de ella… Viola… - dijo Elsa de forma vaga. – Y… digamos que me di cuenta… me di cuenta de que era una mujer…

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Dijo Anna toda sorprendida.

- Ejem… no quiero dar detalles, la verdad… - dijo Elsa poniéndose colorada.

- Cuando cayó me tocó el pecho sin querer. – Viola era más atrevida que Elsa.

- ¡Ah!- Anna y Kristoff pusieron cara como de estar totalmente despistados. La verdad es que todavía no había entrado en su cerebro el hecho de que Cesario era en realidad una mujer.

- ¿Y por qué te haces pasar por hombre? – Dijo Kristoff, que salió antes que Anna del ensimismamiento.

- Es una historia larga… - empezó a decir Viola.

- ¿Y por qué te interesas por Elsa? – Anna acabó de procesar sus ideas sobre Cesario, y sin duda una de ellas era que el paje estaba interesado amorosamente en su hermana.

- Ejem… yo… - Todo el mundo se quedó a la expectativa de ver lo que Viola respondía, sobre todo Elsa. Al parecer su corazón empezó a hacer cosas raras con la anticipación de saber lo que diría a continuación Viola. – Yo sólo estaba siendo amable… - Acabó Viola con un suspiro.

Por supuesto que sólo estaba siendo amable. ¿En qué había estado pesando Elsa? Viola sólo había interpretado un papel. El papel de caballero galán y gentil. Eso era todo.

- Pues parecía que te interesabas por mi hermana. – Anna dijo al universo en general, como si fuera una verdad muy obvia.

Viola, ante dicha afirmación, que en cierto modo era verdad, sólo abrió los ojos como platos, y no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

- No le hagas caso. – Dijo Kristoff, que tenía mucha más cabeza que Anna. – Anna siempre está emparejando a la gente. – Kristoff había visto algo en Viola, pero si existía algo de verdad en lo que decía Anna, era mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso, y no forzarlas. Anna, aunque con buenas intenciones, era una bocazas.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto. No le digáis nada a nadie sobre el tema. Sobre todo a Sir Toby y a Sir Andrew. – Dijo Elsa acordándose de lo que era importante.

- ¿No quieres que lo sepan? – Preguntó Anna.

- No… si no es mucha molestia… - Dijo Viola. – Cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor.

- ¿Y Olaf? – Preguntó Anna, la cual tenía un cariño especial por el muñeco de nieve.

- Pues… - Viola puso cara de no saber qué contestar.

- Sí, a Olaf también deberíamos decírselo… pero con cautela. – Dijo Elsa. – Olaf es un poco despistado… pero es de confianza.

- Bueno… - Viola no podía más que asentir a lo que dijera Elsa. Estaba completamente en sus manos. Quizás más de lo que ella misma pudiera saber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? - Olaf no entendía muy bien eso de que Cesario fuera ahora una chica.

- Bueno… Olaf… es una historia un poco larga… - Elsa intentaba explicar con palabras que el muñeco de nieve pudiera entender que Cesario era en realidad una mujer disfrazada de hombre.

- ¿Pero por qué Cesario quiere ser una mujer? – Olaf no entendía del todo la situación.

- No, Olaf. No es que quiera ser una mujer… - intervino Viola.- Es que soy una mujer-

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás vestida de hombre? – Olaf es un poco simple, y las cosas complicadas no las pillaba.

- Verás, te contaré toda la historia.- Dijo Viola, con mucha paciencia.

- Sí, eso es lo mejor. Yo tampoco sé por qué estás vestida de hombre. – Anna había comprendido el concepto, pero no sabía de la historia de Viola.

Viola explicó como mejor pudo la imposibilidad de tener una reina en su país, debido a las leyes que no la dejaban a ella, aunque era la mayor, ser sucesora en el trono. Así pues decidió demostrar a todo el mundo que podía hacer lo mismo que un hombre. Por qué fue a un país lejano para hacerse pasar por hombre y obtener buenas referencias como sirviente de un gran señor. Y cómo había acabado haciéndose pasar por paje en la corte de Orsino. Cómo los había engañado para que creyeran que era un joven que quería servir a Orsino, y cómo este le había mandado cortejar a la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

- Y por eso es importante que nadie en Iliria sepa que soy una mujer. No me darían las referencias que yo quiero. – Acabó Viola, después de una larga explicación.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí a servir a Elsa? – Anna le había tomado cariño, y no quería que se fuera con la comitiva de Iliria.

- Bueno… no creo que mis padres aceptaran ninguna recomendación de una mujer… sin querer ofender a la reina… - dijo Viola con tristeza. La verdad es que no quería dejar Arendelle. Ahora que todo se sabía se sentía más cómoda allí. Además, la corte de Orsino era un poco estrafalaria, con tantas canciones y poemas de amor.

- No, no me ofendes. Es cierto que soy una mujer. – Dijo Elsa con una tímida sonrisa.

- Si te quedas aquí como representante de Orsino quizás puedas tener su recomendación. – Dijo Anna, la cual estaba empezando a trazar un plan. No entendía cómo una mujer, por el hecho de ser mujer, no podía gobernar. Su hermana era una gran gobernante, por ejemplo. Nadie cuestionaba su autoridad. Y no era por que tuviera el poder de conjurar un invierno eterno si la gente se oponía. Todo el mundo sabía que jamás haría eso. Todo el mundo quería a su reina en Arendelle.

- Anna tiene razón. Escribiré a Orsino y le diré que será un honor tenerte en nuestra corte, como embajador de Iliria en Arendelle. – Dijo Elsa, la cual no quería perder la compañía de Viola. Entre otras cosas, quería saber hasta dónde llegaban esos sentimientos que, sin aún ponerles nombre, estaban despertando dentro de su ser.

Así pues, todo se hizo como Elsa dijo. Por supuesto, la respuesta de Orsino no se hizo esperar. La paloma mensajera llegó en pocos días, con una respuesta afirmativa. Al parecer el hecho de que Cesario se quedara allí le daba esperanzas a Orsino de que Elsa estaba empezando a ablandarse. Y eso era cierto. Elsa estaba empezando a ablandarse, pero no como Orsino querría. Sir Toby y Sir Andrew, sin nada más que hacer, decidieron volver a la corte del duque, ya que allí tenían más libertad para probar los licores que tanto les gustaban. No es que en Arendelle les privaran de degustar los deliciosos licores o las cervezas del país, pero nadie les acompañaba. A lo sumo tomaban una pinta o unos sorbos de whiskey, pero en la corte nadie estaba acostumbrado a beber como ellos. Y como embajadores no debían dar mala imagen. Así que, en cuanto resolvieron los tratados comerciales, y vieron que Cesario se quedaría para hacer que la reina se inclinara amorosamente por Orsino, decidieron volver a la plácida Iliria.

¡Duques mejor que personas,

Mi reina cómo lo ves tú.

La gente te admira y te da su trabajo.

Todos me adulan menos tú.

Ja, ¿no te gusto?

Yo te puedo dar mi amor,

Mi reina no crees que es verdad.

Es cierto, mi bien. Mi amor eres tú.

Ahí le he dado.

Casémonos ya.

Por fin.

Vayámonos a casar."*

Viola cantaba los poemas que diariamente recibía de Orsino, por supuesto cambiando el contenido de los mismos para producir la esperada carcajada de Elsa. Viola era feliz haciendo reír a la reina. Al principio Elsa estaba un poco en contra de reírse de Orsino, pues no le parecía educado. Al principio no se dejaba llevar tanto por los intentos de Viola de sacarle una sonrisa. Pero los poemas de Orsino eran tan cursis, y los cambios que hacía Viola eran tan divertidos, que en menos de una semana el rato en que Viola le cantaba un poema en el jardín se había convertido en el mejor momento del día.

Elsa se pasaba la mayor parte de la mañana arreglando asuntos del reino. Eran cosas menores, pero que debían ser hechas. Mayormente consistía en responder cartas de otros mandatarios, u oír las quejas de algunos de sus súbditos. Por supuesto había jueces y otras vías de resolver los problemas del día a día en su reino, pero algunas veces algunos asuntos eran tratados por ella misma. Por ejemplo, los arreglos del alcantarillado. Era un asunto que debía ser resuelto por el estado. Además, era algo de primera necesidad, así que debía reunirse con el consejo para ver de dónde sacarían el dinero. Afortunadamente, como pudo comprobar, no tuvieron que subir los impuestos para hacerlo. El reino era próspero y tenían suficiente dinero en las arcas del estado. Sin embargo, no deberían despilfarrar. La administración de un reino era algo muy complejo. Sin embargo, Elsa contaba con unos magníficos asesores. Todo marchaba muy bien, incluso con el corte de relaciones con _Weselton o con las Islas del Sur._

_La mayoría de las veces Elsa comía en su despacho, aún trabajando en las mil y una pequeñas tareas que su cargo conllevaba. Pero luego, a media tarde, dejaba de trabajar y aprovechaba para dar un paseo por los jardines. Normalmente le acompañaban Viola, Anna y Olaf. A veces incluso Kristoff, cuando no estaba recogiendo hielo o visitando a su familia. En esos momentos Elsa se sentía más libre, junto a la gente que le amaba._

_Además, era el momento en que oiría la canción que Viola había compuesto para ella. Siempre divertida y con humor. Sin duda eran los mejores momentos del día. El último, sobre "Duques mejor que personas" le había sacado una sonrisa._

_Hoy Elsa y Viola estaban solas. Anna se había ido con Kristoff para dar un paseo romántico, y Olaf… bueno, Olaf hacía lo que fuera que hace la nieve en verano._

_- ¿Y cómo está el Duque hoy? – Preguntó con picardía Elsa. Sabía que Viola le daría una respuesta divertida._

_- Suspira por vos, no puede dormir, no puede comer. Llora como un niño y compone canciones en vuestro honor, mi reina. – Acabó Viola con una reverencia demasiado pronunciada._

_Elsa no pudo más que reírse. Sin duda Viola era una gran cómica._

_- ¿He de temer por su salud? – Preguntó Elsa siguiendo con la broma._

_- No temáis, mi señora. El Duque vive del amor que brota en su corazón. Come y bebe amor por vos. – Viola no podía creer que un hombre hecho y derecho pudiera ser tan cursi y dedicarse a escribir poesía en vez de intentar conocer a la reina y enamorarla de otra manera. Orsino se había enamorado de ella de oídas, por los comentarios de otros príncipes sobre su gran belleza. Ni siquiera la había visto en persona. No había visto su rostro, no había oído su risa, ni sabía cuál era su color favorito. No sabía nada sobre Elsa. Sólo que era la reina soltera más codiciada, y él era el mejor partido del mundo. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. No sabía cómo, a pesar de recibir un poema diariamente, Elsa le escribía todos los días rechazándole._

_- Esperemos que no se muera de hambre. – Elsa dijo con una sonrisa._

_- No os preocupéis. A pesar de lo que dice, estoy seguro de que se come su buen asado de vez en cuando. – Dijo Viola sonriendo también. – Cambiando de tema. ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué tal el día? – Dijo Viola con interés. Sabía que la reina estaba muy ocupada, y le gustaba preguntar cómo le había ido el día. Algunas veces Elsa aprovechaba para desahogarse de sus preocupaciones, y Viola era feliz de proporcionarle ese desahogo._

_- En realidad muy bien. En las arcas del reino tenemos suficiente dinero para realizar las mejoras del alcantarillado. – Empezó a decir Elsa._

_- Oh, el alcantarillado. Qué tema tan atrayente…- Viola esperaba arrancar una sonrisa, lo cual consiguió._

_- Sí, ¿no es verdad? – Elsa sonrió. Le gustaba que Viola la interrumpiera para decir algo totalmente irónico. Sabía que la estaba escuchando, pero a la vez que quería relajarla con una charla despreocupada sobre lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando.- Siempre quise saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre alcantarillas._

_- Sí. Parece un tema apasionante. Cómo el agua corre por ellas, cómo huelen, las ratas que suelen tener… - Viola empezó a decir, con un tono ligero._

_- Sí. Pero no hablamos de eso. En realidad hablamos de cómo mejorarlas, para que precisamente no haya tantas ratas ni huelan mal… - Elsa se puso un poco seria. Realmente había sido una mañana llena decisiones. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que las alcantarillas eran tan importantes? En realidad nadie pensaba en ellas, excepto cuando no funcionaban adecuadamente._

_- Pero afortunadamente hay dinero para arreglarlas, ¿no? – Viola se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar el tono irónico por un tono más serio._

_- Sí. Ningún problema.- Elsa dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

_Las conversaciones sobre los problemas del estado que mantenía con Viola hacían que dichos problemas fueran más llevaderos. Viola sabía cuándo hacer una broma y cuándo ponerse seria. Elsa se sentía relajada y a gusto con ella._

_Por su parte Viola encontraba muy placentero el ayudar a Elsa, aunque sólo fuera haciendo chistes de vez en cuando. Había descubierto que Elsa era una persona muy gentil y cálida, pero sólo con las personas que consideraba amigas. Para los demás aún guardaba las distancias. No es que fuera descortés. Elsa siempre era amable con todos, pero algunas personas tenían el privilegio de conocerla en profundidad, y descubrían que era una persona digna de amar. Y Viola, por alguna razón, era una de esas personas que había podido entrar en su pequeño círculo de amigos._

_Cuanto más la conocía, más concreto se iba haciendo ese sentimiento al cual al principio no le daba nombre. Su mirada pícara cuando hacía una bola de nieve, la cual tenía intención de tirarte. Su sonrisa cómplice cuando compartía una broma. Su amabilidad y calidez. Elsa era una mujer poderosa y gentil a la vez. Viola empezó a llamar amor al sentimiento que crecía en su interior. ¿Acaso Elsa podría llegar a sentir lo mismo por ella algún día? Viola no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo único que podía hacer era sacar otra sonrisa a la reina._

_- ¿Sabes en qué se parecen un tomate y una patata?**_

* He cambiado un poco la letra de renos mejor que personas, jeje.

** En que los dos son rojos, menos la patata :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La presencia de Viola hacía que Elsa se sintiera cada vez más cómoda con su persona. Tener a alguien al lado que te apoyara y te hiciera reír, alguien que no fuera Anna, que era al fin y al cabo familia suya; alguien ajeno a la corte que no buscaba en ella nada más que su compañía, la hacía sentirse relajada y menos distante.

Todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que la reina cada vez era más abierta y accesible. Nadie se atrevía a asumir que era por la presencia de Viola. Y mucho menos Anna, la cual, al saber que Viola era una mujer (no Cesario), asumió que Elsa no se interesaría por ella. No es que las relaciones entre el mismo sexo fueran tabú, pero no eran lo habitual. Anna simplemente asumió que Elsa caería rendida en los brazos de un guapo joven.

Todo el mundo pensaba que el cambio en la reina era debido a que todo el mundo sabía de sus poderes y nadie la rechazaba por ello. Al principio los ciudadanos de Arendelle se habían preocupado de que la reina utilizara los poderes con fines malévolos. Pero Elsa sólo los usaba para diversión de sus súbditos, y la suya propia. Además, Elsa era una gran reina en todos los aspectos que ello conllevaban. Incluso encontraban tranquilizante que su reina fuera tan poderosa. Sin duda otros reinantes con sueños conquistadores no se atreverían a invadir un país donde la reina podía congelar a tus tropas o tu reino con un chascar de sus dedos. Sin duda eso les echaría para atrás.

Pero también había rumores sobre que la cercanía de cierto paje (Viola seguía siendo Cesario para todos menos Elsa y sus más allegados) podría convertirse en algo más. A Elsa siempre se la veía con Anna, con Olaf o con Cesario. Kristoff aún guardaba las distancias y no se atrevía a estar a solas con la reina. Sólo estaba con ella cuando se encontraba en compañía de Anna. Así pues, algunos chismosos de la corte empezaban a pensar que Cesario podía ser algo más que un envidado de Orsino. No ayudaba en nada que la cara de Elsa se iluminara cuando lo veía. Ni que riese a rienda suelta ante el más mínimo comentario mordaz. Tampoco ayudaba que se pasara las horas hablando con el buen mozo.

El buen mozo, o más bien la buena moza, era además muy agradable a la vista. Su altura un poco mayor que la de la reina, sus ojos verdes y su pelo castaño claro, sus facciones bellas, y su porte atlético hacían que más de una suspirara por "él". Pero claro, nadie se atrevía a dar el más mínimo paso ante la competencia de la reina. Si la reina lo quería para sí, nadie osaría meterse en medio.

Viola ya llevaba en Arendelle un mes. Aunque cada vez se daba más cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Elsa no eran pasajeros, aún no se atrevía a dar ningún paso. En Elsa sólo podía ver el interés que una amiga podría tener. Elsa le reía las gracias, pero también las de Anna. Elsa era amable, pero igual que con todos sus allegados. Elsa era dulce, pero era sólo su carácter natural. Viola no veía ninguna señal de que Elsa estuviera mínimamente interesada en ella. Así pues, le propuso un viaje.

- Elsa… - Viola estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente. El olor a rosas impregnaba el ambiente.

- ¿Sí, Viola? – Elsa estaba entretenida leyendo un libro. A veces pasaban así el tiempo, ella leyendo, pero a la vez conversando con Viola. Elsa no levantó la vista del libro.

- Me han dicho que hay un palacio todo hecho de hielo… - empezó a decir Viola.

- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Elsa aún sin levantar la vista del libro.

- Je, pareces Olaf. – Apuntó Viola en broma. Elsa por fin levantó la vista del libro, con una pequeña carcajada. Pro supuesto, con la mano tapándole la boca. ¿Cuándo se le iba a quitar esa costumbre de esconder su risa? Bueno, no era el momento de quitarle dicha costumbre.

- ¿Qué ocurre con el palacio de hielo, Viola? – Elsa elaboró un poco más la pregunta, ante el comentario de Viola.

- Me han dicho que es muy bonito. – Dijo Viola con voz soñadora. – Me gustaría que me lo enseñaras. – Viola sabía que el palacio lo había hecho Elsa con sus poderes mágicos. Quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Anna le había contado que era maravilloso.

- Está un poco lejos… - empezó a decir Elsa. Aunque el palacio era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa (fue cuando se sintió libre por primera vez), no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda. Era un símbolo de libertad, sí, pero también un símbolo de soledad. Además, allí había estado a punto de matar a dos hombres. No era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa. Ni siquiera había reparado los destrozos de su lucha contra los esbirros del Duque de Weselton.

-No importa. Ahora mismo no tienes muchas tareas, ¿no? No hay nada urgente que requiera tu atención…- empezó a decir Viola con voz esperanzada.

- No, pero... – Elsa no quería rememorar tampoco el instante en que alcanzó a Anna en el corazón con su hielo.

- ¿Pero? – Viola quería, además de ver el palacio, pasar algunos días a solas con la reina.

- Pero no me trae buenos recuerdos. – Acabó Elsa confesando.

- Ah, lo siento… - empezó a disculparse Viola. – No sabía nada… - Viola se sentía avergonzada.

- No, no pasa nada… es que… allí fue donde alcancé a Anna con mis poderes y… bueno… casi mato a dos hombres… - Elsa quería confesar lo que había pasado en el palacio de hielo. Era algo que necesitaba sacar de su corazón. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo había salido bien, que nada irreparable había sucedido. Al rememorar esos instantes, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar.

Viola miraba atentamente a Elsa. Vio su rostro ensombrecerse con la tristeza, y vio cómo sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer. Sin duda no había sido nada acertado sacar a relucir lo del palacio de hielo. En cuanto vio que los ojos de Elsa se bañaban de lágrimas, y cómo las quería contener, se aproximó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Elsa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Viola, y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

Aunque todo había salido bien, Elsa se sentía culpable aún por los incidentes que ocurrieron en el palacio de hielo. Su soledad, el haber herido mortalmente a su hermana, el ataque a los hombres de Weselton. Y entonces se acordó de los años de soledad que la llevaron a no poder controlar sus poderes. El miedo, el aislamiento, el distanciamiento con todos, sobre todo con Anna. Elsa empezó a llorar copiosamente, y Viola la acercó aún más.

Viola estaba indecisa. Era lo más cerca que había estado de Elsa, pero no era el momento apropiado para explorar sus posibilidades. No quería aprovecharse de un momento de debilidad de la reina. Sin embargo, la proximidad hacía que sus deseos de besarla fueran a más. Pero no, no era el momento. Sin duda lo había estropeado todo mencionando el castillo de hielo. Debería esperar a que la tormenta pasara, y Elsa se encontrara mejor.

- Hagamos un muñeco de nieve. – Sugirió Viola, cuando vio que Elsa empezaba a calmarse. Por Anna sabía que esas eran las palabras mágicas que animaban a la reina.

- ¡Vamos!- Elsa se enjuagó las lágrimas y sonrió un poco. Esas palabras siempre la ponían de buen humor.

- ¿Va a hacer otro muñeco de nieve? – Prguntó Olaf, el cual se había colado sin ser visto.

- ¡Olaf! ¡No te había visto!- Exclamó Elsa, la cual no quería que la vieran llorar en público.

- No te preocupes. Acabo de llegar. – Dijo Olaf con una sonrisa. – No he visto cómo llorabas. – Acabó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ante ese comentario, Elsa levantó una ceja.

- Bueno… sólo un poquito…- confesó Olaf. - ¿Me vas a hacer un compañero?

Elsa se quedó sorprendida. ¿Acaso Olaf se sentía un poco solo? Al fin y al cabo, era el único muñeco de nieve vivo que había.

- Olaf. – Dijo Elsa con preocupación. - ¿Quieres un compañero? – Pregunto la reina con interés.

- Bueno.. ¿sabes? No es que me sienta solo o nada parecido. – Olaf se rió. – Pero la gente tiene diferente punto de vista al mío. – Se quedó un poco pensativo. – Me gustaría saber cómo piensa otro como yo… - se lo pensó mejor.- No, no otro como yom porque ya sabría cómo pienso, je…

- ¿Alguien con quien hablar sobre el verano? – Ayudó Viola.

- Sí, más o menos. – Dijo Olaf con una sonrisa.

- ¿No prefieres una muñeca de nieve? – Elsa pensó que a lo mejor Olaf quería uan novia.

- No sé… en un muñeco de nieve no se ve la diferencia*… - Olaf se quedó pensando.

- Entonces, ¿quieres que te haga un compañero… o una compañera? – Preguntó Elsa un poco sorprendida.

- ¡Vale! -Dijo Olaf con entusiasmo.

Elsa hizo la magia, y creó otro muñeco de nieve con vida.

- Necesitamos un nombre… - Dijo Viola siguiendo el juego. Aunque un poco decepcionada por la aparición de Olaf y no estar ya más a solas con Elsa, vio que el ánimo de Elsa estaba mucho mejor.

- Hola… soy Ralph, y me gusta ver el rocío entre las flores al amanecer. – Dijo el recién nacido muñeco de nieve.

- Vaya, nos ha salido poeta el muñeco… - dijo Viola en voz baja para que sólo la oyera Elsa. – Espero que no sea como Orsino…

Elsa se rió ante el comentario de Viola.

- ¡Hola, Ralph! – Olaf se apresuró a abrazar a su nuevo amiguito.

*Los muñecos de nieve son como los enanos. El sexo es opcional. **

** Tenéis que leer a Ferry Pratchett!

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

- En el país de Punxsutawney tienen una marmota que se llama Phil que si se ve la sombra quiere decir que habrá seis semanas más de invierno. ¿Si tú te ves la sombra, alargas el invierno? – Viola estaba parlanchina ese día.

Últimamente Viola hablaba mucho. Quizás tenía más confianza y no le importaba decir más tonterías que antes. Al menos, eso era lo que Elsa pensaba. La realidad era que Viola no sabía cómo abordar el tema de sus crecientes sentimientos hacia la reina. Nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado. O estaba alguien con ellas, o Elsa parecía más ensimismada en ella misma. Además, eran unos sentimientos un poco perturbadores. No era sólo que Elsa era una mujer. Es que además era la reina de un país y tenía poderes mágicos. ¿Cómo iba Viola a hacerse notar? Lo único que se le ocurría era hacerla reír.

Y por supuesto Elsa se rió ante el comentario de Viola. Como siempre, intentando esconder su risa.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Qué ocurrencias tienes! – respondió Elsa. – La verdad es que intento no influir en el clima de Arendelle. No quiero que se me vaya de las manos. – Dijo Elsa un poco más seria. – Además, no quiero influir en la agricultura ni la ganadería del país. Cambios de clima bruscos no son buenos para las cosaechas.

- ¡Oh! Entonces el hielo que se produce de vez en cuando en cierta plaza para que los ciudadanos de Arendelle patinen no es influir en el tiempo local. – Preguntó Viola con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, eso es un cambio menor… - Elsa respondió con una sonrisa.

- Me dejas helada con tu respuesta… - Viola sin duda estaba juguetona.

- Graciosilla. Como me enfades sabes que puedo enterrarte en nieve. – Dijo Elsa levantando una ceja de forma amenazadora.

- Tus amenazas se quedan siempre en agua de borrajas…- Viola no estaba dispuesta a perder la batalla dialéctica.

Sin embargo, Elsa decidió cumplir lo que decía. Creó una enorme bola de nieve y se la tiró a Viola, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza. En el jardín la temperatura bajó unos cuantos centígrados.

Viola se repuso como pudo del ataque. Con la nieve que tenía alrededor hizo rápidamente una bola y se la tiró a Elsa. La reina estaba tan entretenida riendo que no se percató del movimiento de Viola. Le cayó la bola directamente en la cara. ¡Era la guerra!

Estuvieron jugando un rato más, con Elsa cada vez poniéndoselo más difícil a Viola, y esta intentando suplir la falta de poderes con una gran veborrea.

- ¡Tú si qué sabes cómo romper el hielo! - bromeó Viola, mientras hacía una bola de nieve.

- ¿Aún no te "hice ver" tu error al meterte conmigo? – Elsa también sabía hacer juegos de palabras. Además, podía crear monstruosas bolas de nieve.

- Seguro que te emborrachas con Licor del Polo… - Viola no estaba dispuesta a perder la batalla del ingenio.

- Ja, muy graciosa. La previsión del tiempo sobre tu cabeza no es nada halagüeña. –Dijo Elsa creando una microtormenta encima de Viola.

- Mira como tiemblo. – Por supuesto que Viola seguiría con su bravuconería.

- El huracán Elsa se aproxima a las costas de Viola… - dijo Elsa en tono de broma.

- Quien siembre vientos recoge tempestades… - Viola no cejaba en su empeño.

- Ops… se me escapó…- Elsa dijo con gesto pícaro al crear una pequeña ventisca de nieve en torno a Viola.

Viola veía que, aunque ganando la batalla del ingenio, perdía la batalla física. Así que decidió "desmayarse" cayendo en una zona blandita con un poco de nieve. El gesto no era de rendición, sino más bien una bufonada. Pero Elsa creyó de veras que Viola había reaccionado mal al golpe de frío repentino.

Aproximándose rápidamente a Viola, Elsa deshizo la tormenta y se arrodilló para ver cómo estaba Viola.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Elsa con tono preocupado. Viola tenía los ojos cerrados, y Elsa no podía decir si era una broma o en realidad Viola había sufrido un poco de hipotermia por su culpa.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Viola notó la preocupación en la voz de Elsa, así que no quiso hacerla sentir mal ni siquiera por un instante. Viola respondió con una risa, abriendo los ojos.

Lo que se encontró fue un rostro muy pegado al suyo y unos labios imposiblemente cerca de los suyos. Era ahora o nunca. Estaban solas, estaban de buen humor, y Elsa era demasiado tentadora como para no poder reprimirse.

Viola tocó suavemente el pelo de la reina, apartando unos mechones de su cara. Acarició suavemente su mejilla.

Elsa estaba sorprendida. Cuando Viola tocó su pelo y sus mejillas cerró involuntariamente los ojos. El suave toque de Viola hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente. Elsa ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar que Viola la tocara tan íntimamente. Sabía que se sentía a gusto con ella, y que, como persona, era alguien muy querido para ella. Pero nunca se atrevió a imaginar más. Los años de aislamiento la habían privado de unas nociones mínimas de lo que es el contacto humano. Así pues, cuando Viola la acarició, su primer impulso fue cerrar los ojos para poder sentir lo que nunca le había sido permitido sentir.

En otro tiempo su primer impulso hubiera sido apartarse. Pero ahora que sabía que el amor, en cualquier forma, era el camino para que sus poderes no se descontrolaran, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

Viola vio cómo Elsa cerraba los ojos. Tenía sus labios increíblemente cerca. Eran demasiado tentadores como para no aproximarse a ellos. Así que lo hizo. Suavemente juntó sus labios con los de Elsa. Fue sólo un roce, imperceptible, como una invitación.

Elsa no se movió. Era tal la sorpresa que su cuerpo se congeló. Bueno, figuradamente. Aunque de la sorpresa se hubiera podido congelar perfectamente. Era incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

Ante la inmovilidad de la reina, Viola apartó los labios, y retiró su cabeza. Miró fijamente a los ojos a Elsa. Esta, en cuanto dejó de sentir los labios de Viola sobre los suyos, abrió mucho los ojos. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Las emociones dentro de Elsa eran un torbellino. Sorpresa, calidez, curiosidad, miedo. Tantas cosas que no sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Viola no sabía cómo leer las emociones de Elsa. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? Viola se sentía liberada. Su corazón era un libro abierto para Elsa, si quería leerlo. Todo el espectro de sus emociones estaban al descubierto, y Elsa era la juez que debía decidir qué hacer con ellas. Era liberador, pero a la vez terrorífico, esperar la decisión de Elsa.

Viola miraba fijamente a los ojos claros de Elsa. Esta a su vez le respondía mirándola también a los ojos, como con un signo de interrogación.

- ¿Qué… por qué has hecho eso?- Elsa no tenía la más remota idea de por qué Viola la había besado. Sólo había una respuesta posible, pero para ella era algo totalmente descabellado. ¿Viola la amaba?

- Te amo.- Fue la simple respuesta de Viola. Lo dijo como en un susurro. Tan bajo que Elsa se preguntó si se lo había imaginado.

Elsa se quedó sin palabras. Sin duda Viola se había ganado un lugar privilegiado en su corazón. Pero, ¿era acaso amor? Elsa sabía tan poco del amor. Tan poco de las relaciones humanas. Tan poco de la vida en general. Elsa no podía responderle con las mismas palabras. No estaba preparada. Aún no había desentrañado lo que significaba la maraña de sentimientos que Viola despertaba en ella.

- Viola… - Elsa dijo también en un susurro.

La cara de Elsa lo decía todo. La reina no le correspondía. Al menos, la madurez de sus sentimientos no alcanzaba a la de los suyos.

- Lo siento, Elsa. No quería incomodarte. – Dijo Viola sabiendo que había dado un paso indebido. Era demasiado pronto para Elsa. Al menos, eso era lo que Viola esperaba. Esperaba que Elsa llegara a la misma conclusión con el tiempo. La esperanza era lo único que mantenía su corazón de una pieza.

- N- no… yo… lo siento… - Elsa no sabía qué decir.

- No tienes por qué decir nada. – Viola se apresuró a decir. Se incorporó y extendió su mano para ayudar a Elsa a levantarse. Mano que Elsa cogió para incorporarse ella misma.

- No. No quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotras. – Elsa había decidido no dejar a Viola en la oscuridad.- No es que no me haya gustado, porque me ha gustado. – Continuó Elsa con firmeza. – Pero yo creo que el amor viene con el tiempo, con el conocimiento profundo de la otra persona. Y no creo que nos conozcamos lo suficiente como para decirte que te amo. No creo que tú tampoco puedas decirlo con total convencimiento. – Dijo Elsa con resolución. – El amor no surge espontáneamente. Se hace con el tiempo.

- ¿Me dejas entonces conocerte mejor? – Dijo Viola con voz vacilante.

- Sí. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa. Y esta vez, no se cubrió la boca para esconderla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Viola tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, Elsa la había rechazado. Le había dicho que no la amaba. Al menor, no por ahora. Pero por otro, le había dado esperanzas. No era un no definitivo. Simplemente, Elsa no era de las que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Viola se había dado cuenta un poco tarde de la diferencia entre calidez y dulzura. Elsa era una persona dulce y amable, pero a la vez fría en cuanto se trataba a sus sentimientos. Los analizaba y escrutaba antes de dar rienda suelta a su corazón.

Elsa no creía en los flechazos ni en el amor a primera vista. Bueno, entonces Viola tendría que pasar más veces, como dicen por ahí. Si Viola lo pensaba bien, era incluso más alentador ese rechazo. Elsa había dado permiso a Viola para hacerse conocer y hacerse amar con un amor profundo, no nacido de unas primeras impresiones. Al fin y al cabo, Elsa le había permitido seguir conociéndola.

Viola no podía reconciliar el sueño pensando en todas las implicaciones de las palabras de la reina. La única manera de enamorarla era siendo ella misma. Elsa no buscaba algo pasajero, sino algo basado en el respeto y el conocimiento mutuos. Ahora Viola se daba cuenta de que Orsino no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Elsa. Orsino lo único que hacía era cantar al amor, poniéndole le cara de Elsa. Pero Elsa no era la persona a la que Orsino amaba. Orsino no sabía nada sobre cómo era Elsa. Y Elsa sabía cuán fatuo era el amor de Orsino.

Ni Orsino ni ningún otro pretendiente tenían ninguna oportunidad de enamorar a Elsa, a menos que se mostrasen como ellos mismos y dieran tiempo a la reina para conocerlos. Pocos serían los que aceptarían tales condiciones. Elsa no se dejaría deslumbrar por las apariencias, ni por los regalos, ni por un conocimiento superficial de la persona.

Y Viola tenía permiso explícito para enamorar a Elsa. Pero era a la vez halagador y aterrador el hecho de que Elsa le hubiera mostrado el camino a su corazón. Era mucho más fácil enamorar a alguien que en realidad sólo quería sentirse enamorado, con una vaga imagen de la persona en cuestión, que enamorar a alguien que quería conocerte de verdad. ¿Y si al final Viola no era lo que Elsa iba buscando? ¿Exponerse en toda su gloria, con todas sus debilidades y secretos para luego ser rechazada? ¿Era Viola lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverse a ello? Aunque la cuestión era realmente: ¿dejaría Viola pasar la oportunidad de encontrar el amor verdadero por miedo a ser expuesta? Viola era una persona valiente, así que la respuesta era un rotundo no. Viola cortejaría a Elsa, y se encomendaría a los dioses para ver si Elsa le correspondería. Así que ese era su plan, tan sencillo como aterrador: conocer y dejarse conocer.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la nieve? – Preguntó Viola con curiosidad. Como siempre, se encontraban en el jardín a solas. Anna parecía muy ocupada con Kristoff últimamente.

- Muchas cosas. Su color blanco puro… cómo la nieve danza al viento en una tormenta… el color azul hielo en los glaciares. Me encanta el sonido al pisar la nieve. Ese crujido suave y blando. El color violáceo de la nieve al atardecer... – Decía Elsa enumerando todo lo que le gustaba sobre la nieve.

- ¡Jajaja! Debí haberte preguntado sobre tu comida favorita. Seguramente no tendrías tanto que decir. Se ve que te encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con la nieve. – Se rió Viola ante la larga respuesta de Elsa.

- Bueno, si has de saberlo, mi comida favorita es el pastel de salmón. – Dijo Elsa riéndose también.

- La mía es el pato al chocolate. – Dijo Viola con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pato al chocolate? Nunca había oído eso. Tiene que estar buenísimo… - Dijo Elsa con mirada soñadora.

- Sí. Es muy sencillo de hacer. Lo único es que la salsa es de chocolate. – Respondió Viola llanamente. – Quizás quieres que te lo haga alguna vez… - dijo Viola, la cual, aunque no era una gran cocinera, sabía hacer algún que otro plato. Sobre todo para ocasiones especiales.

- ¡Me encantaría! – Dijo Elsa con entusiasmo, juntando las dos manos como en señal de petición.

- No hay problema. ¿Cuándo quiere su majestad cenar conmigo? – Dijo Viola sugerentemente.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – Preguntó Elsa levantando una ceja.

- ¿Sería la reina tan amable de concederme una cita? – Dijo Viola haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- Eres una payasa. – Le contestó Elsa con una risa. Era curioso, pero cada vez menos se escondía su sonrisa detrás de su mano. En esta ocasión Viola pudo ver la sonrisa completa de la reina.

- A vuestro servicio. – Dijo Viola con otra sobreactuada reverencia. - ¿He oído un sí? – Esta vez se aproximó la mano a la oreja, como señal de estar escuchando.

- Sí. – Elsa no podía dejar de parar de reír.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Viola en tono serio, pero riéndose. – Iré a ver si tienen todos los ingredientes en la cocina. Si los tienen, ¿cuándo le apetecería a la reina cenar conmigo? – Viola iba muy en serio sobre la cita, aunque lo disfrazara con risas y bufonadas.

- En cuanto sea posible. – Dijo Elsa con determinación. Elsa se sentía alagada de que alguien la estuviera cortejando. Viola era una persona muy agradable y divertida. Además era muy culta e ingeniosa. Aún recordaba la última poesía por parte de Orsino "retocada" convenientemente por Viola*.

Podrás nublar el sol eternamente,

Podrás congelar en un instante el mar.

Podrás cubrir de nieve la tierra,

Como un geométrico fractal.

¡Todo sucederá! Podrás muy fuerte

cubrirme en frío colchón.

Pero jamás podrás callarme

Ni siquiera bajo agua, mi amor.

¡Y ni siquiera era un poema de su propia creación! Menudo fantasmón era el Duque Orsino. Pero bueno, les proporcionaba unas risas todas las tardes. Porque el correo de Orsino era tan puntual como indeseado. Todos los días había una paloma con un mensaje para "Cesario", con las instrucciones de leérselo "personalmente" a la reina. Por supuesto que Viola se lo leía, pero era más bien para mofa y diversión que para enamorarla. Bueno, Viola sí lo usaba para enamorar a Elsa, pero no para Orsino, sino para sí misma. Y, si la risa era alguna indicación de que Elsa se iba ablandando con respecto a sus sentimientos, desde luego Elsa se rendiría a sus pies en poco tiempo.

Viola hacía reír a Elsa tan frecuentemente, que la reina empezaba a preguntarse si no fue demasiado tajante en su repuesta después del beso. Al fin y al cabo, aparte de con Anna, Viola era la persona con la que mejor se sentía. Con ella Elsa podía dejar de ser la Reina de Hielo, para ser sólo Elsa. Aunque sabía que Viola se estaba ganando un hueco en su corazón, aún se resistía a llamarlo amor. Después de todo, era fácil reírse de las bufonadas, y ser agradable en los buenos tiempos. Pero, Elsa se preguntaba, ¿acaso Viola estaría a la altura de las circunstancias si lago malo pasara? Por supuesto que Elsa no quería que nada malo pasara, pero se preguntaba si Viola seguiría a su lado en los malos tiempos, así como parecía ser perfecta en los buenos.

El hecho de que Viola escondiera su verdadera identidad a casi todo el mundo era algo que preocupaba a Elsa. Ser uno mismo y no huir de uno mismo era algo que la reina había aprendido. El miedo a ser rechazado es un miedo que ha de superarse. Y Viola se escondía detrás de su disfraz. Era muy cierto que Viola tenía sus razones, pero Elsa no quería que se convirtiera en una mera excusa.

- Viola. – Dijo Elsa llamando la atención de Viola.

- ¿Sí mi reina? – Viola seguía en tono de burla.

- Vamos a hablar en serio por un momento. – Dijo la reina seriamente.

- Por supuesto. – El tono de Elsa no dejaba duda de que quería hablar de un tema serio, así que Viola dejó el tono de broma que hasta ahora habían tenido.

- ¿Por qué te escondes detrás del disfraz? – Elsa lo dijo de forma seria, pero no de manera intrusiva.

- Bueno… ya te lo he explicado…- empezó Viola rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

- Sí. Pero ya no hay nadie de Iliria aquí, ni nadie de tu país. No hay razón para esconderse detrás del disfraz. – Dijo Elsa como si fuera todo muy obvio.

- Bueno… sigo siendo embajador de Iliria… - Viola se sentía nerviosa. Hasta ahora, cortejar a la reina siendo un hombre para la mayor parte de la corte era muy fácil. ¿Qué pensarían si la cortejara siendo una mujer?

- Puedes ser embajadora de tu país… como mujer. – Dijo Elsa de forma suave. No quería que Viola se sintiera incómoda.

- Pero… ¿qué dirían tus súbditos si, siendo una mujer, te cortejo como hasta ahora? – Esa era la pregunta real que se hacía Viola. Tenía miedo de dejar de tener ese lugar privilegiado como paje a su servicio.

- Bueno… no creo que sea peor que tener poderes mágicos sobre la nieve… - dijo Elsa con una risa, esta vez sí, tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Bueno… si lo pones en esos términos… - Viola también se rió con la ocurrencia de Elsa. - ¿Quieres que anuncie que soy una mujer? – Preguntó Viola esta vez más seriamente.

- Bueno, tampoco es que haya que hacer ningún anuncio… un simple cambio de ropa creo que bastará… - Dijo Elsa, la cual quería ver a Viola con un vestido. Por ahora sólo la había visto con ropas de hombre. Aunque tenía un porte apuesto y elegante, quería ver qué tal le sentaría un traje de mujer.

- Sí, seguramente eso bastará… - dijo Viola la cual, la verdad fuera dicha, se estaba cansando de ocultar sus "atributos" femeninos. Aunque la ropa de hombre no le disgustaba, se sentía oprimida en la parte superior, intentando ocultar lo que no debái notarse.

- Perfecto. De ahora en adelante serás Viola, embajadora de Messaline. Así tus padres sabrán que eres digna de tomar la corona siendo tú misma. – Dijo Elsa de forma tajante. – Por cierto, no me has dicho mucho sobre tu reino… ¿por qué no me cuentas más de tu tierra?

Y Viola empezó a describirle cómo era su reino. Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, hablando del lugar de nacimiento de Viola, y algunas historias de su infancia.

* El original es de Bécquer.

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.  
¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
La llama de tu amor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Tenue luz de velas*, comida exquisita, obra de Viola, y un ambiente íntimo y recogido. Allí estaban las dos, sentadas en la mesa, disfrutando de un postre helado. Por supuesto, ¿qué se iba a esperar de Elsa?

Cuando Viola dijo de preparar la cena, Elsa se sintió un poco en la obligación de aportar algo. Normalmente se lleva vino cuando a uno lo invitan, pero Elsa prefirió hacer un maravilloso helado de chocolate. Ya que la noche iba de chocolate (Viola hizo un magnífico pato al chocolate), y a ella le encantaba dicho postre, decidió contribuir a la cena con un helado, hecho con su más increíble magia. Chocolate mezclado con naranja. Delicioso**.

- No parece que nadie se haya escandalizado por tu cambio de indumentaria. – Dijo Elsa en tono conversacional. – La verdad es que te queda muy bien ese vestido.

Viola llevaba puesto un precioso vestido verde bosque que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Además, dejaba ver (un poco, para no dar que hablar) sus atributos femeninos. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un gracioso moño, con algunos mechones cayéndole en cascada sobre las sienes.

La imagen de Viola al otro lado de la mesa distraía a Elsa. Era un sentimiento raro. Nunca se había sentido atraída por otra mujer. Era cierto que algunas veces se había quedado admirando la belleza de algunas personas de su mismo sexo, pero en ningún caso había sentido atracción por ellas. Con Viola era diferente. Quería acariciar esos mechones que le caían sobre los ojos, sus mejillas, tocar sus manos. Quizás era el hecho de que Viola le había confesado su amor, y parecía que podía aproximarse a ella todo lo que quisiera sabiendo que no sería rechazada.

El rechazo era algo que no se interpondría en sus deseos. Viola ya había dado riena suelta a sus sentimientos. Elsa lo notaba en cada gesto, en cada mirada que la castaña le dirigía, en cada sonrisa que le dedicaba. Fuera intencionado o no, Viola se mostraba abierta y desinhibida. Elsa, por el contrario, aún albergaba dudas. ¿Cuánto ha de conocer uno a una persona para dar paso a una relación más profunda? ¿Para cambiar la etiqueta de amistad por la de relación amorosa?

Elsa era una persona muy reservada, y no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Analizaba todas las posibilidades, todas sus reacciones, todos sus impulsos. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo se puede seguir haciendo eso sin tomar una decisión? Viola no parecía darle importancia al factor tiempo. Se comportaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para cortejarla. Y eso gustaba a Elsa. ¿Cuánto tiempo, realmente? Todo el necesario, parecía indicarle Viola.

- Sí, me alegra que nadie haya hecho un mundo de mi cambio de identidad.- Dijo Viola en ese momento.

- ¡Ah, sí! - Elsa se había distraído por un instante en sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Preguntó Viola, la cual se había dado cuenta de que Elsa se había despistado por unos momentos. – No es educado no escuchar en una cita, ¿ lo sabías? – Dijo Viola con una sonrisa pícara.

- Nada en particular. – Elsa cogió la copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios para paladearlo. – Simplemente que estoy pasando una noche muy agradable.- Dijo Elsa con la mayor de las sonrisas, para ocultar los pensamientos sobre su indecisión.

- No me lo creo. – Dijo Viola devolviendo la sonrisa. El gesto de concentración que Elsa había hecho mientras reflexionaba le hacía pensar que la reina mentía.- Pero lo dejaremos pasar. – Dijo Viola, la cual no quería violentar a su cita. – Háblame de tu niñez. – Dijo Viola en plan conversacional.

- Bueno, mi niñez… - Elsa se puso un poco seria. Antes de haber transformado a Anna con sus poderes su niñez había sido la más feliz del mundo. Pero después todo se volvió soledad y miedo.

- Lo siento, si es un tema delicado para ti. – Viola no quería poner triste a la reina.

- No, no pasa nada. – Dijo Elsa con una media sonrisa. – Es solo que cuando accidentalmente alcancé a Anna con mis poderes todo cambió. – Dijo Elsa honestamente.

- Ah, es verdad. – Dijo Viola dándose cuenta del problema. – Si no quieres hablar de ello lo entenderé. – Viola era muy cautelosa en lo que los sentimientos de Elsa se refería.

- No te preocupes. Supongo que alguna vez tendré que dejar salir todos mis miedos y frustraciones. – Elsa quería liberarse de las penas que le aferraban el corazón, aún ahora, algunas noches cuando tenía pesadillas. – Verás, cuando éramos niñas, Anna y yo estábamos muy unidas. Jugábamos juntas y yo usaba mi magia en nuestros juegos. A Anna le gustaba especialmente hacer muñecos de nieve…

Elsa contó a Viola todos los juegos y todas las cosas que solía hacer con Anna para divertirse. Siendo las únicas hermanas, era normal que siempre jugaran juntas y estuvieran muy unidas. La magia de Elsa era como un juguete más a la disposición de las pequeñas princesas. Elsa le contó a Viola sobre cómo transformaba el gran salón de baile en una pista de hielo sobre la que las hermanas patinaban, o cómo hacía nevar dentro del palacio para su diversión privada.

Mientras Elsa iba contando con todo lujo de detalles su relación con Anna y cómo había sido su niñez antes del accidente, Viola miraba cada cambio de expresión en la cara de Elsa. Viola juntó sus manos y las puso bajo su barbilla, apoyando los codos en la mesa, mientras Elsa desarrollaba su historia y movía sus manos a modo de explicación. Viola nunca la había visto tan abierta y tan habladora. Ni qué decir tiene, Viola estaba disfrutando la cita hasta el último detalle. ¿Era posible sentirse más enamorada aún de lo que lo había estado un segundo antes? Parecía que sí, que cada detalle, cada gesto, se grababa en su mente, y le hacía caer cada más en las garras del amor.

Pero entonces el gesto de Elsa se volvió sombrío. Elsa le habló sobre el accidente, y cómo los recuerdos de la magia fueron borrados de la mente de Anna. Cómo se había encerrado en su cuarto, y el dolor que sintió la primera vez que rechazó el ofrecimiento de Anna de jugar con ella. La cara de pena de Anna, y su impotencia por no poder seguir siendo la compañera de juegos de su hermana.

La primera vez que Anna le pidió hacer un muñeco de nieve. El dolor en el pecho al negarle ese simple placer. Los días de soledad en su habitación, y el miedo a volver a hacer daño a alguien. El dolor cuando sus padres murieron en el mar, y su imposibilidad de compartir la pena con nadie. El hielo que congeló su corazón todos esos años de clausura en su habitación.

Viola escuchaba todo eso con pena en su corazón. ¿Por qué los trolls no le habían dicho la forma de controlar sus poderes? Era tan sencillo como decirle que el amor era la respuesta. ¿O era eso algo de lo que ella debiera darse cuenta?

Elsa no lloraba, pero su voz temblaba en algunas partes de su relato. Elsa necesitaba sacar afuera todo ese dolor, y Viola la escuchaba atentamente y sin interrumpir, dejando que sus pensamientos y sentimientos fluyeran libremente.

Cuando Elsa dejó de hablar, bajó su mirada, para no ser cuestionada por la mirada inquisitiva de Viola. Pero Viola alargó su mano para cubrir con ella la mano derecha de Elsa. Elsa se quedó mirando el gesto, mientras Viola empezó a acariciar el dorso de su mano con sus dedos. Entonces Elsa levantó su vista, para encontrarse con los ojos de Viola mirando directamente en su alma.

Elsa no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de Viola. Se dio cuenta de lo bellos que eran. No eran verdes, como ella primero pensara. Ese era su color general. Pero había todo un arco iris plasmado en ellos. Elsa no podía dejar de admirar el calidoscopio que se presentaba ante ella. Era como nadar en el océano interestelar, con pequeños puntos dorados orbitando masas de puntos verdes mezclados con ámbar. Elsa estaba inmersa en los ojos de Viola, la cual parecía dejarse ser inspeccionada hasta el más mínimo detalle. Viola no se escondería de Elsa, pues Elsa quería conocerla.

Viola a su vez se había perdido en el océano helado que eran los ojos de Elsa. El azul iceberg, tan frío pero tan bello a la vez. Viola veía la inmensa soledad que Elsa le había descrito, la soledad que Elsa había sentido durante tantos años. Ese azul cristalino, inmenso, le hablaba de paisajes gélidos y distantes, de reserva e incomprensión.

Las dos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos lo que parecía una eternidad. Viola se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló al lado de Elsa, par besarle la mano suavemente. Esto hizo que Elsa volviera de su trance, mostrando una bella sonrisa, exclusivamente dedicada a Viola.

Viola entonces se levantó y con la mano libre acarició la mejilla de Elsa. Aproximó sus labios a los de la reina, la cual no se apartó. Al contrario, recorrió el pequeño espacio que separaba sus labios de los de Viola, y los juntó con los suyos. Al principio era sólo una caricia, pero cuando Viola rozó con su lengua los labios de Elsa, el beso se hizo más profundo e intenso.

Esto era lo que Viola había estado esperando todo este tiempo, que Elsa se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos. Y eso era lo que la reina estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sin reservas, sin miedos, sin obstáculos, Elsa la besó hasta que ambas necesitaron aire para respirar.

* Bueno, como siempre, porque aún no se había inventado la electricidad.

** Es una combinación matadora. Y los helados del Berthillon son lo mejor para eso. Si vais por París, no os lo perdáis


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Una mirada cómplice, y una sonrisa, acompañaban a las dos mujeres. Habían decidido salir al jardín. Aunque era de noche, aún podían oler el perfume de las flores. Paseaban sin rumbo mientras Viola señalaba las constelaciones en el cielo.

- Y esta es Orión. Su estrella más brillante es Rigel, en la esquina de abajo, y la estrella roja arriba es Betelgeuse. – Viola estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

- Es curioso. Nunca me había puesto a estudiar astronomía.- Dijo Elsa con voz maravillada ante las explicaciones de su amiga.

- Para mí es una pasión. ¿Ves todo ese camino lleno de estrellas? Es la Vía Láctea. – Dijo Viola señalando la línea brillante de estrellas, mientras Elsa absorbía toda la información. – Nosotros estamos en un extremo de la galaxia.

- ¿Sólo en un extremo? – Preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

- Bueno, eso dicen los astrónomos. Si te puedes fiar de gente que se tira las noches mirando las estrellas en vez de dormir… – Dijo Viola con una pequeña carcajada.

Elsa no pudo más que unirse a las risas. Para Viola oír la risa de Elsa era como oír la música de las esferas.

- Y si el anhelo te lleva a navegar en mares tormentosos,  
cuando las Pléyades huyan del poderoso Orión  
y se hundan en las brumosas profundidades  
y todos los borrascosos vientos rujan,  
no sigas entonces con tu barco en el oscuro mar  
sino, como te pido, recuerda trabajar en tierra. *

- ¿Cómo dices, Ralph? – Olaf preguntó al muñeco de nieve.

- Las Pléyades, que avisan a los navegantes, huyen de Orión para preservar su virginidad. – Decía Ralph, el cual había oído a Viola hablar sobre el cúmulo en cuestión.

- Jaja. – Olaf tenía una risa nerviosa. Las conversaciones que había tenido con Ralph durante todo el día le habían hecho llegar a la conclusión de que Ralph era un tipo raro. Pero rarito, rarito.

- Hola, Elsa. – Olaf decidió cambiar de oyente.

- Hola, Olaf. – Elsa respondió con una sonrisa.

- Mi muy estimada reina. – Ralph intentó hacer una reverencia, pero el hecho de que era un muñeco de nieve le impedía hacerlo con toda la gracia que debiera. En vez de una reverencia parecía un paso extrañamente complicado de baile.

Por supuesto, Elsa no pudo aguantar la risa. Aunque, como era costumbre en ella, la escondió detrás de su mano.

- Hola, Ralph. – Dijo Viola saludando al muñeco de nieve con la mano.

- Estábamos escuchando la conversación sobre las estrellas… - empezó a decir Olaf.- No es que estuviéramos espiando, porque no es así. – Se apresuró a disculparse el muñeco de nieve.- Es que estábamos paseando por el jardín, y accidentalmente…

- Sí, no te preocupes, Olaf. – Dijo Elsa. – Lo que hablábamos no era secreto de estado. – Dijo la reina tranquilizadoramente.

- Eso. . Dijo Olaf. – El caso es que estábamos por aquí y hemos pasado a saludar. Porque no os importa, ¿verdad? – Olaf puso esos ojitos tiernos y esa cara dudosa.

- Claro que no, Olaf. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, la cual no escondió.

- _O du__, __mein holder Abendstern**… - empezó a cantar Ralph, con voz de barítono._

_- Prefiero el coro de los peregrinos***. – Dijo Viola por lo bajo._

_- Pues yo prefiero cuando están en el Venusberg****. – Dijo Elsa con voz picarona, haciéndole un guiño con el ojo._

_La cara de Viola pasó de un blanco inmaculado a un rojo que podría competir con la misma Betelgeuse. La carcajada de Elsa resonó en todo el jardín. _

_- Toma, un poco de hielo. – Dijo Elsa creando un pedazo de hielo en su mano con sus poderes mágicos. – Para rebajar esos calores. – La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Elsa hizo que Viola se pusiera aún más colorada._

_¿Era esa la verdadera Elsa? ¿Era esa la desinhibida Elsa? Viola nunca hubiera imaginado a una Elsa pícara o fogosa. Más bien tímida y reservada. No la creía capaz de hacer comentarios sexuales abiertos. Bueno, no había sido tan abierto, pero Viola había entendido perfectamente el mensaje. Un mensaje que no era el esperable de una chica pura e inocente, sino el de una mujer perfectamente clara en sus intenciones. Viola cogió el pedazo de hielo y se lo pasó por las mejillas, frente y nuca, tragando saliva sonoramente. Viola no sabía si estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. Bueno, se dijo, si no me atrevo, nunca sabré lo que es el amor. Así que se decidió a ir a donde les llevara el deseo._

_Por su parte, Elsa estaba maravillada. Al principio había sido sólo una pequeña broma, pero luego se dio cuenta del contenido de doble sentido de su comentario. Pero, en vez de ponerse colorada, decidió no hacerle mucho caso. Al fin y al cabo, si el beso tan apasionado que habían compartido era alguna indicación de su futuro con Viola como pareja, la relación sería bastante fogosa._

_Era liberador poder ser abierta e incluso un poco pícara con alguien. Elsa estaba disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba con Viola. No sabía que se podría sentir tan libre con alguien al lado. Por supuesto algo de eso sentía con su hermana. El poder expresarse abiertamente con ella le había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que jamás se atrevería a confesar a su hermana. Pero, ¿sería capaz de exponerlas ante Viola? La respuesta no era negativa, sino un quizás. Sí, quizás con Viola pudiera sentirse completamente libre y feliz._

_Elsa lo veía con Anna y Kristoff. Aunque tampoco habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, existía una complicidad entre ellos que Elsa envidiaba secretamente. No era una envidia maliciosa, sino un querer tener esa clase de relación con alguien en su vida. _

_Elsa estaba más que preparada para saltar al vacío. Aún viendo que todas las señales que Viola le mandaba eran las correctas, es decir, honestidad, espontaneidad, libertad de expresar sus sentimientos, Elsa aún sentía un pequeño miedo a verse expuesta ante otra persona. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a arriesgarse. Al fin y al cabo, lo que más importa en la vida es el amor. El amor completo e incondicional que sólo se alcanza cuando conoces completamente a la otra persona y la aceptas tal y cual es. Y, a su vez, eres aceptada en toda tu gloria y en todas tus miserias. Sí, Elsa estaba decidida a buscar ese tipo de amor. Y al parecer Viola era de la misma idea._

_Mientras la mente de la reina analizaba todos sus sentimientos y reacciones, Ralph acababa de terminar su aria._

_- Muy bonita, Ralph. – Dijo Elsa aplaudiendo al muñeco de nieve._

_- Sí, muy bonita, Ralph. – Se apresuró a decir Viola, aplaudiendo a su vez._

_- ¿Queréis que os cante otra? – Dijo el muñeco de nieve esperanzado. Por supuesto, ni Viola ni Elsa tuvieron corazón para negarle un bis, así que Ralph se puso a cantar de nuevo. _

_- Winterstürme_ wichen dem Wonnemond*****…

_- Muy apropiada. – Viola dijo al oído a Elsa, cogiéndole la mano._

_Olaf se dio cuenta del gesto, y su sonrisa se hizo enorme. Vio la cara de Elsa, lo feliz que parecía, y decidió que tampoco era tan malo escuchar un poco de ópera por un ratito. No era fan del género, pero bueno, Ralph no cantaba tan mal._

_Por su parte, Elsa se dejo llevar por las palabras evocadoras de la música. Por un momento pensó que era raro que un muñeco de nieve les estuviera dando una serenata a la luz de las estrellas, lo cual le hizo soltar una risilla._

_- ¿Por qué te ríes? – Le preguntó Viola al oído. Sin duda quería saber por qué la reina había soltado esa risa. Quería saber qué pensamientos la habían llevado a sonreír par sí misma._

_- Nada. – Dijo Elsa. - ¿No te parece raro que un muñeco de nieve nos esté dando una serenata nocturna? – Confesó al final la reina, la cual quería compartir ese nimio pensamiento._

_- Tienes razón. – Le susurró Viola riéndose a su vez._

_Pero no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué se podía esperar Viola de alguien que hacía magia con la nieve? Se dio cuenta de que su vida, si al final resultaba que seguirían juntas, nunca sería aburrida. Una reina con poderes mágicos, y un poco traviesa. Sin duda se iba a divertir en los próximos, digamos… ¿cincuenta años?_

_- Creo que mi vida va a ser muy interesante. – Viola se vio confesando a Elsa mientras Ralph seguía cantando a la primavera. No lo dijo con ninguna intención. Solamente era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y quería compartirlo. Era ese sentimiento, el de querer compartir cada pequeño detalle con Elsa. Que la reina viera el mundo a través de sus ojos y ella verlo a través de los de Elsa._

_- ¿Y eso? – Por supuesto, Elsa no sabía del tren de pensamiento que había llevado a Viola a decir algo así._

_- Pues porque me he dado cuenta de que nunca me voy a aburrir contigo. – Dijo Viola llanamente._

_- No creas. – Elsa soltó una carcajada.- Mucha gente piensa que soy un poco aburrida.- Elsa pensaba sobre todo en la imagen que daba al mundo exterior. Incluso Anna podría pensar a veces que Elsa estaba demasiado centrada en su papel como reina y era un poco sosa._

_- Eso es porque no te conocen. – Dijo Viola con valentía._

_- Tú tampoco me conoces. – Dijo Elsa, la cual sabía que a pesar de los momentos que habían pasado, todavía eran poco más que unas extrañas._

_- No, pero empiezo a hacerlo. – Dijo Viola con total seguridad. – Y lo que me dejas ver de ti me dice que no eres para nada aburrida. Más bien todo lo contrario._

_Elsa no respondió. A cambio levantó la ceja con travesura y sonrió de forma cómplice a Viola. Decidieron esperar a que Ralph terminara de cantar, y dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones._

_La noche había sido perfecta para las dos. Y había un muy excitado muñeco de nieve que había visto parte del intercambio, el cual se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Anna para contárselo todo. Olaf era como un niño pequeño. No podía aguantar a comunicarle las buenas noticias a Anna. Al fin y al cabo, alguna que otra vez habían hablado sobre la soledad de Elsa. Sin duda eran buenas noticias para Anna. Y él sería el primero en comunicárselas._

* De Hesíodo.

** Aria 'Oh mi sublime Estrella Vespertina' de la ópera Tannhäuser de Wagner.

*** También de Tannhäuser de Wagner.

**** Otra referencia a Tannhäuser. El Venusberg es la cueva de Venus, lugar de perdición para las mentes puras.

***** (Las tormentas invernales han cedido) A Ralph le gusta mucho Wagner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Elsa se había levantado temprano para realizar sus quehaceres de reina habituales. El asunto de las alcantarillas estaba en vías de solución. Aunque todo el mundo sabía que era un trabajo que debía hacerse, cuando las obras se centraban en algún lugar los vecinos protestaban por las inconveniencias. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de tiendas, pues los clientes no acudían tan asiduamente si el paso habitual se había cerrado, y tenían que realizar otro recorrido. La reunión de esa mañana estaba siendo especialmente latosa. A Elsa le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Decidió que sus consejeros eran más que capaces de arreglar los detalles por sí solos, así que se dispuso a soñar despierta. Hubiera preferido escaparse de la reunión, pero esa no era una opción. Así pues, empezó a revivir la noche anterior con Viola.

Era hora de almorzar, para lo cual Elsa se retiró a su oficina. Solía hacerlo para no interrumpir su trabajo. Normalmente su almuerzo se trataba de un pequeño refrigerio mientras leía documentos y escribía cartas. En general, todo el mundo sabía que hasta por la tarde Elsa siempre estaba muy ocupada, y nadie la molestaba. Pero ese día Anna decidió interrumpirla durante el almuerzo.

- Tock, tock… - dijo Anna asomándose a la oficina de la reina.

- ¿Anna? ¿Pasa algo? – Elsa se preocupó al instante, pues normalmente no era molestada a esas horas.

- No, nada. Es que quería hablar contigo. – Dijo Anna entrando totalmente y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. – Anoche estuve hablando con Olaf.

- Vaya. Veo que la conversación no puede esperar. – Dijo Elsa pensando que sería una de esas conversaciones intrascendentes que Olaf tiene a veces.

- Pues la verdad es que estuve a punto de despertarte anoche. – Dijo Anna seriamente. Esto hizo que Elsa se pusiera seria también.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Dijo Elsa de nuevo.

- Bueno. Eso deberías decírmelo tú, ¿no? – Dijo Anna levantando la ceja. - Algo relacionado con Viola, ¿quizás? – Dijo la princesa ante la cara de despistada de Elsa.

- Ah, eso… - Elsa se puso colorada al instante.

- Sí. Eso. – Anna pronunció la última palabra con énfasis.

- Bueno… creo… en fin…- Elsa no encontraba las palabras.

- Estás enamorada. – Anna afirmó. No era ni siquiera una pregunta. La cara de Elsa lo decía todo.

- Sí. – Dijo Elsa tímidamente.

- ¿Estás segura? – Dijo Anna intentando llegar a la verdad.

- Nunca había sentido esto antes. – Dijo Elsa con sinceridad. – Sé que no hace tanto que Viola y yo nos conocemos, pero… sí, siento algo especial por ella. – Acabó Elsa, la cual había confesado más de lo que hubiera deseado.

- Bueno, hace tres meses que os conocéis… y, bueno… conversáis todos los días… - Anna pensó en voz alta.

- Sí, lo sé. De alguna manera, le he abierto mi corazón. – Elsa confesó abiertamente.

- Me alegro por ti. – Dijo Anna con sinceridad. – Estábamos empezando a pensar que tenías un corazón de hielo. – Dijo Anna riéndose.

- ¡Eh! Eso no es nada divertido. – Rió Elsa con Anna.

- Resulta raro. – Se vio Anna diciendo. – Siempre eres tan distante con la gente. – Anna hacía mucho tiempo que quería que Elsa experimentara el amor.

- Sí, resulta raro. – Dijo Elsa. – Pero, ¿sabes lo que resulta más raro aún? – Elsa se sonrió para sí misma.

- ¿Qué? – Anna tenía curiosidad por saber lo que la reina diría.

- Pues que parece lo más normal del mundo. – Aclaró Elsa. – Es decir, que me parece totalmente normal pasar el tiempo con Viola. No sé cómo ha pasado, pero se ha hecho una parte imprescindible de mi vida. Sea cual sea nuestro futuro. – Elsa no podía esconder sus sentimientos. Al menos, no ante Anna. – Sé que aún tenemos que conocernos mejor. Pero el caso es que… - Elsa miró a la ventana para ver el cielo azul.

- ¿Sí? – Anna quería que Elsa terminara de expresarse.

- El caso es que no tengo miedo a averiguar lo que me depara el futuro con Viola. – Dijo Elsa finalmente. – Incluso si al final no todo es como esperaba, no tengo miedo a explorar las posibilidades. – Elsa dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho por ti. – La sonrisa de Anna era de oreja a oreja. Anna se acercó a Elsa y la abrazó.

- ¿Y eso? – No es que Elsa no disfrutara de abrazar a su hermana, pero quería saber a qué venía ese acto de amor fraternal.

- Quería darte un abrazo. – Dijo Anna simplemente. - ¿Acaso no puedo? ¿O tengo que pedir permiso a Viola ahora? – Añadió Anna en tono burlón.

- No sé… no sé si es celosa o no. – Dijo Elsa con cara dudosa. Al verdad es que no tenía ni idea.

- ¡Jaja! Tendrás que averiguarlo. – Dijo Anna riendo.

- ¿Es Kristoff celoso? – Preguntó Elsa con curiosidad.

- No. Ya sabes, me trajo hasta Hans incluso si él me amaba…- dijo Anna recordando los hechos de la Gran Helada. – Pero yo sí soy celosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Elsa levantó la ceja.

- Sí. Siempre está hablando con Sven. – Anna puso cara de indignada. Elsa, por su parte, soltó una gran carcajada.

Elsa sabía que su hermana la apoyaría en su decisión de amar a Viola. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a dar el paso de hablar con Anna sobre el tema. No es que se avergonzara de ello ni nada. Era simplemente que exponer sus sentimientos ante el mundo no era algo que le fuera muy agradable. Afortunadamente Anna fue a verla y Elsa no tuvo que abordar el tema. Anna lo hizo por ella. La aprobación de Anna, aunque esperada, le había quitado un peso de encima.

Después de un almuerzo frugal, y una tarde llena de asuntos de estado, se dispuso a acudir a su cita diaria con Viola en el jardín.

- Llueva sobre vos todo el _aroma de los cielos*_. –Dijo Viola con una profunda reverencia.

- Estamos de buen humor. – Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa.

- Tenemos carta del Duque Orsino. – Dijo Viola intentando ponerse seria, pero sin ningún éxito.

- ¿Y qué nos cuenta nuestro muy querido Duque Orsino? – Elsa seguía la broma.

- Unos pequeños versos, en forma de canción, compuestos totalmente pensando en vos. – Viola tenía una sonrisa malévola. Por supuesto que iba a cambiar la letra de dicha canción. Todo para diversión de ambas.

- ¿Me la vais a cantar? – Elsa seguía el juego.

- Si así lo quiere la reina. – La reverencia de Viola era totalmente irrisoria.

- Oigámosla pues. – Dijo Elsa con un gesto regio de la mano.

- Permitidme que coja el laúd. – Viola cogió el laúd, y se dispuso a cantar la versión irreverente de la canción que Orsino había compuesto con todo su corazón.

"Mi corazón late en furioso compás,

Mi amor es total.

Soy un Duque en un reino,

De mala poesía y mal cantar.

Mi corazón aúlla y late con furor,

Lo quise contener, pero es amor.

No dejes de escribir,

Que no falte una pluma aquí.

Un verso aquí, o dos o diez.

¡Ya que más da!

¡Cántalo! ¡Cántalo!

Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.  
¡Cántalo! ¡Cántalo!

Y mi amor lo va a saber.

Qué más da, si no correspondió.

Volveré a intentar…

El rechazo a mí nunca me amilanó.

Desde la distancia, el amor más fuerte es.

Mi corazón se derrama, en suspiros y placer.

Soy libre y ahora intentaré sobrepasar los límites.

Una cantata voy a escribir, ¡oh, sí!

¡Cántalo! ¡Cántalo!

Que el verso reine ya.

¡Cántalo! ¡Cántalo!

Mi amor voy a cantar.

Aquí estoy, y te cantaré.

Y desafinar…

De mis entrañas al amor voy a cantar

Mi alma se mece y lloro sin parar

Y mi pensamiento por ti se paralizó.

¡Yo te amaré, aunque no te conozco!

¡Cántalo! ¡Cántalo!

Su amor lo voy a merecer.  
¡Cántalo! ¡Cántalo!

Irresistible soy yo.

¡Que lo voy a cantar otra vez!  
Y desafinar…

El rechazo a mí nunca me amilanó."**

Elsa no paraba de reírse. La verdad es que Viola, además de cambiar la letra, lo acompañó todo con suspiros y gemidos de ¿amor? hacia Elsa. La reina se imaginaba todo el rato a un Duque dedicado a la poesía mala. ¿Cómo alguien podía decir amarla si nunca había conversado con ella? Algunas personas se enamoran del amor mismo, de la idea del amor, pero eso sólo es una ilusión, en el mejor de los casos, y puro narcisismo en la mayoría de las veces. Orsino estaba tan seguro de ganarse el corazón de Elsa a través de poemas y canciones, sin ni siquiera verla. ¿Cómo alguien puede llegar a pensar que esa es la forma de ganarse el corazón de alguien? Son los momentos que compartes con alguien los que construyen una relación. No unos versos "inspirados" a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando las risas empezaron a tranquilizarse, Viola y Elsa siguieron hablado de todo un poco. Ambas estaban ansiosas de conocerse mejor. Viola le contó un poco sobre su país y sus costumbres, y Elsa le contó algunas historias más sobre su infancia jugando con Anna.

Esa noche cenaron todos juntos. Elsa, Viola, Anna y Kristoff. Incluso Olaf y Ralph se unieron a la comitiva. Todos estaban contentos y aceptaron a Viola como una más de la familia. Elsa no podía ser más feliz.

Viola había cogido de la mano a Elsa mientras la acompañaba a sus aposentos para despedirse hasta el próximo día. Cuando estaban al lado de la puerta, Viola acercó a Elsa hacia sí. La miró fijamente a los ojos, y aproximó su cara para capturar los labios de la reina. Fue un beso dulce, casi demasiado corto. Viola la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

- Que tengas dulces sueños, Elsa. – Viola se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios, aún reteniendo el sabor de los de la reina.

- _Adiós__… __dulce diablo__. _Seguirá mi alma tus pasos hasta el mismo infierno.***

* De Noche de Reyes, de Shakespeare.

** Perdón por estropear la canción original, jeje.

*** También de Noche de Reyes.

* * *

NA: Gracias por los comentarios


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Todo transcurría demasiado plácidamente como para que durara mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, Elsa y Viola no tuvieron mucho tiempo para profundizar su amor con tranquilidad y pausadamente. Una visita inesperada alteró la paz que reinaba en el palacio de Arendelle.

- Mi bellísima señora. – Dijo un apuesto Orsino, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Era muy parecida a las reverencias que Viola hacía para mofarse del Duque, así que Elsa tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando lo vio. El Duque se aproximó para besar la mano de la reina. Con cierto disgusto, Elsa se dejó besar la mano. Por supuesto, no dejó que sus sentimientos afloraran. No debía enfrentarse con otra nación. Ya había sido difícil acordar los tratados con Iliria como para echarlo todo a perder. Había sabido disimular tan bien su disgusto, que una Viola que se encontraba cercana sintió una punzada de celos en su corazón. Aún no se sentía segura sobre los sentimientos de Elsa, así que cualquier muestra de cortesía la confundía con algo más.

- Señor Duque. – Elsa dijo con una falsa sonrisa. De nuevo, Elsa disimuló demasiado bien. Viola estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. El Duque era un hombre apuesto, después de todo. – Déjeme que le presente a la princesa Viola, de Messaline.

Elsa hizo un gesto con la mano para que Viola se acercara a los invitados. Orsino había venido con Sir Andrew y Sir Toby como consejeros. A pesar de recibir mensajes del rechazo de la reina Elsa todos los días de parte de Viola (Cesario), el hombre no se amilanó. Todo lo contrario. Decidió acercarse a Arendelle con una rica comitiva, para expresar su pasión amorosa por la reina. Esto había pillado por sorpresa a todos los habitantes de Arendelle, en especial la reina. Enseguida se celebró una recepción en el salón del trono, con los consejeros de la reina, la princesa Anna y Viola, la cual estaba entre los consejeros.

Cuando Elsa la presentó a Orsino, Viola se acercó con su vestido gris pálido, adornado con bordados dorados a saludar al Duque, su antiguo protector.

- Princesa Viola. – Orsino le dedicó una sonrisa más que complacida a la bella extranjera. – No quiero resultar atrevido pero, ¿nos conocemos? Vuestra cara me resulta familiar. – Orsino creyó haber visto esa cara en algún lado. A pesar de que nunca había oído hablar de Messaline.

- Señor Duque. Antes que nada, solicito vuestro perdón. – Dijo Viola, la cual se iba a descubrir ante el Duque. Había pensado en cambiarse a sus ropas de Cesario en los primeros instantes de saber que el Duque estaba en el palacio. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Sabía que Elsa, aunque no le negaría nada, preferiría que se mostrara como ella misma. Así pues se decidió por no ocultar su identidad. El momento de descubrirse había llegado. Era un momento tenso para ella.

- ¿Por qué habría de perdonaros, bella extranjera? – Orsino realmente estaba despistado.

- ¿Recordáis a Cesario? – Viola quería introducir el tema de la forma más diplomática posible.

- ¡Claro! ¡Sois como dos gotas de agua! ¿Sois su hermana melliza? – Orsino no conectaba los puntos todavía.

- No… veréis…- Viola jugueteaba con la manga de su vestido.- En realidad somos la misma persona.

- ¿Perdón? – Orsino tenía cara de no entender nada.

- Sí, bueno… me hice pasar por hombre… para servir en algún país y ser recomendada ante mis padres los reyes de Messaline para tomar el trono… - Dijo Viola rápidamente, antes de que el Duque empezase a hablar. Quería que todo pasara de forma rápida, como cuando uno se quita una tirita. Al principio duele bastante, pero es lo mejor.

- Bueno… no sé qué decir…- el Duque seguía sin conectar los puntos.

- Creo que lo mejor será discutirlo en la cena. – Elsa se apresuró a decir, dirigiéndolos a todos hacia el salón de recepciones.

Durante la cena Viola se explicó mejor, y tanto Orsino como Sir Toby y Sir Andrew comprendieron las razones de Viola. Al principio el Duque estaba un poco escandalizado, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Al fin y al cabo, antes de llegar al palacio había oído rumores de que un joven paje estaba robando el corazón de la reina. Sí, había hecho un poco de investigación antes de ver a Elsa. Sin duda no entendía la razón de su rechazo. Desde su punto de vista, él era perfecto para la reina. Cuando le llegaron los rumores del interés de la reina por cierto paje, se apresuró aún más por imponer su presencia ante la reina. Sin duda ningún paje le llegaría a la suela de los zapatos. Ahora que sabía que el paje era en realidad una princesa, se tranquilizó. Sin duda Elsa no se enamoraría de otra mujer. Ni de otro hombre que no fuera él, le decía su orgullo.

Orsino dirigía miradas tiernas a la reina. Le hacía toda clase de cumplidos. De vez en cuando le cogía la mano para besársela. El Duque desplegaba todos sus encantos como un pavo real despliega sus plumas para atraer al sexo opuesto.

Elsa, por su parte, estaba indecisa entre decirle que parara toda su palabrería o dejarle hacer para no estropear el tratado comercial con Iliria. Al fin y al cabo el comercio se había resentido bastante después del Verano Helado que habían sufrido. _Weselton y la Islas del Sur habían parado todo el comercio con Arendelle. Y algunas otras naciones, por razones de amistad con dichos reinos, o por miedo a los poderes de la Reina de Hielo, también habían decidido no tratar más con Arendelle. Así pues, la reina se decidió por aceptar las muestras de amor de Orsino, y disimular su disgusto, por el bien del reino._

_Pero había un problema con lo que estaba haciendo Elsa, y era que disimulaba demasiado bien. Tanto, que Viola se sintió un poco desplazada, y empezó a creer que Elsa, al fin y al cabo, sí se interesaría por Orsino. Orsino era un perfecto caballero, y, las mismas palabras que eran objeto de mofa por la propia Elsa y Viola en sus cartas, en persona resultaban encantadoras y halagadoras. Quizás era su sonrisa perfecta, o sus movimientos fluidos y gráciles, pero el conjunto era bastante atrayente para el sexo opuesto. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Viola._

Al final de la cena, como no podía ser menos, Orsino se ofreció a cantar una d sus canciones.

- Bella reina, me gustaría haceros una pequeña ofrenda lírica esta noche. Sólo una pequeña canción, en vuestro honor. – Dijo el Duque ofreciendo la mano a Elsa mientras pasaban a un salón más recogido, con sillones y sofás, para tomar alguna bebida después de la sobremesa.

- Por supuesto, mi señor.- Elsa, muy a su pesar, puso su mano encima de la del Duque. No se atrevió a mirar a Viola ante el ofrecimiento del Duque de cantarle una canción, la cual sería posiblemente de amor. No quería empezar a reírse delante de sus invitados. Si hubiera intercambiado alguna mirada con Viola no hubiera podido resistirse a soltar una carcajada ante el ofrecimiento de Orsino. Así que miró hacia abajo modestamente, y caminó al lado del Duque hacia el salón más pequeño.

Las acciones de Elsa eran interpretadas por Viola de una manera muy diferente. Parecía que aceptaba las muestras de amor del Duque. Viola, al principio, sintió una punzada de celos. Pero luego se convirtió en algo diferente. Sus sentimientos eran de impotencia y resignación. Si Elsa, al fin y al cabo, escogía a otra persona, ¿quién era ella para decirle cómo sentir? Si otra persona la hacía más feliz, ¿por qué interponerse entre Elsa y su felicidad? Lo que sentía Viola era tristeza, por pensar que, al fin y al cabo, todo había sido un dulce sueño, del que ahora estaba despertando.

Era fácil reírse de un Duque en la distancia, al que Elsa no conocía, que mandaba canciones y poemas todos los días. Era muy fácil ridiculizarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Elsa sólo lo conocía a través de los ojos de Viola, la cual hacía todo lo posible por convertirlo en objeto de mofa. No lo hacía por celos, sino porque realmente pensaba que el Duque era muy risible en sus acciones. Pero ahora que el Duque había hecho acto de presencia, no era tan fácil competir ante él. Era un perfecto caballero. Un poco inclinado a las artes, pero, ¿no era eso acaso signo de refinamiento?

Mientras el Duque cantaba, Viola miraba a Elsa, la cual no dirigía ni una pequeña mirada hacia su amada. Elsa no quería reírse del Duque en su cara. Esa era la razón para no mirar a Viola. Pero Elsa no sabía que estaba dañando los sentimientos de Viola, la cual interpretaba su falta de atención hacia ella como un cambio en su corazón.

¡Bella noche, oh, noche de amor!

Sonríe a nuestra embriaguez,

noche más dulce que el día.

¡Oh, bella noche de amor!

¡El tiempo huye sin cesar

y se lleva nuestras ternuras!

Lejos de esta feliz morada,

el tiempo huye sin cesar.

Céfiros ardientes,

dadnos vuestras caricias.

Céfiros ardientes,

dadnos vuestros besos. ¡Ah!

¡Bella noche, oh, noche de amor!

Sonríe a nuestra embriaguez,

noche más dulce que el día.

¡Oh, bella noche de amor! *

Orsino tenía una bella voz, y la canción era muy bella además. Sin duda había reservado sus mejores poemas para su visita en persona a la reina. Ni Viola ni Elsa habían oído hablar de Offenbach, por supuesto. Si lo hubieran conocido, hubieran descubierto que el Duque lo había plagiado.

- ¡Bravo! – Dijo Elsa, aplaudiendo profusamente. La canción había sido muy bonita, la verdad. No como las canciones que usualmente le llegaban a través de Viola. Todos aplaudieron con muchas ganas la gran interpretación de Orsino. El Duque había escogido bien la canción, se dijo a sí mismo, y la verdad es que tenía una voz, aunque no excepcional, sí apropiada.

- En realidad es un dúo, mi señora. – Se apresuró a decir Orsino.- ¿Quizás podríamos cantarla algún día? Yo podría enseñaros la letra. – Orsino quería traspasar el muro que Elsa había interpuesto ante él. Orsino era bastante perceptivo, y se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Elsa por ocultarlo, en realidad no le correspondía como él quería. ¿Quizás era tímida? Bueno, Orsino tenía tiempo.

- ¡Oh, no! – Elsa se rió escondiendo su risa con su mano. – Lo estropearía, mi señor. – Elsa no quería pasar mucho tiempo con Orsino. Además, ¿cómo podría cantar con él sin echarse a reír? Sería un desastre diplomático completo.

- Para nada. Me encantaría oíros cantar. – Insistió el Duque.

- Lo siento, pero yo no canto. – Elsa dijo de forma firme, pero educada.

- Oh, perdón. No quería importunaros. – Orsino empezó al retirada.

- No importa. – Elsa escondió su molestia con una sonrisa.

Elsa y Orsino empezaron una conversación intrascendente sobre el tiempo. Bueno, Orsino comenzó la conversación, y Elsa se sintió cómoda de no ser el objeto de atención de la conversación. Viola veía el intercambio con resignación. Viola parecía más relajada que antes, y eso hacía saltar las alarmas en el cerebro de Viola. ¿Era Elsa tan inconstante? Desde luego, Viola nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero Elsa parecía hasta disfrutar de la presencia de Orsino.

Viola decidió no mirar más hacia la pareja, pues sus pensamientos se volvían sombríos. Decidió ponerse a conversar con Olaf.

- Y dime, Olaf. ¿Qué has hecho hoy? – Preguntó Viola de forma casual.

- Hoy me he dado un baño en el mar… - Dijo Olaf con total satisfacción.

- Pero, Olaf, ¡eso es peligroso! ¡Te puedes derretir!- Dijo Viola alarmada. Sin duda Olaf tenía las ideas más extrañas.

- Sí, bueno… no importa. – Dijo Olaf con una sonrisa.- Había cogido un poco de peso comiendo helados. – Olaf decía cosas totalmente extrañas como si fueran lo más normal del mundo. Viola no pudo menos que reírse de las ocurrencias del muñeco de nieve. Hablar con Olaf siempre era divertido. Había sido una buena idea escogerlo como compañero de conversación. Así la nube negra que se cernía sobre sus sentimientos fue olvidada, al menos por unos instantes.

* De Los cuentos de Hoffmann de Offenbach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Elsa estaba demasiado ocupada con el Duque, así que esa noche Viola no pudo despedirse apropiadamente de la reina. Esto entristeció a ambas. Pero ninguna se atrevió a abordar el tema. Viola estaba particularmente abatida. Elsa no la había mirado ni uan sola vez en toda la velada. Ni una mirada cómplice, ni una sonrisa. ¿Tan rápido podía cambiar un corazón?

Muy diferente era la realidad. Elsa no había querido reírse de Orsino el primer día de conocerse. No le parecía educado. Y si hubiera mirado, aunque sólo fuera una vez, a Viola, no habría podido contenerse. Lo hubiera soltado todo. Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado tantos días riéndose de la mala poesía y las malas canciones del Duque.

El Duque no parecía querer irse de Arendelle. Ya había pasado una semana y allí se encontraba. La reina inventaba excusas para no estar con él, pero cada momento que tenía para sí misma estaba invadido por Orsino. El hombre era insistente y absorbente. Era como un perro guardián. No la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Ni qué decir tiene, Elsa empezó a trabajar más. Cuanto más trabajo tuviera, menos tiempo tenía que pasar con el Duque.

Pero eso era un arma de doble filo. Además de al Duque, Elsa estaba apartando a Viola. Por un lado quería ser cortés con Orsino, pero por otro quería mandarlo muy, muy lejos. La compañía del Duque la apartaba de la única compañía que ella quería tener.

No sólo quería ser cortés por los tratados comerciales, sino también por Viola. No le importaba que todo el mundo supiera de su relación con Viola, pero algo le decía que el Duque no se tomaría bien ese tipo de relación. Seguramente la tomaría con Viola, y eso era algo que Elsa no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Por muchas razones, Elsa mantenía a Viola lejos de Orsino. Pero eso quería decir que también la mantenía lejos de ella misma. Orsino estaba siempre a su lado. Era demasiado insistente. ¿Cuántas veces se ha de rechazar a alguien para que pille la indirecta de que no le interesas? Al parecer, muchas.

Elsa se encontraba con Orsino en el jardín. Elsa estaba irritada, porque el jardín era el lugar en el que prefería estar. Pero no con Orsino, sino con Viola. Viola no estaba a la vista. La verdad es que se había mantenido bastante alejada de Elsa en todo el tiempo que el Duque había estado en Arendelle.

- Mi señora. Si unimos nuestros reinos así como con nuestras vidas, os haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. – Empezó a decir el Duque.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?- Elsa estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el Duque.

- Porque yo sé cómo haceros feliz. – El Duque estaba usando toda su artillería. Es decir, su mirada penetrante, su sonrisa. Elsa estaba a punto de vomitar.

- ¿De veras lo creéis? – Elsa decidió que lo mejor era contraatacar. - ¿Sabéis de mis gustos?

- ¡Por supuesto! Os gusta la buena música, una buena poesía, la buena compañía y el refinamiento. – Orsino estaba tan pagado de sí mismo.

- Creo, mi señor, que no habéis captado mi pregunta. – Dijo Elsa, la cual estaba dispuesta a acabar el cortejo de una vez por todas.

- No entiendo, mi señora. ¿Acaso no he acertado? – Orsino no podía entender cómo había podido fallar en la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, se había descrito a sí mismo. Y su persona era algo que gustaba a todo el mundo. Lo tenía comprobado.

- Lo siento, pero estoy enamorada de otra persona. – Elsa quería cortar por lo sano.

- ¿Otra persona? ¿Quién, si se puede saber? – Orsino estaba furioso por dentro. Alguien había llegado primero, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero no lo exteriorizó. Siguió siendo el mismo hombre cortés ante la reina. Si sabía quién le había quitado el privilegio de enamorar a Elsa, sabría cómo atacar.

- Es Viola, si habéis de saberlo. – Elsa no se iba a andar por las ramas. Que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar. Dentro de su cabeza se dijo "¡Ya basta!". Elsa no iba a seguir dejando que Orsino se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

- P-pero…- Orsino estaba completamente anonadado. Viola era la última persona que esperaba oír. - ¡Pero es una mujer! – Exclamó el Duque sin pensarlo.- ¿He dicho eso en alto? – Dijo en un susurro. No quería perder la compostura ante Elsa.

- Exacto. Y esa es una de las muchas razones por las que no puedo corresponderos. – Elsa quería explicar de forma fácil el por qué de su negativa. Pro supuesto, no le diría que le parecía un ser fatuo y narcisista. No hubiera sido apropiado.

- Comprendo. – Orsino se dio por vencido. Al menos, delante de la reina. Seguramente habría alguna manera de desviar el interés de Elsa por Viola hacia sí mismo. – ¿Y ella os corresponde? – Orsino sacaría la máxima información de la reina, para sus propios intereses.

- Sí. – Elsa lo dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía. Viola no había sido la misma desde que el Duque había hecho su aparición.

La conversación terminó en ese punto. Elsa se disculpó, y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Mientras, el Duque empezó a trazar un plan. Sin duda no se dejaría ganar por una mujer. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabían las mujeres sobre el amor? Las mujeres son inconstantes, volubles. No saben lo que es lo mejor para ellas. Deben tener a un hombre al lado que les haga ver lo que les conviene. En general, los hombres siempre creen que ellos mismos son lo que conviene a las mujeres.

- ¿Por qué estás tan cabizbaja, Viola? – Anna se había dado cuenta de que Viola no era la misma últimamente.

- No es nada. ¿Quizás el tiempo? – Dijo Viola la cual no sabía ni si había salido el sol ese día. Tan deprimida se encontraba.

- ¿Quieres decir que los días espléndidos de sol te bajan los ánimos? – Anna dijo con sarcasmo.

- Sí, bueno… debe ser la astenia otoñal… - Viola no sabía cómo escapar del escrutinio de la princesa.

- Puede ser… o puede ser que no veas a Elsa todo lo que quisieras. – Para ser una cabeza loca, Anna era bastante intuitiva.

- Sí, bueno… últimamente tiene mucho trabajo… - Viola quería disculpar a Elsa por un lado, y escapar de la conversación por otro.

- No lo creo. Creo que intenta escapar de Orsino. – Anna había tenido una corta conversación con Elsa esa misma mañana sobre el mismo tema. Elsa le había dicho que no sabía qué hacer con Orsino, cómo apartárselo. Desafortunadamente, no habían podido profundizar en el tema, porque dicho Duque se había presentado para hablar de su último poema con la reina. Anna, por supuesto, se fue antes de oír cantar a Orsino. Está bien una serenata de vez en cuando pero, ¿todos los días? Se convierte en algo vulgar.

- Puede ser…- Viola no encontraba precisamente cierto ese pensamiento, pero agradecía que Anna quisiera animarla.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a hablar con ella. – Anna dijo tajantemente.

- Creo que tienes razón. – Viola de hecho quería hablar con Elsa. Pero no para suplicarle que no la dejara, sino para dejarle espacio para pensar si quería seguir con ella o estar con Orsino.

- Lo sé. Lo que se aprende con los trolls. Son expertos en amor, ¿sabes?- Anna empezó a contar a Viola su última visita a la "familia" de Kristoff.

Aunque Viola intentaba no ser descortés, las palabras de Anna no se registraban en su cerebro. Pero no importaba. Anna no se dio cuenta. Simplemente siguió hablando sobre Kristoff, la preocupación que tenía sobre su relación con Sven y los trolls.

Entretanto, Elsa estaba en sus aposentos descansando. Se preguntaba sobre la reacción de Orsino. ¿Cancelaría sus relaciones comerciales con Arendelle? ¿Diría el Duque a todo el mundo sobre sus preferencias? ¿O quizás usaría ese conocimiento para extorsionarla? Sin duda nunca se dejaría extorsionar. Pero la opinión de otros países sobre el reino de Arendelle era importante. Su reino era demasiado especial. No solamente por sus poderes, sino por lo liberales que eran. Pro ejemplo, en Messaline no dejaban reinar a las mujeres. ¿Podría el Duque minar las restantes relaciones comerciales y diplomáticas que aún mantenía con otros países? ¿Cuán vengativo podría llegar a ser? Orsino parecía una persona refinada y dedicada a las artes. Parecía una persona de espíritu noble. Pero algo le decía a Elsa que aún no había oído la última palabra de Orsino. A veces la gente oculta sus verdadera personalidad entre capas de cortesía y amabilidad.

Y Elsa estaba en lo cierto. Orsino había trazado un plan. A pesar de todo lo fatuo y egocéntrico que era, era una persona inteligente. Orsino había identificado el punto débil de la reina. Y no era hacerle reír, como Viola había pensado. El punto débil de Elsa, en esos momentos, era Viola. Y Orsino se dedicó a atacarlo concienzudamente. Lo mejor era alcanzar a Viola antes de que pudiera ver a Elsa. Era muy importante que Viola viera que su relación con Elsa tan sólo la dañaría. Nada bueno podía salir de su amor por Elsa. Viola vería las cosas desde su punto de vista. Bueno, un punto de vista favorable para él, por supuesto. Si tenía que mentir… bueno, todo vale en el amor y la guerra. ¿No es eso lo que se suele decir?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Mientras Orsino iba en busca de Viola, se topó con Olaf. El Duque parecía tener suerte. El muñeco de nieve le diría todo lo que quería saber sobre la relación entre Elsa y Viola. Olaf era demasiado cándido como para darse cuenta de que Orsino llevaba malas intenciones.

- Hola, Olaf. – Dijo Orsino dándole un abrazo. Sabía que lo que más gustaba a Olaf eran los abrazos calentitos.

- ¡Hola! – Olaf devolvió el abrazo con mucho entusiasmo. Era raro, pero Orsino no le había parecido tan atento antes. Quizás ahora se encontraba más a gusto con los habitantes de Arendelle. ¿Quién sabe?

- Bueno, Olaf. ¿Qué te parece la relación entre Elsa y Viola? ¿A que es fantástico?- Orsino sabía que Olaf siempre estaría de parte de Elsa. Por supuesto que no le descubriría lo que realmente pensaba sobre dicha relación.

- ¿A que sí? – Olaf no sospechaba nada. – Elsa es tan feliz.

- Realmente extraordinario. – Orsino era sibilino. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas todos los detalles? Me gustaría saber cómo Viola ha sabido ganarse el corazón de Elsa.

Y Olaf habló y habló. Descubrió hasta el más mínimo detalle. Orsino le preguntó por la razón de Viola de hacerse pasar por hombre. Olaf también dio todo lujo de detalles en ese aspecto. Orsino estaba particularmente interesado en ese tema. Quizás podría ser una forma de atacar a Viola.

Cuando Olaf ya no tenía más detalles que contarle, Orsino se despidió del muñeco de nieve. Ahora estaba mucho mejor informado sobre la situación. Sabía perfectamente cómo atacar a Viola.

Y, desafortunadamente para las amantes, Orsino encontró a Viola antes de que Elsa se decidiera a hablar con ella.

- Me han dicho que mantienes una relación con la reina Elsa. – Orsino atacó directamente. Por supuesto, estaban los dos solos en la pequeña sala. El Duque se había asegurado de estar perfectamente a solas con su rival.

- Sí. – Viola se sentía un poco incómoda. Al fin y al cabo, había mentido en varios niveles al Duque. No solamente le había hecho pensar que era un hombre, sino que también le había arrebatado el objeto de su deseo.

- He hablado con la reina Elsa sobre el tema. – Orsino era cauteloso. En todo momento miraba atentamente a cualquier pequeña reacción de Viola. Vio que estaba nerviosa. Y el último comentario la había sobresaltado.

- ¿De veras? – Viola quería saber lo que Elsa hubiera dicho sobre su relación al Duque.

- Sí. – Orsino estaba extendiendo bien sus redes.

- Y, ¿qué dijo? – Viola quería realmente saber lo que Elsa pensaba de su relación. Orsino percibió lo ansiosa que estaba por conocer la respuesta. Esto agradó al Duque. Sería muy fácil embaucar a Viola.

- Bueno… dijo que sentía algo especial por ti… - Orsino vio la cara esperanzada de Viola. - Dijo que era una amistad muy especial. – Por supuesto que Elsa no había dicho nada de eso. Orsino simplemente jugaba con los sentimientos de Viola. Sabía que era vulnerable, que no estaba segura de los sentimientos de Elsa, y por eso comenzó su ataque de esa forma.

- ¿Amistad? – Viola estaba un poco pálida. ¿Era sólo eso para Elsa? ¿Sólo una amistad? No era esa la impresión que había tenido justo antes de llegar Orsino. ¡Se habían besado! Quizás Orsino no se sentía cómodo con una relación entre dos mujeres, y por eso lo llamaba "amistad".

- Sí, bueno… me dijo que os habíais besado… - Orsino vio de nuevo la esperanza plasmada en la cara de Viola. – Dijo que fue una experiencia interesante.

- ¿Interesante? – Viola sabía que no estaba siendo la persona más elocuente del mundo. Tan solo estaba repitiendo en pregunta la última palabra que decía Orsino.

- Sí, bueno… lo describió así… - el anzuelo estaba echado. - ¿A ti no te pareció interesante?

- Bueno… más que interesante… fue maravilloso. – Viola sabía que la palabra correcta para describir su beso con Elsa no era interesante. Podría ser muy bien maravilloso, exhilarante, impetuoso, apasionado… pero, ¿interesante? Viola empezaba a albergar serias dudas sobre su relación con Elsa.

- Sí, bueno… dijo que, de algún modo, había sentido curiosidad por besar a otra mujer… - Orsino iba a usar toda su artillería. – Pero, por supuesto, sólo era curiosidad.

Viola, ante esto, no sabía qué contestar. Las señales que Elsa le había mandado decían mucho más que curiosidad o experimentación. Elsa le había dado permiso para enamorarla. Elsa había sido su cómplice en los ratos de ocio. Elsa le había confiado sus miedos y debilidades. ¿Sólo amistad?

- Lo siento, Duque Orsino, pero no creo que Elsa sólo sienta curiosidad por mí. – Viola se recompuso por unos instantes. – Creo que nuestra relación se podría definir más como amorosa, no como amistad.

- Ya… - Orsino aparentó quedarse pensativo. Su actuación era perfecta. Le dio unos segundos a Viola para que dudase. – No es esa la impresión que me dio cuando hablé con Elsa… - El Duque quería que Viola dudara de Elsa.

- ¿De veras? – Viola tenía miedo de lo que Elsa hubiera podido decir al Duque. Al fin y al cabo, desde que Orsino hizo su aparición, Elsa no había pasado ni un solo segundo con Viola. ¿Quizás se había distanciado al tener a alguien tan atento como el Duque tan cerca de ella?

- Sí, bueno… me dijo que estaba enamorada de otra persona. – Esto era literalmente verdad, pero Elsa había querido indicar que no estaba enamorada del Duque, sino de Viola. Claro que Viola no debía saber eso.

- ¿En serio? – Viola había estado atenta a la expresión del Duque. No vio que Orsino hubiera mentido en lo que acababa de decir.

- Bueno… esto es un poco embarazoso para mí… - Orsino estaba a punto de dar su golpe de gracia.- En realidad me hizo entender que estaba inclinada a aceptar mis atenciones…- Orsino mentía demasiado bien.

Viola se quedó pálida. No podía creerlo. ¿Elsa enamorada de Orsino? Bueno, habían estado muy cercanos desde que el Duque había llegado. Pero Elsa no era de las que se enamoran a la primera. Además, Orsino había sido el objeto de mofa de ambas. Por supuesto que tenía que hablar con Elsa. ¿Acaso todo lo que le había dicho sobre el amor era mentira? ¿Realmente Elsa era tan superficial como Orsino parecía indicar? Viola no podía creer que la imagen que tenía de Elsa era falsa. Sin duda el Duque había malinterpretado las palabras de Elsa. Realmente tenía que hablar con ella.

- Comprendo. – Viola estaba muy alterada. – Si me disculpáis…- Viola decidió que iría inmediatamente a hablar con la reina.

- Por supuesto. – Orsino estaba muy orgulloso de su actuación. Había hecho sembrar la duda en el corazón de Viola. Bueno, más que una duda. Le había hecho pensar que Elsa lo prefería a él en vez de a ella.

Viola necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Elsa. Descubrir por sí misma lo que Elsa había hablado con Orsino. Así pues, fue directamente a sus aposentos. Abrió la puerta y espetó sin más:

- Orsino dice que le dijiste que estás enamorada de otra persona. – Viola estaba a punto de llorar.

- Sí, bueno…- Elsa recordaba perfectamente haber dicho esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Viola empezó a derramar lágrimas. No quería demostrar tanta debilidad delante de Elsa, pero no podía refrenarse.

- Bueno… yo… ¿me daba vergüenza?- Elsa no estaba preparada para decirle a Viola que la amaba. Viola se lo había dicho hacía tiempo, pero ella aún se sentía tímida incluso para pensarlo. Mucho menos para confesarlo.

- ¿Te daba vergüenza? – Viola exclamó. Por supuesto que Elsa se sentiría avergonzada de descubrirle su amor por Orsino después de todo lo que se habían burlado de él.

- Sí. Pero ya no me da tanta. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes sonreír de esa manera? – Viola no comprendía a Elsa. Le estaba diciendo en toda su cara que prefería a Orsino, a pesar de todo lo que habían compartido juntas, a pesar del beso, de las charlas interminables, de las canciones cómicas. Viola estaba llorando profusamente.

- ¿Por qué no iba a sonreír? – Elsa estaba empezando a pensar que no entendía a Viola.

- ¿Por qué no ibas a sonreír? – Viola gritó llorando.

- Viola, ¿te pasa algo? – Elsa estaba preocupada ahora por Viola. Algo no marchaba bien.

- ¿Qué si me pasa algo? – Viola dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos.

- Sí… no sabía que te afectaría tanto… - Elsa creía que su confesión de amor había hecho que Viola se emocionara demasiado.

- ¿Y cómo creías que me afectaría?- Viola no podía dejar de llorar.

- No sé… tampoco es tan malo, ¿no? – Elsa dijo con una sonrisa, intentando quitar hierro al asunto. Sin duda Viola estaba reaccionando de forma muy rara.

- ¿Qué no es malo? ¡Elsa! – Viola tenía el corazón roto en esos instantes. - ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando me dices que estás enamorada de otra persona? – Viola no podía creer la sangre fría de Elsa.

- ¿De otra persona? – Entonces Elsa se puso alerta. – Estoy enamorada de ti, Viola. – Lo dijo de forma muy seria.

- ¿De mí? – Viola dejó de llorar de repente. La expresión que tenía era de incomprensión total.

- Claro, tonta. ¿De quién si no?- Elsa tenía bastante claro de a quién pertenecía su corazón.

- Pero me acabas de decir… que le dijiste a Orsino… que… - Viola lo comprendió todo al instante. Orsino le había tendido una trampa.

- Sí, le dije que te amaba. – Elsa dijo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Viola y la abrazó muy fuerte. – Te amo. – Le susurró al oído. Se apartó un poco, y con el dorso de sus dedos limpió las lágrimas que aún afeaban el rostro de Viola.

Viola se recompuso. Todo había sido una trampa. Orsino era un ser vengativo. Elsa le había dicho que amaba a Viola y él había tergiversado sus palabras para minar la confianza de Viola. Si Viola no hubiera ido a hablar con Elsa se habría apartado de la reina pensando que no era correspondida.

- Elsa, Orsino me dijo que le dijiste que tú le amabas. – Viola dijo seriamente. Quería descubrir a esa sabandija.

- ¿Cómo? – Elsa se puso furiosa de repente. La temperatura de la habitación bajó unos grados, y algunos témpanos de hielo empezaron a formarse en el techo. – Me va a oír…

Elsa hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, pero Viola la paró. No era conveniente matar a un invitado de otro reino en tu propio palacio. Porque esas eran realmente las intenciones de la reina con respecto a Orsino. Tenía ganas de estrangularlo. Viola la paró y la tranquilizó.

- No nos rebajemos a su nivel, Elsa. – Viola le dijo para calmarla. – Tengo una idea mejor. – Dijo con sonrisa pícara.

- Te escucho. – Elsa era todo oídos. Levantó su ceja en como una niña traviesa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normalmente. Elsa fue a sus quehaceres normales como reina por la mañana y tomó un pequeño refrigerio en su oficina como era su costumbre. Lo único que cambió fue la compañía. Viola se le unió en su pequeño descanso.

Elsa comentó de pasada sus problemas del reino, los cuales eran por el momento tratables. Tenía la suerte de disponer de buenos consejeros. Los mismos consejeros que habían tratado los problemas del reino después de que sus padres murieran. Sin duda podía confiar en ellos.

Pero había una pequeña preocupación en el fondo de su mente: ¿qué pasaría con Orsino? ¿Organizaría una campaña contra Arendelle? Seguramente su relación con Viola no era del agrado del Duque. Pero no era de lo que realmente quería hablar ahora con Viola. Sin duda alguna sus consejeros la ayudarían a tomar las decisiones correctas.

- Viola, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Elsa quería abordar el tema con delicadeza.

- Claro, Elsa. – Viola vio que Elsa se ponía un poco seria.

- ¿Por qué creíste tan pronto a Orsino? ¿Acaso dudabas de mí?- Elsa estaba preocupada por lo delicado de su relación con Viola. Una pequeña duda sembrada por el Duque había hecho que Viola se apartara de ella, y creyera al Duque por encima de los momentos que las dos habían compartido.

- Bueno… como no parecías comportarte como antes delante del Duque… Y Orsino parecía el hombre perfecto… Creí por unos momentos que Orsino te haría feliz, que él era lo que te convenía. – Viola decía un poco entristecida.

- Viola, el Duque está enamorado de sí mismo, no de mí. – Dijo Elsa rotundamente. – Es un ser egocéntrico y, como ha demostrado, malvado a la vez. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que no me enamoro tan fácilmente? – Acabó la reina con una sonrisa.

- Sí, bueno… - Viola le devolvió la sonrisa, tocándose un poco la nuca en señal de nerviosismo. – Pero parecía que no tenías tiempo para mí… siempre estabas con él… incluso sonrías cuando cantaba o decía algún poema…

- Sólo era cortés con un representante de otro país, con el que tengo acuerdos comerciales. – Dijo Elsa para que a Viola no le cupiera la menor duda. – La verdad es que cuando cantaba o recitaba alguna poesía me moría de ganas de mirarte para reírme contigo, pero no lo consideré cortés.

- ¿De veras? – Viola sonrió un poco tímidamente.

- Sí. – Dijo Elsa con una carcajada. – Si te hubiera mirado hubiera echado a perder toda mi compostura.

- Lo siento. Creo que leí mal la situación. – Dijo Viola un poco avergonzada.

- Ya, bueno. – Elsa se quedó mirando a un punto fijo a través de la ventana. – Quizás debí hablar contigo sobre el tema. – Hizo una pausa. – Para mí es tan natural estar junto a ti que no creí que las palabras de un extraño te apartarían de mí. – Elsa dijo con tristeza. – Nuestra relación se basa en las muchas horas compartidas y en el conocimiento mutuo. Orsino no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ti, Viola. – Acabo Elsa tajantemente.

- Lo siento. Supongo que aún no estoy tan acostumbrada al cambio en nuestra relación de amistad a algo más. – Viola estaba loca de alegría por dentro. Elsa estaba declarándole su amor sin tapujos.

- Bueno, es verdad. Orsino se nos echó encima cuando aún no nos habíamos acostumbrado nuestra nueva relación. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.- Supongo que tendremos que adaptarnos como podamos. – Acabó con una risa cristalina.

- Gracias, Elsa.- Viola sonreía a la reina.

- Pero has de prometerme algo. – Dijo Elsa ahora un poco seria.

- Claro. – Dijo Viola rápidamente.

- Ejem… no deberías prometer algo que no sabes lo que es… - Elsa dijo juguetonamente.

- No creo que no haya nada que no pueda prometerte. – Dijo Viola sin perder el compás.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, señorita. – Advirtió Elsa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que tengo que prometer?- Dijo Viola que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que la reina le haría prometer.

- Que siempre hablaremos las cosas. – Dijo Elsa ahora seriamente. – Si no hubiéramos hablado anoche, te habrías apartado de mí sin yo saber por qué. – Elsa miró fijamente a Viola en los ojos.

- Te lo prometo. – Viola le dirigió también una mirada intensa.

- Quiero que nuestra relación se base en el diálogo y la confianza mutuas, Viola. – Elsa lo dijo suavemente, pero con firmeza.

- Yo también. – Respondió Viola.

Viola se acercó a Elsa, y le acarició la mejilla. Las dos se miraban fijamente a sus ojos. Lo que encontraron era total aceptación y amor. Viola aproximó sus labios a los de Elsa, y comenzó a besarla de forma suave. Elsa, por supuesto, le correspondió. Los labios de Elsa eran todo menos fríos. Había pasión en ellos. El beso se hizo más profundo cuando Viola rozó con su lengua los labios de Elsa. Esta abrió su boca para dejar entrar a Viola en ella.

Estuvieron besándose lo que parecía una eternidad. El tiempo parecía haberse parado en ese instante perfecto. Cuando se apartaron y se volvieron a mirar en los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Su relación ahora era sólida con el hielo que Elsa creaba de forma tan magistral. Había confianza en los ojos de Viola, y determinación en los ojos de Elsa. Viola no volvería a dudar de los sentimientos de Elsa. Jamás creería lo que otros le dijeran sobre ella. Tan sólo Elsa tenía el poder de destruir su relación. Orsino había conseguido todo lo contrario a sus propósitos. Era bastante irónico, la verdad.

El pequeño descanso se acabó, para tristeza de ambas, y Elsa se dedicó de nuevo a su trabajo. Le gustaba tener a Viola con ella, pero la distraía demasiado. Si Viola se hubiera quedado en el despacho, Elsa nunca hubiera terminado de hacer lo que quería terminar ese día. Viola entendía eso, así que se marchó a dar una vuelta por Arendelle.

Viola había tomado la costumbre de deambular por Arendelle mientras Elsa trabajaba. Conocía a todos los artesanos, charlaba con ellos, y de vez en cuando compraba alguna que otra cosa. Ese día se paró en la chocolatería. Era cierto que en el palacio había unos chefs magníficos. Pero Viola sabía que Elsa encontraba deliciosos los bombones de la chocolatería de Kirsten. Kirsten era una mujer entrada en años y entrada en carnes. Era afable y dicharachera, y Viola siempre se paraba aunque sólo fuera para hablar con ella. Ese día, además, compró unos bombones rellenos de trufa, uno de los favoritos de la reina.

Llegó la hora en la que la reina acababa sus quehaceres como gobernante, y se dedicaba a pasear por el jardín. Orsino la estaba esperando, impaciente.

- Buenas tardes, bella dama. – Orsino hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Duque. – Elsa contestó con su voz más regia.

- Hace un día espléndido, ¿no os parece? – El Duque estaba intentando entablar una conversación intrascendente.

- Está empezándose a poner malo, me temo. – El Duque no entendió la ironía en su voz. La verdad es que Elsa quería estrangularlo, o enterrarlo en nieve, no se decidía. Pero la conversación que había mantenido con Viola la noche anterior le refrenó de hacer algo impropio de una reina. Bueno, algo impropio en general.

- No veo ninguna nube. – Dijo el Duque mirando hacia el cielo en busca de algún signo de empeoramiento del clima.

- Hola, Elsa. – Viola llegó justo a tiempo. Elsa agradeció a todos los dioses la llegada de Viola. Hubiera cometido un "duquicidio" si fuera por ella.

Viola se acercó a Elsa de forma natural, le cogió la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Orsino estaba viendo todo eso, y empezó a enfurecerse por dentro. Por supuesto que no exteriorizó toda su furia, pero le fue imposible no lanzar un gruñido de desaprobación.

- Viola. – Dijo con todo el veneno posible el Duque.

- Señor Duque.- Viola le sonrió.

- Lo siento, Duque. ¿Nos disculpa? – Dijo Elsa con mirada retadora. – Tenemos cosas de las que hablar… en privado. – Añadió con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto. – El Duque sabía que había perdido la batalla. No era su reino, y, ciertamente le quedaba claro que no era su reina, así que se apartó con paso furioso a la puerta del jardín.

Viola sonrió a Elsa, y le dio los chocolates que le había comprado. Ambas disfrutaron de la improvisada merienda rodeadas de dorados árboles de otoño.

Mientras, el Duque andaba furioso por los pasillos. Quería golpear algo, o golpear a alguien, lo que fuera. ¿Una mujer había ocupado el lugar que a él el correspondía en el corazón de Elsa? ¿Acaso Elsa no veía lo ventajoso de su relación con él? ¡Él era perfecto!

Orsino se encontró con Kristoff, y una idea empezó a surgir. Volvería a todo el mundo en contra de Viola. ¿Una mujer enamorada de otra mujer? ¿Qué hechizo había usado esa bruja? Pero debía ser cauto. Nadie debía conocer sus malas intenciones.

- Hola, Kristoff. – Dijo Orsino con la más amable de las sonrisas.

- Señor Duque. – Kristoff le correspondió con otra sonrisa. Pero sincera, no como la del Duque.

- ¿Cómo va el negocio del hielo? – Orsino fingió interés por el negocio de Kristoff.

- La verdad es que con la llegada del otoño no hay mucha demanda. – Dijo Kristoff con una risa franca.

- Bueno, pero ser el novio de Anna facilita las cosas, ¿no?- El Duque lo dijo en tono conversacional.

- Sí, bueno. – Kristoff rió un poco avergonzado.

- Oh, no pasa nada. ¿Quién puede decir no al amor, no? – Orsino quería introducir el tema de la forma más sutil posible.

- Cierto. – Kristoff pareció relajarse un poco.

- Por ejemplo, la reina Elsa y Viola. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? – Orsino era un manipulador nato.

-Sí, ¿verdad? – Kristoff dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué opina la gente de esa relación? Sin duda habrá hecho qué hablar… - Orsino tanteaba las aguas.

- Pues todo el mundo está contento por la reina. – Kristoff dijo sin titubear.

- ¿De veras? ¿Nadie cuestiona a la reina en su elección? – Orsino no se lo podía creer.

- Pues la verdad es que no. – Contestó Kristoff.

- Supongo que sois un pueblo muy liberal…- musitó Orsino.

- Sí. Mientras la reina sea feliz. – Dijo Kristoff.- Lo siento, Duque, pero llego tarde a mi cita con Anna. – Kristoff no quería ser regañado de nuevo por llegar tarde.

- Claro, claro. – Orsino se despidió del recolector de hielo.

¿Así que nadie parecía molestarse por la relación de la reina con otra mujer? ¿Pero qué reino era ese? ¿Todo el mundo aceptaba a la reina tal cual era? Además, todo el mundo parecía saberlo. ¡Y a nadie le importaba! Orsino se sentía derrotado. Viola y Elsa podían demostrarse abiertamente su amor. Eso era algo que Orsino no esperaba.

Y, decididamente, ambas demostraban su amor delante de todo el mundo. Orsino lo pudo ver en la cena. No era una gran demostración. Tan sólo iban cogidas de la mano. Pero todo el mundo sabía lo que eso significaba, y a nadie le importaba. Bueno, si acaso, todo el mundo se alegraba por ellas.

Y eso, el ver que ambas disfrutaban de su amor abiertamente, era el peor castigo que Orsino podía tener. Viola tenía razón, se dijo Elsa. No hacía falta estrangular al Duque. Tan sólo ignorarlo, y seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Realmente, ese era un gran castigo. Orsino se tuvo que tragar su orgullo. Su plan de apartar a Viola había fallado estrepitosamente, y Elsa no podía estar más lejos de él.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Pero Orsino no estaba contento con cómo habían sucedido los hechos. Todos estos años pensando en casarse con la belleza platino, todos estos años cortejándola, y ella se iba con otra persona. Otra persona que era mujer. Esto le hacía saltar la bilis. Ni siquiera era mejor que una simple mujer. Bien es sabido que el amor de una mujer es inconstante y caprichoso. ¿Cómo podía Elsa preferir a esa mujer antes que a él? Él le ofrecía todo: su reino, su persona llena de virtudes, importantes tratados comerciales…

Exactamente, tratados comerciales. Arendelle había disminuido sus exportaciones después de que la reina descubriera sus poderes. Sin duda esa era la forma en la que la atacaría. Orsino pidió una audiencia privada con Elsa, con motivo de su pronta marcha. Después de todo, ¿qué le retenía ya en Arendelle? Ahí, en privado, podría atacar a Elsa sin mancillar su imagen. Tomaría su venganza.

- Duque Orsino. – Elsa acababa de entrar en el salón de audiencias con Orsino como única compañía. Esto no le agradaba mucho. El Duque no era una persona con la que le gustara estar a solas.- ¿Le gustaría tomar un té, o alguna otra cosa? – Dijo la reina con amabilidad.

- No, gracias. – Dijo Orsino demasiado cortante. – La verdad es que he venido a tratar de otro asunto. – Orsino comenzó su ataque.

- Le escucho. – Elsa se imaginaba que el Duque no sería tan amable de dejarla en paz ni siquiera cuando había sido tan clara en su rechazo.

- Reina Elsa. Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, creo conveniente cortar toda relación con vuestro país.- Dijo Orsino mientras tomaba asiento. Según él. La discusión podía tomar un tiempo.

- Los tratados han sido formados por ambos, señor Duque. – Elsa dijo muy fríamente. Por supuesto, el Duque la atacaría por ahí. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan rastrero?

- Lo sé. Pero no encuentro ninguna razón para seguir tratando con Arendelle. – Dijo El Duque muy seriamente.

- No deberíais anteponer los asuntos privados a los asuntos de estado, mi señor. – Aunque Elsa no disfrutaba precisamente de la presencia del Duque, sabía que su pueblo necesitaba un mayor comercio exterior.

- Precisamente, eso es lo que vos estáis haciendo. – Dijo el Duque con una sonrisa. Ya la tenía donde quería.

- ¿Perdón? – Elsa no encontraba la lógica. - Yo no estoy rompiendo ningún acuerdo.

- Me parece que no entendéis mi oferta. – Orsino estaba orgulloso de su jugada. Ella se lo había puesto en bandeja.

- ¿Oferta? Sólo me estáis retirando vuestro apoyo comercial. – Elsa estaba un poco nerviosa. Incluso podía notar el hielo formarse en la punta de sus dedos. No le gustaba nada la sonrisa que Orsino demostraba.

- Os ofrezco casaros conmigo a cambio de un acuerdo comercial entre nuestros países. Un matrimonio de estado. – Concluyó el Duque triunfante.

- Pero sabéis que no os amo. – Dijo Elsa sorprendida. – Es más, sabéis que amo a otra persona. – Elsa no se creía lo arrogante que el Duque podía ser.

- ¡Oh! El amor de una mujer… - dijo Orisno en tono despreciativo. – Las mujeres son tan inconstantes…

- Os recuerdo que soy una mujer. – La temperatura de la sala bajó unos grados. Elsa no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

- Por supuesto. – Dijo el Duque sonriente. – Y por eso no sabéis lo que os conviene. – Otra vez esa sonrisa socarrona.

- Me parece que sí sé lo que me conviene. – Elsa estaba a punto de congelarlo.

- ¿Y poner en riesgo el bienestar de vuestro pueblo? – Dijo el Duque triunfante. Sin duda esto esa un jaque mate.

- Precisamente. Jamás dejaría que mi pueblo estuviese gobernado por vos. – Para desgracia de Orsino, Elsa tenía la mano ganadora.

- ¿Perdón? – Orsino no había visto ese desenlace. Pero bueno, su orgullo le cegaba.

- Sé cómo gobernáis vuestro pueblo de primera mano. En vez de aceptar que no os amo, me queréis imponer vuestro matrimonio a cambio del bienestar de vuestros súbditos. – Elsa portaba su pose más regia. – Jamás dejaría que alguien así gobernara a mis súbditos.

- Está bien. – Dijo Orsino, de nuevo derrotado. – Entonces, así sea. Iliria no tendrá tratos comerciales con Arendelle. – Orsino dijo muy orgullosamente.

- Como gustéis. – Dijo Elsa que, por un lado, agradecía no tener que tratar más con semejante persona. – Os recomiendo que partáis cuanto antes. – Dijo Elsa, la cual no podía ocultar su desagrado ante el Duque.

- No os preocupéis. Ya lo tenemos todo listo. – Orsino había perdido, pero su orgullo no le permitía retirar su amenaza. Jamás volvería a tratar con Arendelle. Si la reina Elsa no era capaz de ver que él era lo mejor que le podía haber ocurrido, él ya no podía hacer más.

Así pues, Orsino y su séquito emprendieron la marcha hacia Iliria, para no volver jamás. Bueno, al menos, eso era lo que esperaba Elsa. La ruptura del tratado comercial era algo con lo que no contaba. ¿Cómo un gobernante jugaba con el futuro de sus súbditos de esa manera? Si Orsino se casaba con ella, él sería el gobernante de su país. Jamás permitiría eso. Era un ser demasiado despreciable, egocéntrico y egoísta como para dejarlo a cargo de sus súbditos. Elsa tendría que encontrar otros socios comerciales.

Elsa comunicó a sus consejeros sobre la ruptura del tratado comercial. Ninguno cuestionó a la reina. Todos comprendieron que Orsino no era un hombre de palabra, y que no se podía confiar en él. Ahora sólo quedaba seguir enviando cartas y embajadores para intentar incrementar el comercio exterior de Arendelle.

Todos vieron partir a los representantes de Iliria con gran agrado. A ninguno le gustaba Orsino ni la gente de su séquito. Y mucho menos después de saber lo que Orsino había hecho. Todos respiraron aliviados cuando perdieron de vista a los ilirenses.

Elsa decidió cenar esa noche con sus más allegados solo. Así pues, ahí estaban Viola, a su lado, Anna, a su otro lado, Kristoff, Olaf y Ralph. Elsa necesitaba relajarse y disfrutar de los momentos en compañía de sus seres queridos. Desde que el Duque había llegado, todo había sido muy estresante.

Mientras tomaban unos deliciosos manjares, preparados en la cocina de palacio, Viola no podía dejar de notar que Elsa estaba un poco silenciosa. La reina no había hablado casi nada en toda la velada.

- Elsa. – Viola cogió la mano de la reina. - ¿Te pasa algo? – Viola estaba empezando a preocuparse.

- No… solamente estoy cansada. – Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa.

- Sí. Estos días han debido de ser agotadores. – Viola contestó.

- Sí. El Duque no ha dejado de molestarte. – Añadió Anna. – Menos mal que se han ido. – Anna estaba más que contenta de que Orsino y su séquito se hubieran ido.

- Yo también me alegro. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa un poco cansada.

- No me puedo creer que hayan roto los acuerdos. – Anna había hablado con Elsa un poco antes de la cena, y la reina se lo había contado todo.

- ¿Cómo? – Viola no sabía que los acuerdos comerciales habían sido cancelados.

- Sí. Orsino quería que Elsa se casase con él a cambio de los acuerdos. – Anna respondió por Elsa. Elsa la miró con cara preocupada. No quería que Viola se enterase de eso de forma tan inesperada.

- ¿En serio? – Viola no podía creérselo.

- Sí, y Elsa le dijo que se metiera el tratado por…

- ¡Anna! – Elsa no dejó terminar la frase a Anna.

- ¡Jiji! – Viola no pudo contener la risilla. – No me imagino a Elsa diciendo esas cosas.

- Por supuesto que no lo dije de esa manera. – Elsa se tranquilizó un poco. Viola parecía no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

- Claro que no… - dijo Anna. – Pero yo sí le hubiera dicho más de dos cosas a ese duquecillo de…

- ¡Anna! - Elsa estaba en verdad escandalizada por el lenguaje de su hermana. – Mejor hablamos de otra cosa.

- Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con el comercio de Arendelle? – Viola estaba preocupada por el país que la acogía.

- No te preocupes. Seguro que encontraremos otros socios comerciales. – Le dijo Elsa con convicción.

- Siento mucho que todo sea por mi culpa. – Dijo Viola sinceramente.

- No te preocupes. Sus condiciones no hubieran cambiado, y yo nunca me hubiera casado con alguien así. – Dijo Elsa, lo cual era la pura verdad.

- Ya, pero de todos modos me siento un poco culpable. – Respondió Viola.

- Tampoco nos va tan mal, ¿no? – Dijo Anna, la cual no tenía ni idea de cómo iban las cosas en su reino.

- No, claro que no. – Elsa en realidad sí que estaba un poco preocupada.

- No os preocupéis. – Dijo Viola de repente, con una idea que se le acababa de formar. – Yo haré de embajadora de Arendelle. – Terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Embajadora? – Elsa estaba un poco sorprendida por la proposición.

- Sí. Iré a ciertos países que he conocido en mi viaje hasta aquí, y les hablaré sobre este maravilloso país. – Dijo Viola sonriendo.

- Pero… - Elsa estaba pensativa. – Tendrás que marcharte…

- No te preocupes, Elsa. – Dijo Viola. – Volveré siempre a tu lado. – Viola estaba tan enamorada que no se le podía pasar por la cabeza olvidar a Elsa.

- Ya, pero…- Elsa no quería separarse de Viola.

- Pero nada. – Dijo Viola firmemente. – Además, tengo que hacerme un buen nombre antes de volver a mi país. Ser embajadora de un país sería perfecto para mi reputación. – Concluyó Viola.

- Si así lo deseas. – Elsa no veía más que determinación en la cara de Viola. Sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, y sabía que Arendelle necesitaba incrementar sus ingresos. Aunque no era nada urgente, sus poderes habían hecho que su país disminuyera las rentas. Por supuesto todo había sido debido a sus poderes. Por tanto, se sentía un poco culpable antes sus súbditos. Como había dicho al Duque, no debía anteponer sus asuntos privados a los asuntos del país. Quería estar con Viola, pero esta se había propuesto como embajadora, lo cual seguramente sería beneficioso para su país.

- Por supuesto. – Viola cogió la mano de Elsa y se la besó. – Siempre volveré a ti. – Le dijo con la mirada más dulce que jamás Elsa hubiera podido recibir.

Así pues, Viola sería embajadora de Arendelle. Elsa estaba a la vez orgullosa y triste por la marcha de Viola. Habían pasado tan poco tiempo juntas como pareja. Todo le decía que Viola jamás la traicionaría pero, ¿quién podía asegurárselo? Además, el no verla por largos meses se le antojaba una tortura. Pero era lo correcto a hacer para su pueblo. En una semana, Viola partiría con un pequeño séquito como embajadora de Arendelle. Debían aprovechar esos escasos días para disfrutar de su amor. Seguramente se le ocurriría algo especial para la despedida. No quería que Viola la olvidara ni un solo instante.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Era la última noche que pasarían juntas antes de despedirse por unos meses. Ni siquiera sabían cuánto tiempo estarían separadas. Todo dependía de la disposición de los otros gobernantes, y de la habilidad de Viola para conseguir acuerdos en nombre de Arendelle.

Después de una cena un tanto taciturna, se dispusieron a dar un paseo por los jardines. Las flores desprendían una nostálgica fragancia. A Elsa se le antojaba una despedida un tanto amarga.

Tanto tiempo había cerrado su corazón a la mayoría de las personas, que ahora que se sentía libre por primera vez, debía despedirse de quien más quería. Por supuesto que Anna, Olaf, Kristoff y Ralph estarían con ella, pero se había acostumbrado demasiado a las bufonadas de Viola, a sus ojos verdes mirándola intensamente. A sus tímidas caricias, a sus besos encendidos. ¿Tan pronto se coge la enfermedad?*

Por su parte, Viola experimentaba los mismos sentimientos. Pero debía hacer ese viaje. No por ella, y su estúpido deseo de ser aceptada por sus padres, sino más bien por ayudar a Elsa. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque Elsa le hubiera asegurado que todo habría ocurrido de la misma forma, se sentía culpable por la ruptura del tratado con Iliria. Sin duda Orsino había sido más vengativo por el hecho de que una mujer le arrebatara a la reina.

Viola deseaba ayudar sinceramente a la gente de Arendelle, la cual la habían recibido tan cordialmente. Allí había encontrado lo que nunca esperó encontrar, el amor. Pero ahora debían despedirse. Viola sabía perfectamente que su amor no disminuiría con al distancia, y estaba segura de los sentimientos de Elsa también. Así la reunión después de unos meses sería más apasionada.

- ¿Debes irte? – Dijo Elsa, todo apenada.

- Sabes que sí. – Viola era firme en sus convicciones.

- Podría mandar a otros embajadores. – Elsa buscaba cualquier excusa para no separarse de su querida Viola.

- Sí, pero no serían tan buenos como yo. – Viola respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Resultaría arrogante, pero lo dijo medio en broma.

- Pero de otros podría prescindir. – Elsa intentaba convencer a su amada para no se fuera.

- Elsa. – Viola se puso seria. La cogió de la mano dulcemente. Se la aproximó a los labios y la bajó de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la reina. – Debes dejarme marchar.

- ¿Por qué? – Elsa exhibió un pequeño puchero, intentando ablandar a Viola.

- Primero, porque me siento responsable por lo que ha ocurrido… - Viola empezó a decir.

- Pero…- Elsa no quería atender a razones.

- Pero nada. No me interrumpas. – Dijo Viola firmemente, pero con una sonrisa, para apaciguar los ánimos de la reina.

- Está bien. Dime por qué has de irte. – Elsa dijo desafiante.

- Segundo, porque debo demostrar a todo el mundo que soy digna de ti. No quiero que la gente de tu país piense que soy un mero objeto decorativo. – Dijo Viola mirando directamente a los ojos claros de Elsa.

- Eres muy bonita. – Elsa dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Viola le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Me alegro de que pienses así. – Viola respondió sin perder su compostura. – Además, aunque ya no es tan importante para mí, aún quiero demostrar a mi familia que soy capaz de llevar las riendas de un país.

- Entiendo tus razones, Viola. – Dijo Elsa un poco tristemente. – Pero también entiende las razones de mi corazón.

- Querida Elsa. – De nuevo besó la mano de la reina. – Créeme que las entiendo perfectamente.

Sin decir nada, Elsa hizo como una bola de magia de color azul para crear un bello colgante en forma de cristal de nieve. Lo abrió y lo depositó en el cuello de Viola. Viola la dejó hacer. Se preparaba para sentir el frío del hielo. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no lo sintió. Miró con cara extrañada a Elsa.

- ¿Por qué no siento frío? – Preguntó Viola con curiosidad.

- No es hielo. Es cristal. – Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa. – Así no se derretirá con el calor de tu cuerpo.

Viola lo cogió entre sus manos y lo miró. El cristal tenía una forma fractal preciosa. Era intrincado y lleno de detalles.

- ¡Me encanta! – Viola respondió con una sonrisa.

- Así no me olvidarás. – Dijo Elsa con cara triste.

- ¿Y crees que te olvidaría sin él? – Viola bromeaba, pues sabía que su amor era más profundo que unas meras palabras. Su amor se fundaba en confianza y comprensión mutuas. En el conocimiento profundo de ambas.

Ambas paseaban demorándose mientras iban hacia la habitación de la reina. Ninguna decía nada. Simplemente iban cogidas de la mano, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. La hora de la despedida se acercaba. Ninguna de ellas quería dejar ir a la otra. Viola miró fijamente a los ojos de Elsa, la cual le correspondió con igual intensidad. Viola se aproximó lentamente a Elsa, para depositarle un beso de despedida.

Elsa no quería que el momento pasase, así que abrazó a Viola por su cuello, atrayéndola y profundizando el beso. ¿Quién pudiera imaginar que la Reina de Hielo pudiera albergar tanta pasión? Viola no podía pensar. Sólo podía sentir. Sentir los labios de Elsa, suaves contra los suyos. Sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando, jugando, saboreando cada parte de su interior.

Elsa acabó el beso más abruptamente de lo que Viola hubiera deseado. ¿Era acaso la forma que tenía de distanciarse de Viola para no sentirse expuesta y desmoronarse?

Al parecer no. Elsa abrió la puerta de su alcoba y, con fuerza inusitada, arrastró a Viola con ella. Cerró la puerta y de nuevo atacó la boca de su la castaña. El cerebro de Viola había hecho cortocircuito. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por la marea de sensaciones que experimentaba. Elsa la acariciaba por todas partes, e intentaba desvestirla. En un último pensamiento lúcido, Viola se dijo que si había de despedirse de Elsa por un tiempo indeterminado, bien podían crear un hermoso recuerdo de su despedida.

Elsa pensaba lo mismo que Viola. Quería entregarse completamente a Viola antes de que esta partiera. Ya que iban a estar separadas durante bastante tiempo, ¿por qué rechazar la dicha de abandonarse a ella esa noche? Elsa sentía su sangre bullir, con el mero contacto de la piel de Viola. Ambas se acercaron a la cama y, por el espacio de una noche, se amaron completamente. **

Ninguna de las dos había dormido. Estaban tendidas en la cama, simplemente acariciándose y viendo cómo la luz del alba se introducía por la ventana.

- La alondra anuncia la llegada del amanecer. – Viola no quería despedirse, pero era su deber ayudar a Elsa en los asuntos del reino.

- No es la alondra, sino el ruiseñor que se posa todas las noches a cantar***. – Elsa no quería dejarla marchar.

- Sabes muy bien que no lo es. – Viola hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Elsa se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

- No te vayas, por favor. – Elsa se negaba a llorar, pero aún así rogaba a su amada, ya amante, para que no la dejara.

- Volveré mucho antes de lo que te imaginas. – Dijo Viola con seguridad. Si ella también sucumbía a la tristeza, jamás cumpliría su promesa de ayudar a Arendelle. Su sentido del honor era muy elevado, y jamás se podría perdonar abandonarse a los placeres cuando descuidaba sus deberes.

- Perdona por hacerlo más difícil. – Elsa se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

- No te preocupes. También me preocuparía si me dejaras ir sin más. – Viola respondió con una sonrisa.

- Te dejo marchar, pero no es lo que mi corazón desea. – Respondió Elsa, depositando un beso en los labios de su amante.

- Entonces, déjame vestirme.- Dijo Viola enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Prefieres que yo te vista? – Elsa también sabía alzar las cejas. – Será mucho más divertido. – La sonrisa pícara de Elsa no dejaba lugar a duda de por dónde iban sus pensamientos.

- Vale. – Concedió la de ojos verdes. – Pero concéntrate en la tarea. – Dijo Viola advirtiendo a la rubia platino.

- Por supuesto. – Elsa estaba contenta. Había ganado una pequeña batalla.

Así pues, Elsa ayudó a Viola a vestirse. Cierto que se demoraron más de la cuenta, pero al final consiguieron terminar justo antes del desayuno.

Mientras tomaban sus respectivas bebidas, Elsa miraba entre feliz y entristecida a Viola. Feliz cuando recordaba los maravillosos momentos que había pasado con ella durante la noche. Triste porque sabía que no la vería en mucho tiempo.

Anna, por supuesto, veía la interacción de ambas. Algo había cambiado entre ellas. Su vínculo se había estrechado, la complicidad había aumentado. Mientras Viola subía a su caballo, con Elsa muy cerca de ella, Anna veía cómo la cara de ambas se entristecía. Pero también veía determinación en la cara de ambas. Determinación por encontrar socios comerciales por parte de Viola, y determinación por no dejarse llevar por el desánimo de Elsa.

- Anoche parecía que rezabas mucho… - dijo Anna a Elsa en voz muy baja en su oído.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Elsa no sabía de lo que Anna estaba hablando.

- No, como lo llamaste unas cuantas veces… - Anna no quería pasar la oportunidad de reírse de su hermana. Y lo consiguió, porque Elsa al fin comprendió a lo que Anna se refería. Un furioso color rojo se adueñó de la cara de la reina, la cual se fue avergonzada dentro de palacio. Anna, por su parte, soltó una sonora carcajada.

* De Noche de Reyes, por supuesto.

** No quiero aumentar la calificación de la historia, así que echadle imaginación a la noche entre las dos :P

*** Un tributo a Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Como cada día desde que Viola se había ido, Elsa se retiraba al jardín después de sus quehaceres como reina para leer la carta que, inevitablemente, le mandaba su querida castaña. Para no perder la costumbre, siempre le enviaba un poema, con el que siempre la hacía reír.

"Tienes los ojos azules,

Azules como el hielo.

Tienes los labios rojos,

Rojos como el tomate.

Quiero besar tus ojos,

Para poder alcanzar el cielo.

Besar tus labios dulces.

¡Pero luego no me mates!"

Después de esta introducción entre romántica y burlesca, ante la cual Elsa no se decidía si reír o llorar, Viola pasaría a describir lo que había sucedido ese día, bien fuera de viaje o en alguna corte. Hasta ahora había tenido mucha suerte en sus andanzas como embajadora. Bien fuera su belleza, o su naturaleza agradable, en general era bien recibida en las cortes de otros reinos. Ya había conseguido entablar dos alianzas con pueblos más allá de los mares que separaban Arendelle del continente.

Si bien Elsa le escribía diciéndole que volviese, que los acuerdos alcanzados eran suficientes, Viola se sentía en la obligación de hacer todo lo que pudiera por el reino de Arendelle. Así pues aún quería visitar un par de países más al menos. Luego iría tranquila al lado de su querida Elsa.

Viola describía hasta los mínimos detalles de su viaje. Quería que Elsa también experimentara las sensaciones que ella vivía, aunque sólo fuera a través de sus ojos. Ese día estaba particularmente graciosilla:

"Creo que no debí echarle tanta salsa al salmón. El barco se mueve bastante y el salmón parece querer subir como si quisiera desovar. Espero no decorar esta carta con un cierto color asalmonado."

Elsa rió un poco, aunque miró por todas partes la carta para ver si en realidad tenía cierto color salmón. No quería que su amada estuviera enferma, incluso si sólo era por el movimiento del barco. La carta proseguía:

"Pero hablemos de cosas más alegres. Esta mañana vi amanecer desde la popa, lo cual ya et indica para dónde se dirigía el barco. No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo para hacer las cuentas geográficas."

Muy graciosa, Viola, se dijo Elsa soltando una risita. Se escondió detrás de su mano. Una costumbre que parecía no írsele.

"El sol salía al principio tímidamente, con unos pocos rayos al principio, adornando de naranjas las nubes que había en el horizonte. Luego fue saliendo poco a poco, primero muy grande, cual bola incendiaria, hasta que se despidió de su acuático horizonte y levantó el vuelo. Entonces se hizo más amarillo y un poquitín más chiquitito. Me han dicho que por la tarde los colores son más rojizos, por ciertas propiedades de la atmósfera. Pero no te voy a molestar con explicaciones científicas. No las entiendo muy bien, y eso no explica por qué es tan bello."

Elsa podía imaginar al sol saliendo como una bola de fuego en el horizonte. Por la situación de Arendelle con respecto a oriente, y las montañas que rodeaban a la ciudad, Elsa nunca pudo ver salir el sol en el mar. Nunca se atrevió a viajar en barco, después de que sus padres murieran en el mar. Esa era otra de las preocupaciones que Elsa tenía con respecto a Viola. Al igual que sus padres, Viola le dijo que no pasaría nada. Pero Elsa aún recordaba el dolor de perder a sus padres, lo sola que se sintió después, y no quería volver a repetir la historia. Pero, al igual que con sus padres, no pudo retener a Viola. Su sentido del honor y responsabilidad eran muy grandes, y no pudo convencerla de que habría otra manera de establecer otros tratados.

Elsa estaba ahora un poco triste, por empezar a recordar de nuevo su despedida. Así que se concentró en seguir leyendo la misiva. Saber lo que Viola pensaba le hacía estar más cercana a ella.

"El aire del mar es un aire con personalidad. Con la sal que te limpia todos los conductos, con la sal metiéndose en tus pulmones. No sé si eso será sano, la verdad. El doctor de abordo me dijo que el agua del mar lo cura todo, pero yo no estoy tan segura. Después de ver todo lo que la gente tira al mar, como no sea en muy alta mar, yo no me fiaría de ese consejo."

Por supuesto, Viola tenía sus propias ideas, y ni siquiera un doctor la convencería. Eso le hizo reír a Elsa, que sabía que Viola era muy cabezota.

"Dicen que el mar es azul, pero la verdad es que yo lo he visto de todos los colores. Simplemente refleja el estado de ánimo del cielo, creo yo. Cuando el sol brilla allá en el horizonte, vetas doradas aparecen por todas partes, como en una especie de danza. Luego, si hace sol pero además hay nubes, el dorado se convierte en plateado. Y, si por casualidad el dios del cielo está de mal humor, el mar se vuelve negro, como si estuviéramos en el mismísimo infierno.

Azul es el color de tus ojos, Elsa, no el del mar. Pero tus ojos tienen la cualidad del hielo que se ve en los glaciares, y no tiene nada que ver con el mar. Ahora no voy a poder dormir pensando en tus ojos, y cómo me miran cuando estamos a solas."

Elsa tampoco podía dejar de pensar en los ojos verdes de Viola. Ahora Viola la había puesto un poco triste, en vez de animarla.

"Pero hablemos de otra cosa. No de colores y amaneceres, sino del viento. Hoy sopla un viento favorable. Un poco fuerte, pero nada que nuestros bravos navegantes no puedan manejar. El caso es que se nos ha unido una pasajera, la cual necesitaba que la llevaran a Isla Mandel, la cual nos pilla de camino a las Islas del Oeste. Al parecer se va a desposar con un diplomático de ese país. Un matrimonio concertado, por supuesto. La doncella no parece tener muchas ganas de casarse sin ni siquiera conocer a su futuro marido."

¿Una mujer a bordo? ¿Por qué Viola no la había mencionado antes? Elsa estaba empezando a ponerse celosa. No tenía razones para estarlo, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera en Arendelle y esta otra mujer pasara el tiempo con Viola en un barco, no le gustaba nada.

"¿Por qué te cuento esto, y qué tiene que ver con el viento?"

Vaya, ¿tiene eso algo que ver con el viento? A Elsa ahora le picaba la curiosidad.

"Pues verás, era su primer viaje en barco, y se sentía muy mareada. Así que se fue hacia la borda, sin darse cuenta de que iba a barlovento. Total, que su primera experiencia fue bastante desagradable. No pude dejar de reírme."

Lo tenía bien merecido, se dijo Elsa para sí misma, y riéndose entre los árboles del jardín.

"Menos mal que no me vio reírme. La pobre tuvo que ir desesperada hacia su camarote para cambiarse de ropa. Así pues, mi querida Elsa, en caso de encontrarte en un barco, mira siempre por dónde viene el viento, vaya a ser que tu vestido se estropee, además de tu amor propio."

Aún quedaba un poco de carta. Quizás Viola mencionaría un poco más sobre esa muchacha. Elsa no podía más que sentir celos de esa desconocida. Confiaba en Viola, pero habían pasado tan poco tiempo juntas, que le asaltaban las dudas. ¿Y si esa muchacha era más bella que ella, o más ingeniosa, o más culta? ¿Y si Viola la olvidaba tan rápidamente? Ahora que le había abierto el corazón a alguien, era difícil desprenderse de esa sensación cálida cada vez que pensaba en Viola.

"Aparte de sus escasos conocimientos marineros, la chica parece ser bastante culta. Hemos tenido algunas conversaciones, y parece que le gusta bastante leer. Es un poco tímida, y no tenemos muchas cosas en común. Al menos, por lo que se desprende de las pocas conversaciones que hemos tenido. A ella le gustan los gatos y yo prefiero los perros, por ejemplo. A ella le gustan los clásicos griegos, y yo prefiero a los actuales alemanes. Pero aparte de eso, no se mucho sobre ella. Tiene buenas maneras y está muy bien educada. Solemos coincidir en las comidas y cenas con el capitán, pero poco más. Se encierra en su camarote, seguramente pensando en sus futuras nupcias, y en cómo será el hombre que le han destinado."

Bien, ahora Elsa parecía estar más que celosa. Viola describía a esa muchacha como si sintiera afecto por ella. El hielo empezó a cubrir las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor. ¿Tan fácilmente la olvidaba Viola?

"Es triste, que aún en estos tiempos se celebres matrimonios de conveniencia. Siento pena por la pobre muchacha. Yo espero casarme por amor, a ser posible, contigo, Elsa."

Ah, bueno. Parecía que Viola no la había olvidado después de todo. Simplemente compadecía a la pobre muchacha.

"Por cierto, una duda que me asalta. ¿Nos podremos casar en tu reino, aunque seamos dos mujeres?"

Buena pregunta. Elsa se dijo que haría una ley sobre el tema. Mañana a más tardar.

"Ahora que lo pienso, mi petición de mano no ha sido nada romántica. Debí habarlo pensado mejor, pero ya que lo he escrito, creo que no voy a desperdiciar la hoja que acabo de empezar."

Esto hizo que Elsa soltara una sonora carcajada. Viola le pedía matrimonio por carta en vez de personalmente, por el hecho de no desperdiciar una hoja de papel.

"Debí haber preparado una cena romántica a mi llegada, y allí debí pedírtelo entre las silenciosas flores de tu jardín. Ahora que leo esta carta, veo que hay partes románticas, pero lo de esta chica en barlovento no creo que cuente como romántico."

Desde luego que no, pensó Elsa. Y, sobre todo, porque me has hecho pensar que esa mujer pudiera hacerme competencia. Elsa pensó que castigaría apropiadamente a Viola cuando finalmente llegara a Arendelle. Como su futura esposa, no debía dejar que la asustara de esa forma.

"Así pues, Elsa de Arendelle. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Y ahí estaba la pregunta, que Elsa no podía responder en persona. Escribió un gran SÍ en un papel, y mandó que lo enviaran sin más tardar con un mensajero. Con un poco de suerte su respuesta llegaría a Viola en unas semanas.

"El tiempo sin ti es empo."

Y así acabó Viola su carta. Y con una carcajada, Elsa terminó de leerla.

* * *

NA: Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que últimamente he tenido una vida social demasiado activa. Gracias por los comentarios. ¡Nos leemos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

"Me alegra mucho tu respuesta, pero ya podías haber aprovechado la hoja de papel y haberme escrito un poco más."

Así empezaba la carta de Viola en respuesta al SÍ de Elsa en su, muy breve, carta anterior. Elsa se rió un poco al leer la primera frase de contestación de Viola. La verdad es que Elsa había sido muy impulsiva. Nada más leer la proposición de Viola, no lo pudo retener, tuvo que soltarlo. Elsa se sentía con ganas de volver a cantar y hacer un precioso palacio de cristal. Pero esta vez no lo hizo. A pesar de lo bello que pudiera ser un palacio de cristal, aparte de frío para los demás, no era muy acogedor. Sobre todo los cuartos de baño.

Así pues, se dirigió a su cuarto de baño y, con un baño calentito (bueno, caliente para ella, a la que el frío nunca molestaba), se dedicó a cantar a todo volumen, creando intrincados copos de nieve en la habitación.

- ¡Que alguien acabe ya con el sufrimiento de la reina! – Gritó Anna entrando en el cuarto de baño de Elsa.

- ¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Gritó Elsa, la cual empezó a taparse sus partes visibles con la mano.

- Parecía que te estaban matando. Sólo rezaba por que la muerte fuera rápida. – Dijo Anna, la cual parecía muy divertida por la situación.

- Estaba cantando. – Dijo Elsa con cara de póquer.

- Más bien parecía un gato a punto de morir.- Anna no quería perder la oportunidad de meterse con su hermana mayor. Ahora que su relación se había restablecido, le encantaba meterse con ella.

- Tus gustos musicales no son muy refinados que digamos. – Contraatacó Elsa.

- Como tú digas, pero vas a tener que hacer una habitación insonorizada para cuando quieras cantar. – Anna no se arredraba. – Vas a dejar sordos a media corte.

- Ja. Muy graciosa. – Elsa estaba eufórica, así que no le importaba que Anna estuviera descaradamente metiéndose con ella. – Para que sepas, cuando construí el castillo de hielo, canté una canción preciosa.

- Déjalo ir, Elsa… - Anna dijo con un gesto con la mano como indicando lo que acababa de decir. – Estabas sola en la Montaña del Norte. No había nadie para oírte, gracias a los dioses. – Terminó Anna con las manos juntas como rezando.

- Pues fue así como hice a Olaf. – Dijo Elsa como prueba de sus dotes musicales.

- Y así ha salido. – Anna dijo con una carcajada.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Olaf? – Elsa no permitiría que Anna se riera de Olaf.

- Nada. – Dijo Anna con voz pacificadora. – Sólo que es muy simple… y probablemente sordo. – Acabó por lo bajito, para que Elsa no la oyera.

- Te he oído. – Dijo Elsa, que sabía que Anna sólo estaba haciéndose la graciosa.

- Vale, vale. – Dijo Anna, la cual no quería pasarse de la raya.- Y dime, hermanita. ¿Qué ha hecho que estés tan contenta estas últimas semanas?

Anna sabía que algo estaba pasando con Elsa. Últimamente sonría por todos lados, cantaba por doquier, y estaba muy risueña en general. Anna no podía saber qué podría ser, porque Viola estaba lejos. Así que algo le había pasado a Elsa que la había puesto tan feliz estos últimos días.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Elsa sabía perfectamente a lo que Anna se refería, pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco. Dulce venganza.

- Sabes a qué me refiero. Estás siempre alegre, cantando, riéndote a carcajadas por cualquier cosa… todo muy sospechoso. – Dijo Anna con aire conspiratorio.

- ¿Sospechoso? – Elsa puso su mejor cara de inocencia. – ¿Que sea feliz es sospechoso?

- Bueno, la verdad es que sí. – Dijo Anna dubitativa.- Siempre has tenido ese aire distante y melancólico.

Ambas se acordaron de los años pasados en la distancia. Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. El secreto de Elsa las había apartado a la una de la otra. Las herederas de Arendelle pusieron cara triste por unos momentos.

- Vale, te lo diré. – Elsa no quería dejar a Anna en la ignorancia. Además, quería compartir su felicidad con su hermana.- Viola me ha pedido en matrimonio, y he aceptado. – Dijo la reina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cómo? – Anna no podía creérselo. ¡Su hermana se iba a casar! ¡Una boda real! ¡Con una mujer! La expresión de Anna no tenía precio. No sabía si concentrarse en la alegría por la noticia, o en la sorpresa por lo inesperado de ella. Se quedó entre medias, con la boca abierta, mirando a Elsa.

- Sí. – Dijo Elsa sonriendo. – Me pidió matrimonio por carta, y yo le dije que sí. – Concluyó Elsa, evidentemente feliz.

- ¡Me alegro por ti! – Anna fue a abrazar a Elsa, pero esta estaba en el baño, un poco como desnuda. Le dio un poco de corte abrazar a su hermana de esa guisa*.

- Espera. – Elsa se levantó y se vistió inmediatamente con su traje hecho de hielo. Salió de la bañera, y allí estaba, delante de Anna, con los brazos abiertos. Anna no esperó y se abrazó a ella llena de alegría.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Elsa. – Le dijo Anna mientras estaban abrazadas.

- Gracias. – Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ¿y cuándo va a volver Viola? – Dijo Anna apartándose de Elsa.

- Pues en la última carta me he dicho espera que pronto. – Dijo Elsa con cara esperanzada.

- ¿Pero eso cuánto es? – Anna parecía más ansiosa que Elsa por la llegada de Viola.

- No lo sé exactamente. – Dijo Elsa un poco dudosa.- En cuanto acabe de negociar con el reino de Algárabe.

- ¿Pero no ha hecho ya como cinco alianzas? – Preguntó Anna con incredulidad.

- Sí, pero estos eran vecinos de un reino con el que ya hizo acuerdos comerciales en nombre de Arendelle, y la invitaron a su corte. – Dijo Elsa, la cual estaba muy orgullosa de Viola. Al parecer era una gran embajadora, y todos los lugares por los que había pasado decidieron entablar relaciones comerciales con Arendelle nada más hablar con ella. Además de los países con los que ya había establecido acuerdos, unos cuantos más decidieron enviar misivas a Arendelle para intentar establecer nuevos lazos, después de que algunos de sus enviados conocieran a Viola en las cortes de otros países.

- Parece que Viola se las arregla bien como embajadora. – Dijo Anna un poco pensativa.

- Sí, eso parece. – Elsa no tenía reservas en mostrar su orgullo, y lo reflejó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, pues tendremos que hacer los preparativos. – Dijo Anna con resolución. – Por supuesto habrá sopa, asado, helado…

- Espera, Anna. – Interrumpió Elsa. – No hay tanta prisa. - La verdad es que Elsa, además de feliz, estaba un poco nerviosa por todo eso del compromiso. ¿Debían esperar algún tiempo? Primero tenía que intentar ver qué opinaban sus consejeros, y también sus súbditos. El hecho de que no pudieran tener hijos podría ser un inconveniente.

- ¡Pues claro que hay prisa! – Dijo Anna, la cual no veía ningún obstáculo en ese matrimonio.

- Anna… tengo que consultarlo primero con mis súbditos. – Dijo Elsa un poco preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? Es tu vida, no la de ellos. – Dijo Anna sin saber dónde podría estar en problema.

- Sí, pero no podré darles un descendiente. – Dijo Elsa con un suspiro.

- ¡Déjanoslo a Kirstoff y a mí!- Dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa.

- Aunque aprecio tus intentos de ayudar, de todas formas tengo que consultarlo con mis asesores. – Dijo Elsa en tono regio.

- Kristoff y yo podemos dar tantos herederos como sean necesarios. Sabemos cómo hacerlos. – Anna no se daba cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba poniéndose Elsa.

- ¡Anna! – La última frase había hecho que Elsa se pusiera toda colorada.

- Sí, y me vas a decir que tú no sabes. – Anna levantó el dedo índice en señal traviesa. – Como que no gritabas cuando…

- ¡Basta, Anna! – Elsa era un tomate andante en esos momentos. A pesar de sus dotes para crear nieve y cosas frías, aún seguían subiéndosele los colores cuando se trataba de esos asuntos.

- Sí, ahora te haces la remilgada, pero…- Anna no podía dejar de disfrutar poniendo en aprietos a su hermana.

- Bueno, esta conversación se ha acabado. – Elsa levantó la ceja, y con un leve movimiento de su mano creó una gran bola de nieve, con la que amenazó a su hermana.

- De todos modos, ya tienes un hijo. – Dijo Anna apartándose un poco de su hermana.

- ¿Perdón?- Elsa deshizo la bola de nieve enseguida. No sabía por dónde iba a salir Anna ahora.

- Olaf. – Anna respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Te lo imaginas de heredero al trono? – Y Anna soltó una enorme carcajada.

- No te rías de Olaf de esa forma. – A Elsa no le gustaba que Anna la tomara con su querido Olaf.

- No lo decía con mala intención. – Anna dijo en plan conciliador.

- Ya lo sé. Pero aún así no me gusta. – Dijo Elsa de forma sincera.

- Vale. Pero… - a Anna se le iluminó la cara con una idea nueva. - ¿Por qué no creas a un niño con magia?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Elsa no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su hermana. Desde luego, Anna no era la más brillante de la familia.

- Pues claro. – Dijo Anna toda decidida. – Puedes crear vida. Mira Olaf, o Merengue… - Parecía que Anna lo decía en serio.

- Mira, Anna. No voy a crear un niño de nieve que reine en Arendelle. – Elsa explicó a Anna como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

- ¿Por qué no?- Anna realmente tenía la cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía.

- Porque no estaría bien. – Dijo Elsa tajantemente.

- No veo por qué. – Anna no daba su brazo a torcer.

- Pues porque sería diferente a los demás, y seguramente necesitaría de mi magia mientras viviera. ¿Qué le pasaría cuando yo ya no estuviera aquí? Además, nuestros súbditos son más que condescendientes con mis poderes. Casi todos los aprueban, porque no los uso en su contra, pero muchos de ellos simplemente me temen. – Elsa quería dejar claro que bajo ningún concepto crearía más vida con magia. Era una responsabilidad muy grande. – No creo que nuestros súbditos abrazaran la idea de un heredero creado con magia tan fácilmente.

- Bueno, la verdad es que daría un poco de miedito…- Anna empezó a pensárselo mejor.

- Exacto. – Atajó Elsa.

- Vale. Entonces, déjame a mí lo de los herederos. – Anna acabó sonriendo ampliamente.

- Muy bien. – Convino Elsa. – Así se hará. – Elsa tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente, la orden del día en su reunión con los consejeros cambió un poco de rumbo. Después del impacto inicial, los consejeros se dieron cuenta de que la reina estaba decidida a casarse con una mujer. Algunos de ellos no lo aprobaban en absoluto, sobre todo por el tema de los herederos. Sin embargo, cuando Elsa les dijo que la princesa Anna era más que capaz de proveer con herederos al trono, los ánimos se aplacaron. Al fin y al cabo, había habido otras ocasiones en las que los reyes no habían podido tener hijos, y las leyes de sucesión se habían aplicado a familiares. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Así pues, en el reino de Arendelle se cambiaron algunas leyes para admitir el matrimonio del mismo sexo, incluyendo ese derecho a la familia real. Gracias a esta ley, Oaken decidió ser el primero en aprovecharla.

* Muy a pesar de todo lo que piense mucha gente sobre la relación entre estas dos hermanas, jeje.


End file.
